


AU List

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale
Genre: AU list, List
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 61,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: A list of Undertale AUs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. AUs Inky/Aria visit (have visited)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how many know... but I've been an active member of DeviantArt since November 2015. As of May 20th, 2020 DeviantArt was handed over to a new company that completely overhauled the site. A lot of things were made either impossible to find or simply were lost. I lost about 98% of the role plays I've done on that site because of this. 
> 
> I am quite - righteously - livid. 
> 
> They have refused to listen to its users who did not want this change. Did not ask for it. Have rebelled against it. For the moment I do not have a better site to go to. I am moving my list of the AUs here because it's other wise impossibly hard to find any journals that are more than a few hours old or were featured on a user's profile. I did, fortunately, save the links to my many journals in a document (for other reasons) and I am glad I did because otherwise finding this information would be a pain in the a** and as far as I'm concerned, the new company that has DA can B U R N I N H E L L . 
> 
> Okay, now with that out of the way, I hope that you find this information useful! ^_^

This is as much for me to keep track in my own mind for later on as much as to claim ideas that are originally my own. I will add the owners when I find out who owns what. (this is not in any particular order) An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived.  
  
  
  
**Underfell** \- [underfell.tumblr.com/page/21](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://underfell.tumblr.com/page/21)  
Summary: instead of being friendly, all the monsters are out to murder everyone else for the sake of gaining LV for themselves; are very rude and won't hesitate to kill (or try to) anyone they see  
**Undersung** \- AGuardianofDreams  
Summary: instead of being able to talk, communication is done through song lyrics (which can get very confusing and awkward)   
**Underswap** \- Pop1cornprince (tmblr - abandoned)  
Summary: role reversal of the original UT characters  
**Underbite** \- AGuardianofDreams  
Summary: all characters & buildings are made of food  
**Sentinaltale** \- AGuardianofDreams  
Summary: Chara is lose from a genocide timeline and needs to be stopped...  
**Unknownfile** \- gorillazfan666  
Summary: An anomaly takes the place of Frisk in the Underground and things are never quite the same...   
**Outertale** \- 2mil27 (tumblr)  
Summary: Frisk's journey takes place in outerspace  
**Underlust** \- nsfwshamecave (tumblr)  
Summary: Monsters have nothing better to do than focus on reproduction; there's no hope, only the will to keep themselves alive through future generations, to not go extinct. It is a rare thing that a human falls into this place and so it is highly sought after to be intimate with a human... it is one of the only ways to get into the Royal Harem. Frisk is tossed into the Underground under false accusations of being "impure" and thus must find a way to survive in their new surroundings, where everything isn't quite what it seems on the surface...  
**Swapfell** \- atllas/interstellargarbage (tumblr)  
Summary: role reversal of Underfell  
**Undertale** \- Toby Fox  
Summary: Alpha Timeline  
**Errortale** \- askerrorsans (tumblr)  
Summary: Error's home in the Anti-Void, no one else exists except Ink  
**Inktale** \- comyet  
Summary: Ink's home in the Anti-Void, no one else exists except Error ...   
**Undermis** \- me  
Summary: Monsters and humans who pair up with one another will change to have an attribute of their chosen soulmate - whether or not the other is of the same species (i.e. monster x monster)  
**Greytale** \- AGuardianofDreams  
Summary: Everyone in the universe is void of color, the only known real color comes from when two souls enter an "encounter" phase. No one knows why.   
**X-tale (A)** \- JakieArtwork  
Summary: Also known as "The X-event" or "Underverse" for its story  
Aria ~ I struck a deal with Cross to halt his destructive path before it went too far...   
**Endertale** \- TC - 96  
Summary: Everyone is happy up on the surface, even Asriel was given a second chance thanks to having half of Frisk's soul... but things don't stay quiet and an old adversary stirs up trouble...   
**Inktobertale** \- Doudy20   
Summary: A parallel universe where (a version of) Ink met a human whose world allowed the multiverse to cross over into it.  
**Dreamtale** \- Dreamtale-Au (aka Joku) (tmblr)  
Summary: There were once two guardians of a tree that produced apples of differing beauty; the golden apples held hopes and dreams while the black apples held fears, doubts and hatred. Nightmare guarded the black apples, his brother Dream, the golden ones. Jealousy consumed Nightmare for no one came to see his apples... lost to his jealousy he set out on a path that he could not hope to return from without help....   
Inky ~ Good thing we were there to help  
Aria ~ Yes... but I do not think the brothers will fully recover any time soon from that  
**Raventale** \- Texanna7  
Summary: Raven, brother to Papyrus, has kept to himself a secret since the Underground that has only recently come to light... he has a set of large bird wings. A mysterious figure is after him and boss monsters for unknown reasons and Raven must get to the bottom of this even while he searches for a way to find and retrieve the father he lost many years before...  
**MemoTale** \- BlurryNightSky/DetectiveBlur  
Summary: Having been through several routes, Sans isn't the only one who remembers. It is a dangerous AU to visit even for a seasoned guardian because the monsters are constantly on edge and will attack almost anyone in attempt to avoid allowing another genocide run; making them wary of strangers of any sort.  
**The Merciful Souls** \- Atlas-White  
Summary: Papyrus stumbles upon a peculiar thing during a blizzard, it's another skeleton monster who is in need and takes to the name the young skeleton gives him, Sans. Papyrus asks his father if they can be Sans' new family and what comes after is a story that most know... and yet... do not. [AT]  
**AsylumTale** \- erikaqwerty/Blackroses112/ZaBlackrose  
Summary: It is the year 209X AD. Frisk lives in the lovely town of yellow flowers. It was said that the greatest war broke out near Mt. Ebbot. Frisk, fascinated by the stories, went out into the woods to see for herself if they really were true. Her curiosity leads to her falling when the floor crumbles beneath her. Now she must look for hints that were left in the past and discover who Chara is and why she is connected to her. Following through the asylum, some things are best left alone...  
**Magmatale** \- Magmatale  
Summary: A world of lava...   
Aria - Does this one really need an explanation?  
Inky - Probably not, don't think we'll forget likely.   
Aria - Point taken, heh... you did almost fall in after all.  
Inky - Hey! How was I supposed to know that edge wasn't stable?!   
**Positale** \- ReneesDetermination  
Summary: Too annoying to describe, avoid at all costs.  
Inky~ Even I wasn't as childish ...   
**Negatale** \- ReneesDetermination  
Summary: Very negative place, avoid at all costs.   
**Justified** \- Texanna7  
Summary: Life isn't quite the way it should have been and there's something about the Judge that isn't... normal.   
**Dancetale** \- Trendstars & Sterrenschijnse  
Summary: Frisk must dance their way into each monster's heart, literally.   
**A Badtime Story** \- TLFScarheart  
Summary: Frisk asks Sans one night to tell his story to them as a bedtime story instead of something else, Sans warns them it isn't a nice story, but relents and begins telling the one who saved them how he and papyrus came to be as they were the day Frisk met them... [AT]  
**Undersave** \- AnimeRulesAlot  
Summary: Confusion is what Frisk feels when they suddenly find themselves back at the start... something is very wrong... someone reset things and it wasn't them... Flowey no longer seems to have bits of Asriel and the one to save them from him is Sans... but Sans isn't looking too well, only adding to the questions Frisk has. [Empty]  
**omegatale** \- PrincePhantom  
Summary: Omega Flowey won against Frisk and rules the Underground.... [AT]  
Aria ~ It's a dangerous AU for even the most experienced of guardians, even I had trouble there.  
Inky ~ That's saying something  
**OmegaTale** \- The - RL - Bonehead  
Summary: Gaster has three sons, instead of two... all of them created from him.... Strings, Syans and Papyrus must somehow deal with the human who runs rampant in the timelines... but only Strings and Syans remember anything after a reset and Gaster is no longer around; instead the two have been seeing another that calls himself Beta Error, seeming to be a messenger of sorts for the missing Gaster....  
**Underfresh** \- loverofpiggles (tumblr)  
Summary: Everyone has the "fresh" virus, turning them into 90's lingo speaking versions of themselves, or so it appears... [more research on this is still needed]  
**Darktale** \- LordBloodySoul/LillithKiss/W0RMBAB /MoreHopelessThanRTL/SilentShadow1991/Horrorpuppet29  
Summary: A place of dust and ash, where many meet their fate...   
**Aftertale** \- loverofpiggles  
Summary: Sans finds that it isn't just the child who is "pulling the strings" when he finds himself in a dark area and comes face to face with.... himself. [AT]  
**Zombietale** \- zombie-frisk  
Summary: A zombie child falls into the underground and converts monster after monster into a zombie...   
Aria ~ avoid this AU at all costs  
**BittyBones** \- bittybones-au/fucken_crybaby  
Summary: A timeline where all AUs that exist are in small form and are dissimilar to their larger counter parts (often) and are sold as pets.   
Inky ~ Is that where you got Sansy and Pappy?  
Aria ~ Yup, stumbled up on it by accident.   
**Codetale** \- GamingArt1987  
Summary: Killed by Chara/Frisk in the Judgement Hall before the final battle even begins, Sans won't ever be the same...  
**Abysstale** \- Meta-Kaz  
Summary: His world lost, Abyss must seek and find three gems to restore his world... but it won't be easy with threats like Nightmare, Cross and Error roaming about... fortunately there are others out there willing to help him...   
**Under-Upper** \- MichPajamaArtist  
Summary: Things should be peaceful with the monsters finally on the surface, but they aren't idealistic exactly as some things can't be forgotten; especially when a certain someone doesn't want them to be... [AT]  
**AdoptTale** \- community  
Summary: This universe is widely varied as it contains all of the adoptables that various Creators have made that have been based off the Alpha Timeline, excluding the smallest of them though that are called Bitties (they have their own multiverse).  
**Delta** \- Enziver  
Summary: Another protector, who has his own Error & Ink in his universe...  
**Overgrowth** \- Siviosanei (AO3)  
Summary: (Flowerfell AT) Frisk is covered by a golden flower every time they die as they make their way through the Underground to set the monsters free...   
**Flowerfell** \- underfart (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Horrortale** \- Sour-Apple-Studios  
Summary: A human named Alyssa falls into the Underground after Frisk has left, but it's not the happy place it once was as monsters are deformed due to the depravity they have been forced to undertake with the lack of food... The only real food source for them has been those who have fallen and their desperation has caused each monster to change... It is not a safe place, even for other monsters. [AT]  
**Mirrortale [B]** \- ???  
Summary: The underground is traversed through mirrors... [empty]


	2. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers P 1)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
UnderVirus** \- Jeyawue  
Summary: Undertale is just a game, Frisk is a player along with their ghostly friend, Chara. Sans is separated from the game by an unexplained event and is erased from the world he once knew.  
 **Securitale** \- tekitourabbit   
Summary: Sans and Papyrus act as bodyguards for Frisk, the ambassador between monsters and humans, after being completely pacifist. Sans is smitten with an oblivious Frisk who has more than just one skeleton in her closet... [AT]  
 **Undercode** \- UniversalLuntic  
Summary: Frisk is tired of Chara forcing them to kill and decides to jump into the Core so Chara can't do that anymore, there are unforeseeable consequences...   
**Soultale [A]** \- BrassWarrior  
Summary: Papyrus and Frisk run from a human bent on killing them both, Sans thinks his brother is dead and is out for vengeance while the two run into another skeleton named Castle...  
 **Reapertale** \- KazunaPikachu  
Summary: Gods and Goddesses watching over the realms, the Balance for everyone hangs in the balance when a demon tries to reap Life itself...   
**Belieftale** \- xInkSansx  
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground and must save everyone's beliefs, but they aren't alone...  
 **Chesstale** \- Mintysammy  
Summary: Life is a game of chess, it's "black" vs "white" and Frisk must go through every game the "black" pieces have to offer if there is to be hope for peace... [no portal]  
 **Cyborgtale** \- PinkNinjaMultifandom  
Summary: Everyone is a cyborg... [no portal]  
 **Elementaltale** \- Hawkmask101  
Summary: A new child falls into the Underground with a soul that hasn't been seen in a very long time....   
**Demitale** \- Crossoverdude  
Summary: Having made a deal with a demon, Asgore has enslaved every monster in the Underground and their only hope for freedom rests in the hands of Frisk...   
**Emotiontale** \- Ultimative-Kitten  
Summary: Sans made a promise, but what is true and what isn't... Sans isn't sure, even though the human - that a talking flower tells him about - seems innocent enough, but are they? [AT]  
 **Formtale** \- FormSans96  
Summary: Monsters have a "battle" form that comes out when they feel threatened. [no portal, AT]  
  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Star & Supernova - twin sisters, human-monster hybrids that run around the AUs  
Trial!Sans - a Sans without a real home except the Code itself; friends with Nightmare & Fresh, hates being called Sans though  
Sixbones - Amalgamate from an UT timeline where Sans attempted to use Determination to save his brother from death, resulting in the two of them melting together


	3. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 2)

An "empty" AU is a world that has nothing in it, thus it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Icetale** \- reef2  
Summary: Frisk isn't the only child with Determination; children who have it are taken from their families and are seen as monsters rather than as children because of their unique abilities... magic  
 **Rewind!tale** \- TreelessJungle  
Summary: Frisk had freed the monsters, right? She should have been on the surface with her new friends... right? So why was she back in Asgore's castle? And why was Sans facing off with someone who looked just like her in the Judgement hall? Just WHAT is going on???   
**Inversetale** \- BEN-DROWNED-ROCKS  
Summary: Everything is the opposite of what it should be  
 **Linetale** \- BeeBeeWhite  
Summary: Blinded and having only their sibling, Chara for company, Frisk ventures through the Underground on the mission to return to the surface world  
 **Lucktale** \- MorrynLupine  
Summary: On their way through the Underground, Frisk runs into a strange amount of luck... [AT]  
 **MartialTale** \- JelliJellatin  
Summary: Everyone knows some form of martial arts (combat) [Empty, AT]  
 **Mettatale** \- Toredore  
Summary: Everyone looks like Mettaton without actually being him or being robots or anything... it's a specialized suit [AT]  
Aria - Still don't know exactly what its function is though.  
Inky - Beats me.  
 **Missingtale** \- InsanityDark  
Summary: No one is around in the Underground when Frisk arrives except a certain flower...   
**Orphantale** \- Previlion  
Summary: An event of a past timeline will make all the difference for the future... [more research is needed]  
 **Reflectiontale** \- F0xyth3p1rat3f0x  
Summary: Mirrors are used to travel from one room, or place, to the next instead of doors [Empty]  
 **Revolttale** \- kiichiise-sama   
Summary: Frisk is queen of the monsters, stepping into a place in the throne to help Asriel; but things aren't going well and many don't want a human queen...   
  
**OC**  
  
Core!Frisk - not much is known about them aside from the fact that they have been rescuing survivors of Error's attacks since the beginning  
Aria ~ I hope to find them one day and use the codes of the AU monsters stuck there to (hopefully) revive the homes of those who were left homeless by Error, Chara or some other threat...


	4. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 3)

An "empty" AU is a world that has nothing in it, thus it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.   
  
**Soultale [B]** \- Uru 1  
Summary: A strange monster has fallen into the Underground before Frisk  
 **The Fallen Knight** \- ZaccharytehWyvern  
Summary: Frisk is a knight who fell down into the Underground to get stronger to get back at those who hurt them...  
 **Underbend** \- thegreatrogue  
Summary: A parallel universe where gender of everyone in existence has been swapped.  
Aria - well, except me since i don't really belong in the multivers-  
Inky - Don't start that again, please.  
 **Playertale** \- Deusn  
Summary: A timeline where Sans was able to adapt his fighting style through numerous fights with Chara/Frisk.... [AT]  
 **Underghost** \- LCreegon  
Summary: A timeline where the monsters are ghosts... [more research needed]  
 **Underglitch** \- LucidLumen  
Summary: Something goes wrong and a glitch occurs, the normal journey for Frisk and Sans has taken a detour... one where they are now connected and Sans can no longer be saved from death by a reset [AT]  
 **Brokentale** \- Arinna1  
Summary: Frisk gives half their soul to Chara to save them along with the monsters of the Underground [AT]  
 **UnderHeart** \- Enadene  
Summary: Frisk is accompanied by the six souls on their journey  
 **A Route to Take** \- Snowshine5  
Summary: A timeline of Underswap, where Sans (Blue) found and fell in love with a mysterious monster who doesn't understand herself; Chara has appeared to wipe out the Underground, to make matters worse... their second target is Sans... [AT]  
 **Blesstale** \- Kaweii  
Summary: An AU that began with a battle... [more research is needed]  
 **X-tale [B]** \- JakieArtwork  
Summary: A timeline where Cross must deal with Frisk's "overwrite" ability [AT]  
 **Hellsiblings** \- marvyanaka  
Summary: Chara didn't go through with their plan, life Underground isn't bad, but Chara still wants revenge and life isn't quite ideal...  
  
 **OC**  
  
Delta!Sans - he fused with a human soul, the embodiment of Bravery  
Crayon - aside from a drawing, nothing is known about this Sans [info. needed]  
Aria ~ not quite sure about this little guy yet, but I've seen him around  
Inky ~ You have?  
Aria ~ Once or twice, haven't met yet though.  
Punk!Sans - lives up to his name   
Aria ~ I don't know much about him... I've only met him once  
Inky ~ Where?  
Aria ~ An alleyway when I got a little lost looking for Doudy and Ink when I decided to pay 'em a visit on my own and missed my mark.  
Inky ~ Was that when your brush was malfunctioning badly?  
Aria ~ Yup.


	5. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 4)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Undersane** \- KawaiiXei  
Summary: Nothing is as it should be... nor exactly what it seems...   
**Insanitale** \- ???  
Summary: There are a lot of versions of this one that have sprouted about... none are complete worlds yet but all of them are... corrupt...   
**Time Scar** \- C-Puff  
Summary: Before Frisk even falls into the Underground, Sans wakes up one morning with a mysterious wound across his chest that he has no idea how it got there... tension is high between him and Papyrus from things left unsaid...   
Inky~ Doesn't Geno have a slash in the same place?  
Aria ~ Yes, it's exactly the same thing... except this one is more of a warning of things to come - likely - than an actual wound... which is why it hasn't affected him.  
Inky ~ Time and space stuff like that confuses me.  
 **UnderRealm** \- RaichuThunder  
Summary: Finally on the surface, not everything is as it should be. A mysterious mirror that appears in Sans & Toriel's house reveals to be from another timeline, UnderRealm, where the Sans of that timeline escapes and traps Sans on the other side of the mirror...  
 **Ludicrous** \- ScribleShadows  
Summary: Gaster once had three sons, Rotis, Sans and Papyrus; an experiment on Rotis goes wrong and he is later captured by humans, Sans is left to raise a young Papyrus when Gaster throws himself into the Core out of guilt and Sans' powers come from the serum his father left in his care to protect Papyrus with.   
**The Purpose** \- Ctzha  
Summary: Sans and Papyrus were created by Gaster, the two end up confronting a past neither really remembers, but they are not alone... the River Person also seems to be a part of that past and what lies in the past should have stayed there... [AT]  
 **Window of Reality** \- Nera789  
Summary: Undertale is just a game.... right? So when the player is able to do a hack, they discover that there's more to it  
Aria ~ They discover that our world is real and now they must deal with the consequences...   
**Quantumtale** \- Quantumtale  
Summary: Frisk returns to the surface without freeing the monsters, but no one believes their story or that anything can free the monsters...  
 **Forget-Me-Not** \- Dawnlauu  
Summary: Sans has wings and with wings comes a power never seen for any other Sans and more responsibilities...   
**SwapOut** \- ZKCats111  
Summary: (UnderSwap Timeline) After a geno-run from Chara in his timeline, Papyrus gets the machine in his shed to work to force a reset when the child does not... [AT]  
 **Savetale** \- greendog345  
Summary: Trying to save all the monsters, Frisk resets yet again; breaking a promise.... [AT]  
 **Swaplust** \- Neko-Priestess327/NecryoNics  
Summary: Pretty much the same as Underlust, but with swapped roles....  
Inky ~ So this is a thing now?  
Aria ~ Yup.  
 **Handplates** \- Zarla  
Summary: A timeline where Sans and Papyrus were not only made by Gaster, but they were nothing more than lab experiments in his attempt to break the barrier... [AT]  
 **DamagedTale** \- mlpbasesegrr/Shimmer-Shy  
Summary: The poisonous buttercups were used in many food items in the Underground, as a result, many died at a young age; the remaining monsters who survived this unintentional poisoning tend to be nicer than their Alpha counterparts and their motives are different... [AT]  
 **Underrise** \- (formerly Ask-Bluestar14) SansUnderrise  
Summary: Things aren't so idealistic for Sans and Papyrus as Gaster's disappearance is the catalyst for an event that tears the two brothers apart...   
  
**OC**  
  
Fear - there are very few things this poor Sans isn't afraid of... it makes being a friend to him rather difficult...   
Krey - he's from a world full of zombies...  
Aria ~ or so he said, I haven't actually seen that AU... it's not Zombietale...  
Inky ~ Don't look at me, never even met this guy... where do you keep finding all these guys?  
Aria ~ They're just... around the AUs I visit.  
Inky ~ Weird.  
Misery - this poor Sans lives up to his name... his aura causes others to feel miserable  
Inky ~ And you can stand being around him?  
Aria ~ Yup.  
Feather - nice guy, doesn't seem to favor much beyond flying  
UnderThreat Sans - an insane version of Sans  
Aria ~ I have only heard fearful whispers of him, how he cannot distinguish friend from foe and gives no mercy. He hates humans and will kill them on sight without any warning; he has become a beast and the only time he drops his guard is when a Papyrus is around, the one from his own timeline was killed by Chara  
Inky ~ I've seen him... once. He tried to dust me... I'm just lucky I don't have a soul. I barely got away. He's almost a big of a threat to the multiverse as Chara once was  
Aria ~ Almost, except that he's often too lazy to hop from one timeline to the other and tends to linger in a timeline that has a Papyrus even if he never interacts with anyone there  
Pappy/Sansy - Bitties that have come to live with Aria and Inky after Aria stumbled onto the human who had created them for the sole purpose of adoption  
Inky ~ Really?  
Aria ~ What? Only right I mention them.  
Glitch Flowey - he has no memory of who he was before he popped up randomly in Justification, Aria unearthed the flower and took him back with her to the Anti-Void to keep an eye on him; he's a surprisingly gentle friend to the bitties that live in the dollhouses on the dresser where he spends most his time  
Science Sans - very science oriented, doesn't really have a specific AU or AT and he can be a bit... much. he can easily be talked into doing just about anything for the name of science... which is really scary sometimes  
Vanilla Sans - this brave Sans isn't afraid to do what needs doing when it needs doing, he's got a strange like for cakes though  
Inspiration Sans - very protective of his Papyrus, he's not sure if any of the others survived the destruction of his AU  
Inspiration Papyrus - still very much hopeful about his friends, even with the destruction of their world


	6. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 5)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
Echotale** \- Borurou  
Summary: An experiment with Determination goes awry and in the resulting scramble, only a changed Frisk and G, the fusion of Gaster and Sans, are left... they must find the Core and right things back to the way they were. The journey is a treacherous one, however, with unexpected twists... such as lava being as cold and harmless as water and spike traps in places that used to be safe... [reset - this AT no longer exists]  
 **Megalotale** \- SenecaRising  
Summary: It's been several years since the monsters were freed from the Underground and Frisk is living with Chara and Asriel, all of them have grown up now; how much trouble can they possibly get into... ? [AT]  
 **Aviantale** \- XenomorphicDragon  
Summary: Magical "persona" masks embedded with magic aide Frisk in their journey in the Underground where all the of the monsters have masks of their owns and matching outfits; though only boss monsters have feathered outfits that have feathers that are embedded with magic  
 **UnderThread** \- Najti  
Summary: Everything in the Underground is made of thread and other such things....   
**Emptytale** \- snowythekitty35  
Summary: Things go wrong and everyone ends up in the afterlife, it's up to Frisk to bring them all back... [empty]  
 **Emptytale [B]** \- Bowtie-Ninja  
Summary: A genocide timeline where Sans survived because there was someone who sacrificed their soul for him... [AT]  
 **Dividetale** \- JennivahRayenstone/ royredstuidos   
Summary: A universe where Underground is nothing like what one expects. There was never a magical barrier, only the threat of extinction and humans purposely fall into the mountain with the intent only to kill more monsters.... will there ever be peace? [abandoned by original Creator]  
 **Warpedtale** \- Tazimo  
Summary: The universe that monsters from Impressiontale have escaped to after Error destroyed their world, it isn't clear who all has survived the Destroyer's hand...   
**Impressiontale** \- Tazimo  
Summary: A timeline where each of the monsters has their own creative talent. It was torn apart by Error, but some of the monsters escaped... [empty]  
 **Brokentale [B]** \- GameVoid  
Summary: Frisk escaped the Underground after going through a neutral run, but Frisk wasn't kind to every monster and there are some who only exist as "ghosts." More humans have fallen into the Underground, but the monsters have not been freed, other humans have fallen but not returned; a nameless human falls and must venture through what is left of the Underground... [no portal]  
 **Resettale** \- lady-freya  
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground, but as they begin to learn things it isn't Chara who has been following them around... [AT]  
 **Ratiotale** \- MachanicSky  
Summary: Frisk has a single wish, to be an angel and fly; in an attempt she falls into a place where monsters live. Can she be the angel they need? Can any of them help her to fly?   
**Unlocked** \- SillyDaphney  
Summary: Chara's only wish was to say good-bye to Asriel one last time... but this meant Frisk had to agree to do a genocide run so that they could give the souls to Flowey. Flowey had other plans however... After 94 genocide runs in a row, Chara has given back control to Frisk, now a skeleton monster, and they have had enough...  
 **Gaster World** \- Ally-Kats  
Summary: In this timeline instead of Gaster falling into the Core it's Asgore... [AT]  
 **The River's Warning** \- Tyl95  
Summary: There's more to the Riverperson than simply someone who ferries monsters from place to place... [AT]  
 **Core Corruption** \- Anocra  
Summary: Everyone was happy, moving to the surface once the barrier was destroyed, but then... [AT]  
 **Underpire** \- CorruptedNightshade  
Summary: Vampires, discovered during the war between humans and monsters, were sealed down below with the monsters when the humans won the war...   
**Undertelling** \- colorfulpuppehkat  
Summary: A timeline that is not so unlike the Alpha Timeline... [AT]  
 **FrameTales** \- chixhip  
Summary: A timeline without Frisk, instead a girl named Caroline ventures through the Underground, but things are not normal like they should be...   
**Yellow Flowers** \- AskHetaHazardEngland & The-Skelebros  
Summary: An AT (alternate timeline) where a young man named Arthur finds himself wandering the Underground and he's not a helpless human by any means...   
**Never!Frisk** \- rikoudu  
Summary: While trying to save everyone by resetting and redoing things, Frisk finds a new enemy who frees themselves and takes Frisk's place... who can save the Underground now? [AT]  
 **Across Timelines** \- The-Maine-Coon  
Summary: Timelines are disappearing and it's up to Ink (that universe's) to figure out who the culprit is and restore things back to the way they were...  
Inky ~ Another me huh? How many does that make it now?  
Aria ~ Seven.   
  
**OC**  
  
Terminal - a Sans who is a little different than most Sanses, he's got a genocidal outlook on most things; not much is known about him except that he's a touch insane  
Inkyo - an orphaned "Ink!Sans" who is out to discover who he is  
The Star Sanses - a group consisting of Ink, Dream and Blue from an unknown universe; all three of which are the most childish version of themselves in the multiverse  
Aria ~ Did not think it was possible for you to be more childish until I met them  
Inky ~ Hey!   
Template - a cheerful Error-like guy, he seems to idolize my partner... which should lead to a rather awkward meeting when the time comes (SwapError)  
Inky ~ You're one to talk  
Aria ~ Well... so far no one has 'fangirled' when meeting you... but you are quite the role model  
Pale - an emotionless Sans who can only temporarily gain emotions by draining an AU of its code essence as he does not have a soul (SwapInk)  
Inky ~ This guy could be a problem...  
Aria ~ Yes  
Time-kid Sans - also known as TK for short, he's energetic and loves puns; he's a younger Sans and a very playful spirit; he found out about his future and wants to save his brother and the future (despite it being inevitable)  
Delta Error - a guardian of the AUs, mostly secretive for some reason...   
Aria ~ Not sure why, but he doesn't really seem to like me or Ink, he hasn't met Inky yet that I know of; he certainly doesn't like Ink dropping by though I haven't been able to figure out the why of this yet... I may have to observe him some more to figure things out... he might just find him annoying.... he wouldn't be the first.  
Terminal Error - his past is shrouded in mystery, but this insane Sans is no one to underestimate or mess around with  
"Lolli" - no one knows their real name or where they come from... but they made friends with Terminal Error and are just as dangerous as he is; one is usually not seen without the other


	7. AUs Aria's Visited

_After a certain... incident... I decided to throw myself deeper into the multiverse... this is the account of what I have found so far..._  
  
  
  
  
 **UnderChaser** \- (Cyane-ei) CyaneWorks  
Summary: Some of the normal AUs in this timeline have begun to vanish.. it's up to a wayward Sans (who I've dubbed Green) to get to the bottom of it with the help of Red and Blue... (I'm not sure I should interfere....)  
 **CyberContamination** \- unknownsmilyart1  
Summary: A technologically advanced timeline that is infected with a virus that takes over monsters and turns them into mindless creatures that attack anything...   
**UnderImprison** \- Misty (Undertale Amino)  
Summary: Something is wrong with Frisk who has imprisoned Sans without any explanation... [no portal, AT]  
 **Badtale** \- RIAEA  
Summary: A young boy falls into the Underground after the war, he is saved from Flowra the Flower by Sans the Skeleton and once he leaves the Ruins must face the dangers of the Underground alone...   
**LucyTale** \- Tovka  
Summary: Frisk meets with Sans in the Judgement Hall, but it's not the meeting Sans was expecting.  
 **Ever Aftertale** \- Jade-Alexandria  
Summary: Frisk and the monsters have been on the surface for three months when Frisk suddenly vanishes without a trace or reason; Sans, convinced Frisk is alive, continues the search even when the others have given up and he soon finds her but things aren't so simple because when he finds her... she has no memory of him or any of the others... it's as if her time in the Underground never happened... [AT]  
 **Bar of Sanses** \- Van Gold  
Summary: A place where all forms of Sanses are welcome and only them...  
[especially inhospitable to any AU protector, even if they are a Sans]  
 **Much Ado About Nothing** \- Van Gold  
Summary: A Swaptale Papyrus saves Papyrus from being killed by "Frisk" after losing his own brother and landing in the Alpha Timeline, and what happens next has an explanation that no one in the multiverse would understand...   
**Ideal Brother** \- Van Gold  
Summary: Three timelines, three worlds, three promises... one short cut that goes wrong... (a version of) Red finds himself in Undertale, Syrus (a version of Blue) finds himself in Underfell and Classic finds himself in a version of Underswap...   
**Gastertale: Brotherhood** \- FableWorldNA  
Summary: Gaster's the only family young Sans and Papyrus have left and he is on borrowed time... [AT]  
 **Freshpaper: Aftermath** \- Uketello  
Summary: An imposter threatens to come between Fresh and PJ (Paperjam), posing as PJ...   
**UT: The Reset Curse** \- CrackerHumps  
Summary: Trapped in a loop of resets, Frisk will do anything to escape the unending loop; even resorting to genocide... [AT]  
 **Estorixtale** \- GamerGirl597  
Summary: Something goes wrong and the original timeline meant to be is overwritten, two strangers - Sans and Serena - must help one another in order to discover what their true purpose is in this new universe that was made...   
**Sorrowtale** \- LukeAndZiky  
Summary: Frisk stumbles into the nation of monsters with no prior memories, they meet Toriel who tells them the history of monsters; how they were once slaves of humanity until they rose up but were defeated in battle. Armed with the knowledge of what once was, Frisk must decide what they shall do while an unlikely monster struggles with a promise to a human...   
**Undermassacre** \- StuckInVoid  
Summary: Monsters try to flee while humans slay their kin and one monster in particular witnesses his brother's death...   
**Unlondon** \- Omegium  
Summary: Monsters made their own nation deep underground to avoid the plague that would soon wipe out the foolish humans... Fairies. Frisk finds themselves in what seems to be a haven, but this place isn't quite so safe once the hour of the day is done and the hour of night falls upon this land...   
**Fallen Down** \- DragonMage156  
Summary: A creature named Ori has taken the place of Frisk... [AT]  
 **Sin and Mercy** \- SansFangirl4life  
Summary: A parallel timeline to Handplates, Gaster comes to regret what he has done and seeks to make amends by raising the two skeletons he has created as family... [AT]  
 **UnderHierarchy** \- FanGirlStephie   
Summary: Monsters are separated into classes based on their stats and, being such a weak monster, Sans is on the bottom of the totem pole; a slave that no one wants until a class five skeleton comes to take him in...   
**PeanutTale** \- TenmaRKO  
Summary: Set in the time during Chara's arrival in the Underground and their life with the Dreemur family.   
**Mix Up** \- Chrsalis-Glow  
Summary: Frisk and Chara have been playing with the reset too much and when they reset again they find themselves lost in Underswap... [AT]  
 **Megatale** \- Fionna158  
Summary: Frisk saves Asriel by creating a soul with the help of the other six souls... [AT]  
 **Morbidtale** \- Morbidly-Chopped  
Summary: Chara wasn't without friends on the surface and one day, after she disappears, her only friend goes looking for her... [AT]  
 **Artistictale** \- TheSkeletonKid  
Summary: Two young skeletons - Arty and Termy- , strangers to one another, meet up and their unexpected collision sends them into the void... The two of them must work together to find a way out  
 **Revenantale** \- GhostLiger  
Summary: Chara's curiosity leads them and Asriel into interesting situations... [AT]  
 **Neutraltale** \- TwilaHolmes  
Summary: A child falls into the Underground, except it's not Frisk; Jackie meets Flowey who helps her out as she begins her journey after fleeing to the mountain due to her father trying to marry someone who is unjustly cruel to her...   
**Snaptale** \- MissCrazyTeddy  
Summary: This universe's Ink apparently did something he shouldn't have... (I miss Inky so much... )  
 **ChaosTale** \- Midnight197  
Summary: The AUs are unstable here and to keep them in balance a new place is created, a place to absorb the chaotic magic... a place of chaos...   
**Meeting With Roulette** \- laukis  
Summary: Ink and Error are fighting (as usual) when a strange Sans interrupts them and turns things upside down with the simple spin of a wheel...   
**Dungeon Tale** \- SashyBash  
Summary: Monsters are at war with humans, each of those from the original timeline have new names and roles...   
**Paper Crane** \- Little-Noko  
Summary: When a Sans in an AU begins to die and the AU beings to fall apart, he reaches for the reason he has to live and is born anew...   
**Epic!Tale [B]** \- yugogeer12 (tmblr)  
Summary: Chara wonders why their soul is white and when they discover the answer, things spin out of control...  
 **Mothertale** \- TwodeeWeaver  
Summary: The Earth is under attack from aliens and Frisk is recruited, along with others, to save the world... (cross over mostly of Earthbound)  
 **Anomaly AU (The Proper Use of Mercy)** \- Fuzzonix-x7  
Summary: Frisk is an orphan on the street and life... it ain't all that great, so when faced with the journey of the Underground and it's challenges, Frisk isn't the pacifist everyone would like them to be... [AT]  
 **Shattered Memories** \- PurpleZombieTigress  
Summary: Sans is plagued by something, but are the visions he sees really memories of a past he wishes to forget? [AT]  
 **Marvitale** \- xXChibiXWolfXx  
Summary: When Frisk messes with files to change things the entire world is erased instead save for them, Chara and Sans; Chara takes over and now Sans must find a way to fix everything, fortunately for him a solution isn't far behind as a passionate artist arrives for a visit just after everything disappears...   
**Blue Sleep** \- Redkam-Arts  
Summary: Something goes wrong after Sans said he'd watch a movie with Papyrus, the last words he hears are "sweet dreams" and "I love you" before everything suddenly changes with a reset. Papyrus' life is changed, Sans is nowhere to be found, Papyrus lives with Grillby and Undyne and is captain of the royal guard, but he is plagued by dreams of what was that are keeping him from resting well because he knows - somehow - that things aren't how they were meant to be.... [AT]  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Gradient - another child of an Ink & Error pairing, quite friendly honestly  
Ink Sashy - creator of Sashys (unaware of it), much like the original Ink and almost nothing like... (Sashys are Sanses but mixed with anthropomorphic tigers in appearance)  
Printer (Ink) - an older brother to a version of Ink... interesting fellow, hates Error  
Fresh!Ink - I don't even wanna know how this guy came about... he's great really... but... (why do I suddenly run into a lot of versions of Ink?)   
Gamer Ink - He's really into games...   
Melted Ink - He's... creepy... made me want to almost scream, he seems to be a cross between Ink and Horror...   
Ultra!Ink - Creepy powerful, if there's anyone who can match anything I can do... it's probably him (scary thought really... )   
Ink Skull - she's a female version of Ink... (don't ask... )   
Demon Ink - pretty friendly despite the name... (who the heck thinks this stuff up?!)  
Flawed Ink - pretty sure whoever made him has gotten too deep into Slenderman stuff... I am pretty sure I screamed a little when I saw him... nice guy though...   
Mizzy - apparently Blue and some of his friends thought it would be a good idea to take a page from INK's SKETCHBOOK and doodle on it... she's the result of their mashup of their friends... I feel sorry for her just a bit honestly; she's a sweetheart though  
Final!Sans - I didn't meet him so much as just see the guy.... his home is kinda a work in the making still... (note, add & visit his AU once the portal appears... )   
Palette Roller - Saw him with another Sans... Highlight I think... This guy is supposedly Ink & Dream's kid... (don't ask)  
Highlight - wandering Sans, didn't feel like talking so I haven't actually met him per say...  
Ink!Frisk - (really? -_-; is the multiverse trying to torture me?) cute kid, mostly what one would expect from any version of Frisk that's a pacifist   
Ink Rapunzel - (wtf... ) nice gal  
Palette!Rotis - uhhh... I caught a glimpse of him and had an Ink explain to me who he was... but I sadly didn't remember to write it down... I'll correct this when I either meet him or do more research...   
Aysel - a child of Nightmare and Ink (I don't wanna know... ), she's got Nightmare's temper...   
Scribble - twin of Scrabble, children of Ink & Error (one of.... geez there are a lot of these kids running around aren't there?)   
Scrabble - twin of Scribble, taller of the two - sort of like a Papyrus/Sans thing here -  
Ink!Dreamin - uhhh... saw this one at a glance... no idea here (more research needed)  
Ink Sol - saw him along with two others while in the Anti-Void... or A Anti-Void...   
Ember Crystal - saw her with PJ... must be a new friend or something...   
Sketch - just saw a picture of him... dunno anything about him, he looks like just another possible child of Ink's... but with who I can't tell if that's true  
Ink Asriel - interesting guy, very passionate about art but also very shy...   
Error Chara - saw them with Ink Asriel, the two are friends... I think.  
Ink Quinta - (another... okay multiverse... stop it please... I miss him enough as it is...) a female version of Ink that exists in a separate universe... (that's all I know)  
Lirim - a punful skeleton... at least that's what the photo said... (just another one I need to meet...) 


	8. AUs Aria's Visited 2

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
JustTale** \- FaithCarroll90  
Summary: In this universe the Dreemurs possess the trait of Justice for their souls, making them abnormal monsters. Everything is mostly the same as the Alpha Timeline except that rumors of a powerful treasure cause problems...   
**Underwatch** \- Igliang  
Summary: It's exactly what you expect it to be, an AU that crosses Undertale and Overwatch... (I didn't stay long)   
**Canniabaltale** \- Rustyx3x  
Summary: A haunting AU.... [empty]  
 **The Encounter** \- Rexfire91  
Summary: Frisk, not exactly a pacifist, goes in search of a certain monster... [AT]  
 **Almost** \- TwilightMoon1996  
Summary: Frisk almost completed a genocide run, but at the last minute they used a True Reset and went back and did things right; however, Chara isn't gone... [AT]  
 **Burning, I Fell** \- Apple-Queen  
Summary: Frisk was stopped from completing a genocide run by Sans, she changes her mind and resets to back before she fell; she doesn't intend to come back until she achieves something, but fate has other plans... [AT]  
 **UnderSpell** \- ElilHedgie95  
Summary: Humans and monsters were once allies, but instead of just a war upon learning about the monsters' ability to absorb human souls, they poisoned the king and Alphys, being the royal magician, is tasked with choosing a new king for the kingdom of monsters; her choice turns out to be a certain punny skeleton... [AT]  
 **Lost!AU** \- laukis  
Summary: Something goes wrong with an AU and it disappears before Ink or Error can visit it; however, things are only beginning as a new Sans is on the loose...   
**Someday Home** \- Glitzyrules & Cloud-Kitsune  
Summary: A universe where Frisk is an orphaned child and, after freeing the monsters, the monsters must then deal with all the laws of humans and Frisk ends up living with Mettaton while Toriel searches for the "needed documents" to adopt the child... Life on the surface just can't be easy, can it?  
 **Understanding** \- WFengs  
Summary: After Asgore is killed, Frisk instead stays in the Underground only to end up being hunted by a furious Undyne... [AT]  
 **Symboltale** \- ArtLifeON  
Summary: A tale of Chara... [AT]  
 **Demon Within** \- CelestialJynx  
Summary: A story of a child with a demon inside... [Empty, AT]  
 **Backtale** \- zhimachen  
Summary: All the monsters are free and Frisk is about to choose whether or not to stay with Toriel, but _someone_ interferes and turns the button into the Reset button moments before they touch it; it sends Frisk back to the start, but this time things are different as they soon notice when they don't land on a flower bed and are first greeted by the young prince, Asriel, who is not a flower... [AT]  
 **Underbegins** \- Arerona  
Summary: A tale of monsters from the time of the war onward...   
**Rebirth** \- The-NoiseMaker  
Summary: After over 400 resets, Sans has had enough of fighting; had enough of dying... and with a new partner he's ready to set things straight.... [AT]  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Glassy!Ink - (someone kill me... this like the 7th one in like... two days... ) He's a lot like the original Ink really... it's weird, except of course his eyes don't change like other versions of Ink... they're a pretty blue... (help)  
Punk Ink - kinda like Punk Sans, though a little more friendly and he kinda was nosy... (I swear I about slapped him...)  
Human! Ink - Yes... this is a thing... I've met like 3 guy versions and 1 girl now (wtf fellow Creators?! I swear you're just torturing me now because you wanna see me suffer...)   
Doodle - a rather violent artist, he takes souls when he erases things... (at least that's what I've come to understand - might be a threat - )   
Neil - a wild card Sans if I ever saw one, a little intimidating to see but he's a nice guy once you get to know him  
Poner - A fusion of Ink and Red... basically has Red's attitude and Ink's abilities... kinda scary when you think about it, but at the same time he's a nice guy - whether he wants to admit it or not (when will this torture end? )  
Ink - Believe it or not there IS another skeleton monster with this name who isn't Ink... she even goes by "Inky" too... ( why do I need the reminder of what I lost? ) interesting gal, no AU though... oddly enough.  
Gore!Ink - (HELP!) Okay... I'll be honest... I RAN from this guy... he scared me worse than some of the other versions I've seen...  
Kitty Ink - Because apparently, yes, this is a thing...   
Mewton Ink - ... I just don't know anymore... (I only saw a picture)  
Ink Bons - Because apparently someone liked the game FNAF well enough to make him...   
Ink Red Dreamer - No idea... I've only seen a photo...   
Ink Red - ... (I give up... geez)   
Ink!Melody - she's... a pony... a pink unicorn with wings... welp, not sure what else to say here honestly   
Miss Kick Pumpkin - (finally someone who isn't a version of Ink!) interesting gal, got quite the history; nice to know I'm not the only thing in the multiverse that come from outside it  
Ink Psy - (another one... ) kind of looks like a Frisk version to be honest, interesting kid  
Splatter - he's a combination of Ink and Blue.... that should tell you everything you need to know right there (gosh he made me so happy and at the same time... it hurt so bad.... )  
Limbo - I can't say I know anything about him really, but I've seen him around a few times...   
Pepper - what happens when Edge and Carrot fuse... (kinda interesting honestly)  
Encre - (good lord another... ) all he does really is paint, he's nothing like most of the others I've met and he was quite the gentleman really and very understanding in terms of... well... everything.


	9. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 6)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
Soul Piece** \- WarDragonComic  
Summary: A story that begins with the end of the war and two young friends, Asgore and Gaster.  
 **StirTale** \- tyendye  
Summary: The first human to fall to the Underground attacked Asriel and thus the law became that every human who trespasses shall be killed... [AT]  
 **Through the Source Code** \- Falljoydelux  
Summary: A player uses hacking to breach into the multiverse and construct a team to try and save every monster, more specifically one that was beyond even Frisk's reach...   
**Post-tale** \- TrueWinterSpring  
Summary: After the barrier has been brought down Frisk makes the promise to not reset ever again, time passes and the gang suffers some loss before Frisk, Sans and Papyrus decide to form together to hunt down anything supernatural that disrupts daily life... [AT]  
 **LittleRedTale** \- Ninetaleon  
Summary: It seems to be the same old story, except there's someone else there... [AT]  
 **SiblingTale** \- RedPhoenixAsh  
Summary: Siblings Frisk and Chara fall into the Underground, but they aren't alone as a ghost of the past follows the two children closely....   
**Swap LustFell** \- Noioo  
Summary: Just... don't. No one needs to be there. [no portal]  
 **Underbeats** \- Flotts  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Sansvetale** \- BMoraes13  
Summary: Sans is having flashback of a genocide route during a pacifist route and things aren't going well... [AT]  
 **BlizardCat Sans** \- APEX-Knight  
Summary: A frozen world, an unforgiving blizzard known as an Absolute Zero has left Sans the only survivor with no one else for company until the frozen tundra world is discovered by the Protector of the AUs, Ink...   
**Corpsetale** \- Atomic52  
Summary: Sans has lost his mind with his obsession with his wife - Frisk, and not wanting to lose her... he does the unthinkable... [AT]  
Aria ~ I do not suggest anyone visit this AU due to all that has happened in it because it gets a lot worse than what I've stated here.  
Inky ~ Is that why you don't want me going?  
Aria ~ Yes.   
**Euphoriatale** \- SuperNovaOfArt  
Summary: Someone falls down into the Underground, but it's not Frisk and their soul isn't red... [AT]  
 **Crashtale** \- CerRia  
Summary: Frisk keeps resetting... why? The answer lies with them and a memory of seven years before with an incident that no one will forget... [AT]  
 **The Journey** -Crowdless  
Summary: A story of the demon who comes when you call its name.... [AT]  
 **Switchtale [A]** \- TheFrozenDimond  
Summary: Things are quite what they seem... [empty]  
 **Orphans** \- MercyWitch  
Summary: A version of Edgy takes care of orphaned humans on the surface; both human and monster children, it's no ordinary orphanage as the newest addition soon learns...   
**Fusiontale** \- Fluffeh-Shiba  
Summary: A universe where universes can fuse and create new monsters. Known combinations are listed below.  
Shade - Ink x Red (Underfell)  
Overload - Error x Soul (Mercytale)  
Judge - Soul (Mercytale) x Waffles (Mercyswap)  
Filz - Fans (FireTale) x Falz (Anothertale)  
Fajar - Fans (FireTale) x Brynjar  
Fiance - Fans (FireTale) x Balance (Balancetale)  
Fume - Fans (FireTale) x Mune (Undermoon)  
Fimax - Fans (FireTale) x Timax (Chaostale)   
Faneg - Fans (FireTale) x JPEG (Flower.JPEG)  
Lionelle - Lionelle (Soultale) x Napstablook (Soultale)  
Sandy - Sans (Undertale) x Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)  
N2 - Fans (FireTale) x Brynjar  
Moon Reaper - Dream Catcher/DC/Dan x Star/Goldenberry  
Opal - Error x Ink  
Taiko - Error x Ink  
CxS - Chaos (Flawtale) x Scout (Venturetale)  
TxB - Timax (Chaostale) x Balance   
G - ? (Chaostale) x Timax (Chaostale)  
Copycat - Timax (Chaostale) x Fans (FireTale)  
RxD - Reality (Realitytale) x Sans (D.E.C.A.D.A.N.C.E.)  
Sernyx - Serif (mots) x Onyx (mots)  
Unex - Uni x Hex (mots)  
TK Killer - TimeKid!Sans (Quantumtale) x Killer (Killertale)  
TK Epic - TimeKid!Sans (Quantumtale) x Epic!Sans  
TK Abyss - TimeKid!Sans (Quantumtale) x Abyss (Abysstale)  
TK Crane - TimeKid!Sans (Quantumtale) x Crane (PaperCrane)  
Desire Sans - Dream (Dreamtale) x Ink  
Zodiac - Zans (?) x Red (Underfell)  
Raceboot - Eraser x Reboot  
Sansbendy - Sans (Undertale) x Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)  
Glint - G (Echotale) x Inksans  
Fusion Sans - pretty much every au  
Horrorink - Axe (Horrortale) x Inksans  
Kenjo - Dream (Dreamtale x Abaddon (?)   
Brox - unknown  
Asriel - Error x Ink x Asriel (Undertale)  
The Purple Fox - Fans (FireTale) x Spectre  
Craise - Ink x Fresh (Underfresh)  
Oragami - Hammer (?) x Blueprint  
DJ - Note (Undernote?) x ?   
Flip - Red (Underfell) x ?   
Benjamin - Edge (Underfell) x Stretch (Underswap)  
Cadet - Blue (Underswap) x ?   
Glissando - Note (Undernote?) x Ink  
Change - Fresh (Underfresh) x TV!Sans  
Embalm - Ink x Reaper (Reapertale)  
  
  
**Mercytale** \- Fluffeh-Shiba  
Summary: A human named Melody falls into the Underground three years after the monsters are free. She's looking for someone who has been missing, having disappeared three years ago... Who is she looking for and why did he disappear? [AT]  
 **Snowfall** \- taggen96  
Summary: After the monsters are freed from the Underground Flowey gets a visit from Sans who offers him a soul, in exchange for helping him find someone so that he can be rid of Frisk and the threats of a reset once and for all... or so he believes... [AT]  
 **Ragnartale** \- NaomyMikolMaria  
Summary: Two warring kingdoms must somehow find a way to make peace, it is two kingdoms of humans (no monsters)...   
**Unboundtale** \- YuiMurasaki  
Summary: The child falls into the Underground, but it's not their first trip and they meet someone they don't expect to...   
**The One Who Waited** \- Zeydaan  
Summary: A story of why Frisk fell and what happened during their time in the Underground... [AT]  
 **Sans the Unfriendly Friend** \- LukeAndZiky  
Summary: A story of Frisk's journey in Underfell [AT]  
 **Underlife** \- Underlife1  
Summary: A child arrives in the Underground only to hear a long story...  
 **A Change of Fate** \- Arisien02  
Summary: Frisk's careless resetting causes events in history that happened before they even fell to change around... [AT]  
 **Mysterytale** [ **A]** \- DSakanumba419  
Summary: Frisk is joined by Dipper & Mabel (Gravity Falls), Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Wirt & Greg (Over the Garden Wall) as they drop into the Underground...   
**Reset** \- DesDraws  
Summary: One of many timelines of the Alpha Timeline.... [AT]  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Fate - This Sans came from an AU where the Creator was a tyrant, thinking that creations had no right to life beyond what they had designed for them. Abusing the power that was given (the same that I hold, but they are minus a few things in their abilities). He broke away with the power of his own will and determination and has decided to protect the AUs from the one who would destroy any AU that dares have more than one timeline  
Hacker - He's like Error, except he infects AUs with virus copies of their Sanses to wreak havoc  
Vaccine - He's to Hacker what Inky is to Error  
Inky ~ Haven't seen either of them  
Aria ~ Me either yet, but I've heard of them...   
Paint!Sans - [information needed]  
Aria ~ I've only seen him, I don't know anything about him... yet.  
Su - very shy skeleton, but loves being active  
Aria ~ I know of her, but I haven't met her just yet  
Drogo - makes rap music [more research needed]  
Inky ~ Where do you find these monsters?  
Aria ~ Random places... oddly enough.   
Overload - A monster that is a fusion of Error and an AU Sans named Soul. He is a near unstoppable creation.  
Aria ~ He is highly dangerous, only I have the power to be able to take him on. Being a Creator, I am beyond the power of even this strange being. Strong as he is, he is no match for me when I use my true power...   
Flowerfell Ink - another version of Ink   
Inky ~ another?! what's the count up to now?  
Aria ~ uhhh... I think I lost count around 14...   
Inki - a otter version of Ink   
Error Swapfell - [actual encounter needed for better information]   
Aria ~ all I know is that the symbol on his "battle body" reminds me of a game from my world called LOZ...   
Inky ~ LOZ?  
Aria ~ legend of zelda... I'll tell you about it later  
Key - [actual encounter needed for better information]  
Aria ~ I only caught a fleeting glimpse of him... I don't know anything but a name... I hope to ratify that soon.  
Archer!Ink/Andrew/Drew - Supposedly from a place called Mythictale, but if that multiverse exists there are currently no portals to it...   
Zodiac!Ink - name says it all pretty much  
Dust!Ink - a fusion between Ink and Dust Sans... not someone you want to cross.  
Murder!Ink - uh...   
Inky ~ Oh no no no no no.... please tell me this isn't real!  
Aria ~ Well.... I won't lie... I wish it wasn't  
Inky ~ Ohhhh starsssss.... Creator help us.  
Aria ~ ...   
Inky ~ Ah... right. Sorry. Not what I meant you know...   
Balance!Ink/Lantana - she's shy, but friendly, very sweet and (of course) artistic  
Inky ~ Uh... another female version...   
Aria ~ Yup  
Inky ~ How many versions does this make now?  
Aria ~ Um... let me see... *flips through book* Including you... the count is now up to 34  
Inky ~ Oh stars...   
Aria ~ Ugh... correction... 35... I forgot about the "Star Sanses" version.  
Inky ~ Don't remind me...   
Ink! Ariauna - only seen a photo  
Aria ~ 36 ...   
Inklow - only seen a photo  
Aria ~ 37 ...   
Injusticeink - only seen a photo  
Aria ~ 38  
Inky ~ Oh for the love of stars!   
Aria ~ How do you think _I_ felt before that... uh.. "favor" Ink and Doudy did for me?   
Inky ~ . . . I can't imagine.  
Aria ~ I can. Anyway... that's just counting the various ones without including how many DIFFERENT human versions there are... or the ones that are made with each new ship...  
Inky ~ Oi...   
Aria ~ Pff...   
Inky ~ What's so funny?  
Aria ~ You picked that one up from me.... ha ha


	10. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 7)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
LogTale: Chara's Story** \- StrikeYoko  
Summary: How things went for the first fallen human...   
**LogTale: Chara's Tale** \- StrikeYoko  
Summary: Chara follows Frisk through their journey...   
**Asriel Synth** \- HTECORE  
Summary: Asriel and Flowey were two separate beings, with their battle Asgore sacrifices his soul so Asriel can live on...   
**Hyomen Kara no Kami** \- BlackDragon-Studios  
Summary: Gaster escapes the void by attaching himself to a very unlikely soul....   
**Underdiamond** \- BMoraes13  
Summary: [more research needed... ]  
 **Horrorfell** \- N0amART  
Summary: A human falls into the Underground, but it is anything but safe for them; the monsters one wishes they could trust are anything but trustworthy in a world where it's kill or be killed and monsters are hungry... [AT, abandoned]  
Aria ~ really? THIS is a thing now??? *sighs*  
 **SchoolTale** \- OneCrazyBunnyArt  
Summary: The monsters are free and Frisk decided to stay with Toriel and a resurrected Asriel. [AT]  
 **Shattered Dreams** \- drawingerror (tmblr)  
Summary: In an attempt to help his brother, Dream consumes one of the dark apples his brother somehow missed, but doing so is a mistake and the darkness takes over Dream.... [AT]  
 **For the Kingdom** \- ArtLifeON  
Summary: Frisk reset many times, and with the promise of there being only one more, another reset happened. This time though, it was Chara who came out of the Ruins, they only killed Toriel and Asgore, so now there's the question of who will take the throne. The first contenders being Undyne and Sans... [AT]  
 **Carla Verita: New Ghoul in School** \- OptimusConvoy  
Summary: New to the school, Carla meets up with Sans, Papyrus and others as she tries to figure out life   
Inky ~ Uh... what?  
Aria ~ *sighs* It's a crossover universe between the Alpha Timeline and a video game that is modeled after a cartoon and video game called Monster High. Where the attendees are all monsters... and not the types you're thinking of.  
Inky ~ Huh?  
Aria ~ I'll explain it later tonight...   
Inky ~ Okay!   
**EMPATale** -hideousArtist  
Summary: The human falls down only to find a not-so-friendly Flowey... [AT]  
 **Mysterytale** [ **B]** \- Arerona  
Summary: A froggit pays a visit to P.I. Sans who takes the case; to complicate things even more, the UT universe somehow merged with its Fell counterpart; making pinning down a culprit not so easy....   
**Dancefell** \- Firefoxgirl96  
Summary: A "fell" version of Dancetale...   
**Underpath** \- Lushia / underpath - au (tumblr)  
Summary: After a genocide, Frisk wants to Reset and does so but isn't the only one to push the button. Doing so has caused the underground to be changed... and soon Frisk realizes they've managed the unthinkable because Chara and Asriel are alive, but are things changed for the better or the worse? [AT]  
 **Youtubertale** \- ???  
Summary: Basically everyone's role in the timeline has been replaced by a youtube personality...  
 **Flawtale** \- MinaSorano  
Summary: Something isn't quite right... [AT]  
 **Scribbletale** \- NyanToTheMax145  
Summary: A young artist who lives in the Anti-Void is having "nightmares" about an AU that died...  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Giga - a sans from a place called Gigatale, supposedly  
Aria ~ I saw him talking with Classic, I've not heard of his home before; it was Blackberry who told me about him, but he didn't know him or anything about him  
Rebelion - a sans who is able to do any drug without consequence and tells anti-jokes  
Creativity - not too much is known about him yet


	11. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 8)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
ForceTale** \- POstudios16  
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground, but their soul isn't driven by determination and things aren't what one would expect.... [AT]  
 **Determinationtale** \- CreatorOfCastell  
Summary: Frisk lives on the surface with Sans who protects them from a rougher side of life... [AT]  
 **ChooseTale** \- Moraja  
Summary: After a genocide failure, Chara doesn't come back to try again and instead there is a reset. It seems Frisk made a bet with Chara, that if they couldn't kill Sans in 100 tries they would have to try the Pacifist route. When the Ruins doors open though, it's not just Frisk who comes through... [AT]  
 **FrontierTale** \- SnowFlowey  
Summary: Papyrus and Toriel come to be friends over an incident with Sans; the events that unfold after aren't quite what one expects....  
 **UnderNocent** \- The-RL-Bonehead  
Summary: After 79 resets, Sans has had enough and he decides to do something about it; unaware that someone else has been biding their time... [AT]  
 **Reload** \- keary  
Summary: Sans and Frisk from a pacifist timeline go to a genocide timeline to try and make things right in order to stop Sans' nightmares... [AT]  
 **OFFTale** \- Miss-DNL  
Summary: In a place like the Underground, but not, Frisk "puppeteers" a figure known only as Batter against foes...   
**Determined to Stand** \- Midnightmoon201  
Summary: Follows Frisk's journey through the Underground and after; the trials that Frisk faces aren't easy... [AT]  
 **Obliviotale** \- MidLuuna  
Summary: A tale about Alphys and Undyne...   
**Berserktale** \- BoneToDraw  
Summary: Frisk is an "unwanted" child, sent into the Underground to try and find a missing vial of a forbidden formula that contains the Berserk Virus, a virus made illegal because it made people lose their minds; one company is willing to take the risk of sending a child to the mountain after it after numerous tries to reproduce the virus have failed... [empty]  
 **Bonely** \- KuuhMuuh  
Summary: Frisk was a child when she fell into the Underground, thanks to Alphys using a teleportation device, she's back, but things have changed. Frisk is now a young adult who, for the first few hours, believes that everything of the Underground was just a dream until an incident with an old friend proves that things are indeed quite real... [AT]  
 **Insidetale** \- NaikoDraw  
Summary: A player from the world decides to do a genocide and then brings the world back after giving Chara their soul. Trouble is, Chara has finally connected and pulls the soul from the player, dragging them into the multiverse, into a world of Undertale where consequences are now real...   
**Rivertale** \- Tsunaamii  
Summary: The Underground isn't a safe place to be with Gaster doing experiments on everyone...   
**Shojotale** \- ShojotaleAU  
Summary: Frisk has freed the monsters, everyone is living peacefully and Frisk is a little closer to a certain monster than others; as she is walking home one night a monster she had never expect makes an appearance... [empty, AT]  
 **PlainlyTale** \- TIXIXIX  
Summary: The child who was to free the monsters was pushed... [AT]  
 **AT Designation 1** \- BanalRas  
Summary: Frisk made a promise to be there for Sans when he has a nightmare, the relationship between the two is tested when various events unfold.. [AT]  
Inky ~ That's not its name....  
Aria ~ I know, but its creator didn't give it one; what else am I supposed to call it?   
Inky ~ Good point, but why that?  
Aria ~ It's just a temporary acronym. "AT" stands for "alternate timeline" since it is a universe that is post-pacifist the "designation" part is just in case I find more of them without names.  
 **Hallowtale** \- Hallowtale  
Summary: A Halloween theme...   
**Flowey Fridays** \- joselyn565  
Summary: Uh... not really sure how to sum this one up yet... it's just a bunch of comic strips like a short show.   
**Deeptale** \- SteampunkCyborg  
Summary: Following a unique Sans through the timelines as he has to deal with memories, genociders, the curious, the pasifrisks and everything in between... then something changes and he realizes he and Flowey/Asriel, who's been helping him, are no longer in their original universe and the truth of their 'traveling' method... [note - multiverse is misinterpreted as "omniverse" which actually cannot exist]   
Aria ~ Note to self, this is Lou (Asriel) and O's (Sans) home world.   
Summary: Frisk returns to the mountain and Asriel is the one who emerges, but not everyone is happy to him, especially since Frisk seems to have disappeared.... [AT]  
 **Loveless** \- ZoeyWinterRose333  
Summary: Frisk is pushed by Flowey into the Underground, he then tells them that his "pellets" will fix them up. Frisk wakes up in a house only to meet Toriel... [AT]  
 **Linartale** \- skeleflame-UT  
Summary: Frisk goes to Mt. Ebbot to escape the hate, because of a gem she has that has magical abilities that were gifted to her from a falling star....  
 **Forever!Tale** \- MalaxTronix  
Summary: Monsters are finally free and happy on the surface, shouldn't monsters like Sans be happy, so ... why aren't they? [AT]  
 **MergeTale** \- UndertaleMurderSans  
Summary: There was another reset, but Frisk didn't fall like usual... they went back... and it's only after 10 years go by does Frisk fall down again... Things have changed. [AT]  
 **Unresetale** \- Kyrameru  
Summary: With Chara's help, Frisk frees the monsters to live on the surface, but... [AT]  
 **TalesTale** \- Virzoeve  
Summary: Where anything can happen...   
**DragonTale** \- BlueAndDark  
Summary: Looking for Dragon Balls, a young Goku accidentally stumbles into the Alpha Timeline and begins his journey through the Underground... [AT]  
 **FireRedTale** \- MagnaFae  
Summary: Red is a champion from Pallet Town. A different universe, a different time, a different place all together... but sometimes there are holes that appear in places where dimensions cross paths. Red stumbles upon this little anomaly, usually refereed to as a Rip or a Rift, where he meets a ghost child and finds himself tumbling into a world, a time and place, he does not belong and he must learn to navigate this new place without the aide of his normal team or the tactics of the world he knew. [AT]  
 **StormsTale -** Doudy20  
Summary: The monsters of the Underground find the Underground is very inhospitable and would be inhabitable if not for special bracelets worn by four young monsters...  
 **UnderwaterTale** \- Doudy20  
Summary: A mermaid named Frisk ventures into a world of monsters in the depths of the ocean...   
  
**OCs**  
  
Star Guardian Ink - only saw a photo  
Inky ~ Wow.... ANOTHER?!  
Aria ~ Yup... number 30... uh... crap... I lost count  
Inky ~ *laughter*  
Aria ~ -_-; *sighs and flips back* 39...  
G Bros - Known as G & GPap respectively, I know very little about the lather but the former originated from the deleted world known as Echotale which was created due to an event in the AU known as UnderPatch; G's world disappeared after his journey with his Frisk to right things after an experiment went wrong and threw everything into chaos. I do know that both are fusion results, in a sense. G is a combination of Gaster and Sans, while GPap is a combination of Gaster and Papyrus. While they are not technically brothers, the two are rarely seen apart though they seem to have differing temperaments.   
G!Frisk - Aka, Gaster Frisk. So far there are only whispered rumors and a painting...   
Chans - A merciless killer, he is the son of a Chara and Sans pair, but his home AU is unknown. He delights in the destruction and chaos of other AUs; he is mentally disturbed and causes no end of trouble for many protectors  
Blink - Black Ink... he calls himself Blink. He lives up to his name as he can be here and gone in the blink of an eye... [more information needed]  
Eden - no information on this guy yet, only seen a photo  
Glint - Seems to be another fusion version of Ink, no information on this guy yet... (geez that makes 42...)  
Ghost Code Sans - Out to destroy  
"Wizard" Sans - Apparently knowing his real name will destroy an entire multiverse... so I don't currently know it. He seems fairly powerful, but I know little else about him.  
SB - A combination of a horror character from another universe entirely called Bendy, and Sans. He has multiple personalities and is mostly dead inside but despite his abilities, and being an asshole... he's really not much of a threat  
Bit, Jade, Context & Void - All of them are siblings from a AU called "Coderunners" though there has yet to be a portal to that AU and there is little information regarding these four aside from that their shared parent is named Glitch and each has a different other parent.... sort of like how Ink & Error have a number of children from the many ships of them except somehow these four all exist in the same multiverse  
Inky ~ They do?  
Aria ~ Stop reading over my shoulder and yes, they do it. It's strange.  
Inky ~ Sorry, was just curious as to what you'd discovered.  
Aria ~ I know, I was going to tell you, and show you the sketches I made based on the photos I found  
Inky ~ WHERE do you keep getting these?  
Aria ~ My phone.  
Isle - a dragon, neko, eagle hybrid monster. despite that apparently an Error and Ink want her gone, she isn't really a threat to anyone as she's a pacifist  
Donnie - He fell into UnderFell from his own universe that is outside the multiverse; this ninja turtle comes from a timeline in his universe where he lost his entire family to Shredder, since coming to the multiverse though and encountering a "helpful" Red and Edge, he's under gone some changes  
Serif!Fresh!Sans - Fresh... with a cannibalistic side...


	12. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 9)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.  
 ****

**UnderBubble** \- SunVenice  
Summary: Monsters live trapped beneath the waves, surviving in a bubble that has the risk of being popped. One day a human falls into their realm...   
**UnderFell: A Shattered Edge** \- SakuranboNeko  
Summary: (An UnderFell AT) Frisk falls into the Underground, a place that is not very hospitable to humans...   
**Life Can't Be RESET** \- Dragonfire719  
Summary: Pacifist, Genocide, Pacifist, Genocide.... it just doesn't seem to end and it's Sans' personal hell... or it was. Frisk promised no more resets, but Sans... he doesn't quite believe it and there are some _skeletons_ in his own closet that refuse to stay where they should... [AT]  
 **Two Worlds** \- Spazzin/eney  
Summary: Frisk freed the monsters and while life is good, it's not perfect and there are bumps along the way as to be expected because not everyone is as accepting as Frisk... [AT]  
 **Horrorlust** \- 0Carkkio0  
Summary: Monsters hunt humans and each has their own "kink" on top of it... [currently no portal, AT]  
 **Alterdate** \- 0Carkkio0  
Summary: Something is up in the multiverse and it's up to Ink to figure it out and fix it before the "glitches" get too bad... [currently no portal]  
 **KingdomTale** \- Atlas-White  
Summary: A child has fallen into the Underground... [more info needed, currently no portal]  
 **ShippingTale** \- glazuki  
Summary: All "ships" are children. [more info needed, currently no portal]  
 **Lighttale** \- Sandrathebunny  
Summary: [information unknown, currently no portal]  
 **The Last Scientist** \- ChantalAllanson  
Summary: It's the same fight, over and over, or is it? It seems there's something Sans means to say... something he wants the child to know. Something Chara knows that Frisk does not... [AT]  
 **Balancetale** \- Annashingekinokoijn  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **BrokenTale -** Midnight197 **  
**Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Slavetale -** Midnight197/ Tomboywolftheif  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Cumbertale** \- ?  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderHail** \- Babybonefrans  
Summary: [more info needed, portal still in progress]  
 **UnderDecay** \- Little-Noko  
Summary: A world where the constant resets actually start to affect not only the characters, but HOME itself. No matter the path, kindness or violence, every reset leaves a permanent mark against the new timeline, similar to a scar that never fades.[no portal]  
 **Metrotale** \- CrystalEaterEvans  
Summary: Monsters of the Underground don't just wield magic, they control the elements.... [AT]  
 **Enoughtale** \- Tete-chin  
Summary: A child named Tete has replaced Frisk and changed things they should not have... [no portal]  
 **UnderAdventureTale** \- Tete-chin  
Summary: [information needed, no portal]  
 **FireTale** \- June5626  
Summary: [information needed, no portal]  
 **UnderNothingness** \- Kawaii-Nerdy  
Summary: [information needed, no portal]  
 **GzTale** \- GZ-Studio  
Summary: [information needed, no portal]  
 **PolybiusTale** \- StrikeYoko & GhostLiger  
Summary: There's an urban legend about an old arcade game called Polybius, it seems there's more to that old legend than previously thought.... [no portal]  
 **UnderMess** \- RhythmThieved  
Summary: [information needed, no portal]  
 **SlaughterTale** \- Kikuri-Kim  
Summary: [information needed]  
 **DemonicTale** \- Kikuri-Kim  
Summary: unknown, world abandoned without a portal [Empty]  
 **Kiwi!tale** \- ???  
Summary: Everything is the same as the Alpha Timeline but Frisk is different... [AT]  
 **FellTale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [information needed, no portal]  
 **Chosen One** \- Y3llowHatMous3  
Summary: Frisk has latched onto Sans as their father and the adventure begins... [AT]  
 **AnotherTale** \- ZarinaRose912  
Summary: [info needed, no portal]  
 **Warpertale** \- ChaosCat08  
Summary: [info needed, no portal]  
 **Up Above** \- dogycatswell  
Summary: Frisk saved everyone, but only after they nearly did a genocide and things aren't over yet... [AT]  
 **What Brothers Are For** \- Uketello  
Summary: Some poor soul made PJ cry, now his multiverse brothers are going to teach them a lesson they won't forget...

**Roaming OCs**

Blues - a Sans who followed (Inktober) Ink back from a mission, he's had it rough since his creation so he's rough around the edges from the constant bullying and he's got a short temper too  
Iris - he protects the multiverse in which such AUs like Underbite reside (i.e. food related multiverses)  
Pryamoy - child of Nightmare and Blue  
Ink Flowey - despite his usual roles in timelines and AUs... this one is one of the protectors  
Glacier - don't really know anything about him yet, just saw a picture  
Coda - a homeless Sans who is colorblind, stutters, loves sweets, is childish - though generally happy like Blue but less excitable - and a bit on the naive side  
Raceboot - even his creator isn't sure if he's a fusion of Eraser and Reboot or their son...   
Jace - don't know anything about him except that he sometimes goes by "Zans" as well  
Frost - an evil driven Sans with powers over ice, he has a god complex and even destroyed his own AU; his goal is to ice everything and make everyone his slaves.  
Aria ~ Not a Sans I want to meet up with any time soon if I don't have to  
Shinigami - seems to also take to the name Livir, the "fluff" of his hoodie is death to any who touch it besides him  
Dream Catcher/DC/Dean - a protector of dreams, he has no soul and is very anti-social; his job protecting dreams is stressful because he is the last survivor of his clan; he's very protective  
Blendery - [no info yet]  
DustMark - child of DC and Blendery, he is able to create nightmares and has sort of a "don't care" attitude but he loves his family


	13. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 10)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
Dreaming of Terrors (Companiontale)** \- SasukiMimochi  
Summary: Sans' dreams are anything but pleasant...   
**Undertomb** \- under-tomb (tumblr)  
Summary: A dark place, the surface is plagued by zombies and a red moon's light is all there is to light the way of life from day to day (there's no sunlight); monsters are bloodthirsty and Frisk's journey is more treacherous than ever before... [no portal, AT]  
 **AboveTale** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: The monsters are free and living on the surface, but not all is fine with the one they call their "Angel" ... [AT]  
 **PassionTale (Underlust) [A]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Charged with breaking her vow, Frisk is tossed into the Underground as a death sentence... [AT]  
 **ERRORTALE** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Chara and Frisk are twins who live together in the modern world, but while Chara is thought to be the good twin, Frisk is thought to be the opposite until something unexpected happens...   
**PassionTale** **(Underlust) [B]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Exiled to be devoured by monsters of the Underground, Frisk must try and make her way through the Underground... [AT]  
 **PassionTale** **[C]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Falsely accused of adultery, Frisk is tossed into the Underground to face the "judgement" of the monsters... [AT]  
 **PasstionTale [D]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Thrown into the Underground by a jealous woman on her wedding day, Frisk is found by Mettaton who rushes her to Toriel for medical attention... [AT]  
 **PassionTale [E]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: When the sacred flame goes out, a sacrifice must be made and that sacrifice is Frisk... [AT]  
 **Undertale: UnderFell [A] -** jade-alexandria  
Summary: Frisk falls down the Underground, escaping an abusive boyfriend... [AT]  
 **Undertale: UnderFell [B]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground, but she's not the "angel" other humans might claim to be and she's the first to admit it... [AT]  
 **Handplates: Human Interference** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Gaster created Sans and Papyrus as test subjects, but just when things were looking bad for the brothers a human suddenly appeared and interrupted one of Gaster's experiments; knocking him unconscious and freeing the brothers... [AT]  
 **Raventale [B]** \- Mintysammy  
Summary: Similar to the Alpha Timeline except the weight of everyone’s burdens manifests in wings - the darker the wings, the heavier the burden. Only Frisk seems to be able to see them. Determined to save everyone, their kindness might even cost them their life, since every time they save someone, black spots appear on their body, weakening Frisk more and more.... [no portal, AT]  
 **Blue Ink** \- TLFScarheart  
Summary: Underswap Sans was tricked into thinking he could be friends with Error, but when his world seems to be about to be destroyed because of his mistake, he finds himself rescued by Error's opposite. A skeleton artist named Ink, a protector of the universes. Things aren't quite so simple after they save Blue's world...  
 **Shadowtale** \- AvengedRitsuko  
Summary: Frisk survives a fall into the Underground, landing on a bed of crimson flowers ... [more info needed]  
 **UnderInferno** \- AlbatrossTech  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Parasyte** \- AlbatrossTech  
Summary: Where a parasite can take over a monster, morphing their appearance. The host is still mentally present through and through... it acts more like a separate being that allows for the host to use it's power, with a price of course. The price of the hosts own control over their moral compass and the need to feed on flesh and magic alike. The host can suppress their cravings but only for so long.... [no portal, AT]  
 **Bitty Problems** \- Poetax  
Summary: Sans and his counterparts have smaller versions of themselves that they take care of... [AT]  
 **OminousTale** \- ACGamer2 & LeDutchGirl  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **UnderReset** \- ACGamer2  
Summary: Sans has nightmares about the judgement hall... and the heart around his necklace isn't just an ordinary heart... [AT]  
 **UnderSilence** \- Sarana-Kaname  
Summary: MT. Ebbot - also called the 'suicide mountain' - is near Aokigara, a forest that's known for a high rate of people that vanish and never return. One day, a lonely soul decided to end their empty life once and for all. They even managed to reach the top of the mountain; when they saw the hole, the soul threw them self down. After an endless fall they hit the ground, but instead of dying they woke up in a grey place and the journey begins... [AT]  
 **AirenSsTale** \- ReginaSmile  
Summary: unknown [empty]  
 **Shiptale** \- shiporbeshipped (tmblr)  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **The Smell Of Dust In The Wind** \- Kitsunewolf95/Silvaure  
Summary: (UnderFell/UnderSwap AU) Red was doing his usual rounds, when something strange happened and he found himself face-to-face with a monster that looked like him but didn't act like him and monsters who were far too friendly... [AT]  
  
 **OC**  
  
Think!Sans - info needed, only seen a picture  
Toxic!Alphys - info needed, only seen a picture  
Neo!Sans - info needed, only seen a picture  
TimeKid Ink - cheerful child, pretty much a younger version of the original Ink but without trying to get laughs by being a jerk; he's a cute kid too but he's only found in the Quantumverse and he can't leave that multiverse and travel like Inky can (with me)...  
Aria ~ I'm starting to think that my being with Inky has altered his code... I should check him and see what I find...  
Hybrid!Sans - Hybrid was the result of a failed science experiment by WingDings Gaster. Gaster's original goal was to create an artificial Ink and an artificial Error. The souls used to perform this were artificial as well, and therefore had no magic specialties. At some point the two artificial beings escaped and became one being, creating Hybrid. He is an extremely calm and professional individual, and prefers not to interfere with timeline affairs. It is nearly impossible for him to lose his calm; however, this doesn't mean that he is unable to show small amounts of kindness. Hybrid wants to destroy all multiverse threats, called Fault's*. He will stop at nothing to achieve this goal, but he is not insane or and will not reach sadistic measures to accomplish this. He has the ability to summon blasters twice his size (15 HP damage), manifest blue crystallized spears and Time Slowing Errorized Flowey Bombs, as well as strings like Error's. His special ability, Traumasight, causes anyone who looks into his eyes to relive the worst moments of their life over and over; because of his lack of control of this ability he doesn't look anyone directly in the eyes.  
Aria ~ I've never met him... but from what information we do have... he could be a problem if only when it comes to the issue of the balance of the multiverses.... better not let him find out there's more than one...   
Starfall Ink - [no information]  
Inky ~ how many does that make now?  
Aria ~ 50  
Inky ~ hey... what's this note about a check?  
Aria ~ i'll tell you later  
Poison!Sans - Error's attempt to create someone to help destroy the multiverse, it failed to work as Ink was easily able to best him; but his ability to poison his enemies makes him a great threat...  
Idol Sans - he's introverted and very empathetic, he's also a singer; nothing else known yet  
Aria ~ supposedly he has his own universe but there's been no portal and I've not seen evidence of any AU yet  
Creative Sans - Nightmare & Ink's kid; he's got a disastrous personality though that is much more like Nightmare than Ink  
Ink Fell - introvert, doesn't like contact, quiet, afraid that people assume he's something he's not; he prefers to just live his life rather than be a guardian and is mostly a neutral personality  
Inky ~ 51....   
Vanilla Sans - generous, loves vanilla coca cola, perky, supposedly has an AU but no information there  
Gaster Sans!Ink - aka G!Ink/Gink ....   
Inky ~ 52...   
Letter!Sans - only a picture has been seen, no information  
Glitch - Glitch!Sans is 10 years old, loves hugs, is clumsy but is a great help to Ink and another guardian called Shredtale!Sans; he also lives in the Anti-Void with his multiverses' Ink  
Matrix!Sans - a protector who helps keeps the universal meltdowns to a minimum, not much else is known  
Seraphim Ink - only a picture has been seen, no information  
Inky ~ 53  
Outertale Ink - only a picture has been seen, not much information known other than he's like the original  
Inky ~ 54  
Aria ~ are you really going to keep doing that?  
Inky ~ why not?  
Cloud9 - a sans from an AU called UnderCloud, though there's no evidence yet of that AU and certainly no portal; he seems to be a very skittish and shy individual  
Ink Regito - Aka Rainy, he has good and bad days; normally a nice guy, he can be uncaring on a bad day  
Inky ~ 55  
Inklust - .... just no... no...  
Inky ~ oh my stars! *laughing* 56!!   
Underlust!Ink - ... just... yeah. i'm done. geez people.  
Inky ~ *laughing too hard to speak*  
Aria ~ -_-;   
Light Sans - a Sans who came to be when a universal teleporter malfunctioned; he brings light to the multiverse.  
Pen Sans - only a picture seen, no information  
Swapverse Ink - just what you'd expect, he's the opposite of the original Ink  
Inky ~ 58  
Ink Gaster - he likes messing with other AUs, a natural prankster mostly; he gets along with Error Gaster and Fresh Gaster; he works alongside Talekeeper Gaster; this odd crew actually helps restore the worlds Error destroys  
Error Gaster - works with Ink Gaster and Fresh Gaster, nothing else known  
Fresh Gaster - works with Ink Gaster and Error Gaster, nothing else known  
Ink!Airen - from an empty AU called AirenSsTale  
Inky ~ 59  
Error!Regi - from an empty AU called AirenSsTale  
Taiko Sans - a fusion of Ink and Error, not much else is known  
Ink Devil - a fusion of Ink and a entity called Enoko (sp?)  
Inky ~ 60  
Aria ~ really? this is a thing now?  
Inky ~ yup!   
Q - an enigmatic Sans that lives on the Internet, in fact, his entire world is there (oddly enough)  
  
* a being or thing that causes AU's to be destroyed. example: Error!Sans, Fresh!Sans


	14. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 11)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
Uderfail** \- Rodlfato  
Summary: Ink is bored as nothing really seems to be happening among the AUs, but unknown to him, something is happening... a Sans made a choice to fight Chara only to lose.... was it the right choice for his AU and what will happen now?   
**Fluffytale** -EchoExe  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **Nextale** \- nextale (tmblr)  
Summary: Set in the future of 209X, Mt Ebott is home to a resistance group that make attempts to save their brethren... [empty]  
 **Sintale** \- SilverMoonXXIII/anothersilvermoon (tumblr)  
Summary: The barrier was broken but knowing that he'd be dethroned, Asgore kept this fact a secret from the other monsters and soon a different barrier arose, one created out of the magic from the Seven Deadly Sins. Asgore spread the lie that the seven human souls could not destroy the barrier and were worthless, festering only hatred for humanity among monsterkind... Frisk's journey is more periless than ever with only Papyrus untainted by hatred as their guide and only Hope to fuel them... can Frisk undo the evil done to monsterkind by the seven sinful souls? [no portal, AT]  
 **Underhundred** \- Tiffcatmiokawaii  
Summary: The story begins with the breaking of the barrier, but while Sans is closer to Frisk than a friend things only truly begin the day they see the sunset... [AT]  
 **SullenTale** \- ReginaSmile  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CryOneTale -** AirenTale  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **A Fresh Face** \- dustytuft  
Summary: Frisk finished a neutral run, but a year has passed and they haven't come back. Instead, someone new and unexpected falls into the Underground and brings a whole new brand of trouble... (Kingdom Heart x UT universe collide) [official designation AT - 2.1]  
 **UnderSwitch** \- HTF-ADTI-MLP100606  
Summary: A world where Sans & his brother switched places with Alphys & Undyne. [Empty]  
 **UnderDoll** \- Uketello  
Summary: Gaster and Sans move to the surface into a large mansion, but in this place where they seem like a happy family, the past is cast in deep shadows and not everything is as it seems....   
**Charalgamate: Origins** \- xxMileikaIvanaxx  
Summary: How Charalgamate came to be...  
 **SwapShelter** \- ReaperSmildon  
Summary: Sans takes care of his (much) younger brother; ferals make the Underground a dangerous place and the Royal Guard exists to hunt them down. Sans, however, has permission to handle ferals and help them in a sort of rehabilitation center that is hidden deep in Snowdin and guarded by ferals.  
 **Bubbletale** \- JBDragon666  
Summary: The barrier was supposed to break, but it didn't. Even after everything conceivable was tried and so... they reset to search for answers... [AT]  
 **Hopetale** \- HappYEnDay  
Summary: A tale of a child who fell and met a young monster and the truth is not what you might believe....   
**CRYSTALtale** \- GalaxyYT232  
Summary: After being forced Underground, the monsters suffered famine, drought and death; among the royals only the queen survived to rule. This place is considered an "error" and one that was never meant to survive, until one day...   
**Eldritchfell** \- LKWayvern  
Summary: Two children fall into the Underground and must learn to survive...   
**Endtale** \- imatrashcan2  
Summary: Frisk is back a second time to the Underground, and they are not alone...   
**Underteers** \- AGuardianOfDreams/Jackfrost-300-truefrost  
Summary: [more research needed, no portal] (based off 3 musketeers)  
 **Bladetale** \- MeannCat & ?   
Summary: Monsters and humans alike fight with weapons that reflect their soul. [no portal, AT]  
 **Newtale** \- Bunnymuse  
Summary: A human named Corina falls into the Underground and she isn't like Frisk... [AT]  
 **Underfell [B]** \- Arerona  
Summary: Frisk is running for their life when who do they run into but Papyrus... [AT]  
 **Undergenocide** \- Jackfrost-300-truefrost  
Summary: Frisk is dead, the world is nothing but a desolate apocalypse that continues to play out at the hands of a merciless Papyrus and an insane Sans...  
 **Hopeverse** \- Jackfrost-300-truefr/Wheredinosaursroam13 & AGuardianofDreams  
Summary: Life on the surface isn't ideal for monsters, but it's not as bad as it could be. Except that once they emerged it was obvious that there wasn't just one group of monsters living Underground.... Everything seems fine on the surface, that is until two humans show up in the backyard of the place the six "brothers" call home. Thing is, even with peace talks with the humans, resets are still happening, but it isn't Frisk...   
**Overplague** \- Jackfrost-300-truefrost  
Summary: Sans was working on a device, his life comfortable after finally finding a mate, but something went wrong. The device backfired and opened a portal to a virus infected world and from it came a creature that soon turned the world into a cannibalistic apocalypse.... [no portal]  
 **Chivalrytale** \- AGuardianOfDreams  
Summary: A world of magic and swords, where chivalry is law and monsters live alongside humans. Times aren't always peaceful, but the monsters were never sealed away and it's master swordsman like Sans who are often called upon to keep the peace. [no portal]  
  
  
 **OC**  
  
Order!Sans - aka Covenant or Arc, he wants everything perfectly orderly and wants to enslave the AUs in order to achieve this goal; he hates creativity and free thinking, despises puns and is very strict and cruel. He also is aware of his Creator, someone named Paint, and hates them.  
Over - This Sans devours AUs, much like a marvel character that devours worlds... definitely a Sans that needs to be guided or destroyed.... not sure which at this point.  
Timeline Sans - aka Time, he keeps watch over the Timelines to make sure things run smoothly...   
Aria ~ hope he doesn't mind me...   
Opal Sans - daughter of Ink & Error, prefers peace and quiet  
Idea Sans - blames himself for the destruction of his home, which is now empty; he isn't affected by time and sometimes stays with his multiverse's Ink in the Doodlesphere  
Fell Goth - an Underfell version of Goth (need more be said?)  
Desire!Sans - a fusion of Ink and Dream  
Aria ~ what will people think of next?  
Inky ~ dunno, I kinda want to meet this one now. by the way... what number is that? I've lost count.  
Aria ~ *laughs* 61  
DJ Ink - fusion of Ink & Foxtrot  
Limbo!Sans - from a genocide run where the timeline's code crashed and he was the only survivor  
Cross X - his name originates from the markings on his forehead and cheeks; he's an introvert  
Dis - child of Sario (Sullentale) and Snake (CryOneTale)  
Dusk - This trouble some Sans can summon shadow creatures, teleport, and uses shadow magic as well as normal bones as his attacks. He cannot, however, sustain a gaster blaster. He has a home world, but I do not know its name currently.   
Shade!Sans - nothing is known about him, I've only seen a sketch  
Tempe - a child of Arty & Ink all that is known is that he loves art, hates when his scarf is dirty though he doesn't care if the rest of him is; only the purple stain on his skull is actually a part of him and not just paint and he's also said to be yandere.... (yikes)


	15. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 12)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
GlitchedFateTale** \- LavaDoctor/ ?  
Summary: [more research needed]  
 **UnderBasement** \- NatuneNuko/Bluemoonriversky  
Summary: Isaac accidentally chooses the wrong trapdoor and falls down into Undertale world, where he was found by Toriel, and after years he forgot what truly happened to him, when he escaped his old family house as a really small child. He meets Frisk when they falls to the Underground. Frisk and Isaac tries to discover mysteries about the first fallen human.  
 **Understeam** \- ms1sharklee (tumblr)  
Summary: After years of being alone and only with others like them, a cyborg-human falls into the Underground, a kingdom made of automatas known as Robotas, who were neither formed to be like human nor animal. Each of which moves thanks to the power of a fragment of their maker's soul. The cyborg-human calls for help, the prince answers and the two become like siblings. One day the two children sneak into the human world, but neither return and so the same who sent the cyborg-human send a human child to investigate this long forgotten kingdom of robots...   
**UnderHell** \- UnderHellSans19  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **UnderHell** **[B]** \- enderlox301  
Summary: [unknown] [empty]  
 **UnderHell [C]** \- Z0mb3xor  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **SocioTale** \- Z0mb3xor  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **Underhell** \- TheInsaneJesterMARX  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **UnderHELL** \- yuyusunshine  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **Underhell [B]** \- JARGURL  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **UnderHell [D]** \- xXCatdemon1995Xx  
Summary: A set of skeleton children are mysteriously left in the care of the Royal Scientist, Wing Ding Gaster...   
**GlitchSwap** \- ReneeTheEchidnaFox14  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **Butlertale Undertake** \- butlertale  
Summary: This is about Frisk and Sans, where humans and monsters work peacefully together; Frisk is a smart, tomboyish, sarcastic tease and Sans is a jealous, pushy flirt.  
 **Butlertale** \- Jack-Strideer  
Summary: A crossover between the universes of Black Butler and Undertale, this universe is in the multiverse that contains crossovers. (that is one big multiverse there....)  
 **Underhell [C]** \- Yoko-No-Dara & xXxHound-Of-HellxXx  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **Dustswap** \- Laura10211  
Summary: Blue was on normal patrol when he spotted the Frisk possessed Chara, he tries to stop them only for them to attack, but at the last moment his brother appears, taking the deadly blow himself and saving Blue. Devastated and determined to stop the human, Blue injects himself with DT he finds in Undyne's lab and he will never be the same again... [AT]  
 **Crosstale** \- Laura10211  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **Herotale** \- Laura10211/InkedStraws/Shift-Dreams  
Summary: Ancient creatures that seek only to kill, stand in the way of any who try to cross the barrier that keeps the monsters from humans....  
 **Shuffletale** \- Laura10211/InkedStraws/Shift-Dreams  
Summary: Roles aren't what one expects here, where the only truly normal thing is the flower and the children who fall...   
**TerrariaSwap** \- Laura10211/InkedStraws/Shift-Dreams  
Summary: Like Terriariatale but with no curses (swearing) or mature situations.... and of course roles swapped....  
 **Virtualtale** \- Laura10211/InkedStraws/Shift-Dreams  
Summary: Instead of being separated with a barrier Underground, monsters are banished to the digital world....   
**Forest!Tale** \- RusherLily  
Summary: In a darker multiverse (one I've dubbed as "Dark Reality") is a place where the life of the forest is what sustains monsters.   
**Underfeels** \- underfeels-au  
Summary: Not all is so great between Sans and Papyrus... [AT]  
 **CTRL-DELETE** \- MoonWolfEverything  
Summary: During all the resets as Chara tries to defeat Sans, _something_ is awakened... [AT]  
 **Consequences** \- TC-96  
Summary: Frisk must deal with the consequences of a reset, and Sans isn't so quick to forgive... [AT]  
 **Dividetale [A]** \- royredstudios/EdwardSerif   
Summary: A half elf named Frisk falls into the Underground during an attempt to escape their torment at human hands... [AT]  
 **OM No Mercy** \- Maxlad  
Summary: Papyrus reflects on things that happened and mistakes made in trying to change a genocidal Frisk... [AT]  
 **Nothing Left** \- LuLu-Ne  
Summary: Frisk is slaughtering everything in their wake, but it's not what it seems and confidence leads to a lucky shot by the only monster left alive... [AT]  
 **Bad Days** \- TheBombDiggity666  
Summary: Rumors are flying about the skeleton family and Dr. Gaster must deal with the consequences of such...   
**Dusttale** \- ask-dusttale (tmblr)  
Summary: Sans wanted to stop the madness brought on by the human's killing spree so he makes the fatal choice to increase his own LV to defeat the human once and for all, but it goes so horribly wrong because dusting just one monster isn't enough... [AT]  
 **Dusttale [B]** \- Jack18022  
Summary: Sans fights to stay sane... [AT]  
 **X-Comic** \- Ritatheuniquedrawer  
Summary: Cross is causing trouble ... [AT]  
 **Ruverse** \- Jynx10  
Summary: A pair of twins lived in a universe, their fate would be one no one could expect... There's so many versions that have included the twins that they're their own multiverse...   
**Murderfail** \- Rodifato  
Summary: Chora, from Underfail, faces off with Classic for answers...   
**LOVETale** \- Midnight197  
Summary: Where LOVE isn't just a number, like a parasite it changes its "host" as the violence grows and even pacifists like Papyrus aren't safe from it completely...  
 **LOVEFell** \- Midnight197  
Summary: A not-quite harsher version of LOVEtale...   
**UnderSwap [B]** \- TwilaHomes  
Summary: Things aren't as cheerful as they seem or should be, and the human Chara isn't in the Underground because they want to be... [AT]  
 **Ring the Smoke Alarm** \- GamerSelkie  
Summary: Gaster's dreams reveal something of him, but will he listen... ?  
 **Straytale** \- WolvznPerry  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
 **OC**  
  
Naga - as his name suggests, he's a half serpent and unlike other such creatures that were mostly confined to the Adoptiverse, this one travels about.  
N.C. - short for his full name which is (literally) Needlessly Complicated, next to nothing is known about him, however.  
CB - short for Color Bloom, he is the brother of Tempe  
Hellhound Ink - guardian for the AU Hellhoundtale   
Inky ~ You know, it's kinda scary sometimes to think that there are so many versions of me running around....   
Aria ~ Well the multiverses are a large place, that is for certain.  
Etch - aka Dreamswitch Ink, he's an edgy insomniac with major memory problems.. it's unknown how he functions as a guardian for his universe  
Krypton - aka Dreamswitch Error, he's a shy, broken soul  
Canvas - a fusion of Ink and Waffles (MercySwap), one of the few who can match Overload's power (besides myself)  
Sephtis - aka Dreamswitch Nightmare, not much is known about him...   
Copycat - a fusion of Timax (ChaosTale) and Fans (Firetale), he's a bit emotional but a great ally to have  
CC - a fusion of Timax (ChaosTale) and G (GearTale), he can be a bit of a... tool, but then again like Creator like creation.... though it's not his fault half of him comes from bad blood.  
CCM - a fusion of a chaotic Timax (ChaosTale) and a corrupt Balance (BalanceTale), this guy is a wild cannon... but he's good in a fight if you can point him in the right direction...  
Fresh!Cross - not sure who possessed who here... but this guy is definitely bad news...  
Outer Death - a fusion of Star (Outertale) and Reaper (Underdeath?) though his purpose isn't entirely clear...


	16. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 13)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
HorrorTale: Who Died in the End** \- fishchin89  
Summary: A timeline where Alyssa fell in love with Horror, but he was blind with grief when someone killed his brother and there are consequences... [AT]  
 **Scarstale** \- Bucket-Guy  
Summary: A tale for a time when a royal scientist, W.D. Gaster, was still employment to the king...   
**Undertale: A Father's Love** \- Dormin-Kanna  
Summary: Frisk faces retribution from the father of two skeletons as they have done a genocide run but decided in the end to attempt to do things right... [AT]  
 **Underbrats** \- unazure  
Summary: After a child returns from Mount Ebbot, Frisk decides to go themselves to help a friend free the monsters... [AT]   
**AnotherTime** \- draniae  
Summary: It begins like any other genocide... [AT]  
 **Wolftale** \- draniae  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CorruptSave** \- Pokeami  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TwinnedSouls** \- Pokeami  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Edenverse** \- draniae & Pokeami  
Summary: A multiverse that is the model of what all multiverses should be, where many guardians work together to keep the peace no matter what their past may have been. This multiverse that also includes AnotherTime, Wolftale, CorruptSave, DivineTime, Undermemory and TwinnedSouls alongside Xtale, Dreamtale, Aftertale, Underlust and has its own Error and Ink. [no portal]  
 **ProtoMultiverse** \- draniae, Pokeami, & TsuikaMi  
Summary: A multiverse full of "proto type" monsters and other creations...   
**Empireverse** \- lunnar-chan (tumblr)  
Summary: A multiverse where there are warring factions ruled by Dream and Nightmare...   
**DivineTime** \- TsuikaMi  
Summary: Sans is a monster who helps watch over his universe's timelines...  
 **Originetale** \- TsuikaMi & draniae  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Lesstale** \- LastOneStandin  
Summary: With the sixth soul, Flowey makes his move, killing Asgore and stealing the human souls, but without a seventh and not enough monster souls to fully transform him monsters are left without their souls. The seventh soul falls only to find that things are wrong... [AT]  
 **Unknownverse** \- community  
Summary: A universe where monsters can be found of varying shapes and sizes, they otherwise would have no home and are not travelers. (It's sort of like Core!Frisk's home but... less empty)  
 **Hass!Tale** \- Beastsans  
Summary: Little to nothing is known about the place before Error's attack other than that Sans was the king of monsters before the attack and being experimented on by Gaster - who disappeared after Dream appeared in the AU and helped Viven bring order. [no portal]  
 **Knightfell** \- StarBellWing  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SilveredTale** \- SilverTehSkeleton  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AmberTale** \- Trefoil-underscore (fanfiction.net)  
Summary: Sans becomes Gaster's newest employee after a rather... explosive interview... [AT]  
 **ChryTale** \- Trefoil-underscore  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Stolentale** \- Tiyuji  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underwest Corrupted** \- zeroa5 raven  
Summary: A glitch in the timeline caused everything to go wrong... Sans lost his family, everything, to Asgore... and now is out for revenge.... [no portal]  
 **TribalTale** \- zeroa5raven  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tribalswap** \- zeroa5raven  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tribalfell** \- zeroa5raven  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tribalswapfell** \- zeroa5raven  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HoovesTale** \- nazo677  
Summary: The monsters are magic deer that roam about, trying to avoid hunters that might kill them. Frisk is a conservationist trying to give them sanctuary from Chara... [no portal]  
 **Gamertale** \- zeroa5raven  
Summary: Two lonely creations are found by Ink who puts them together, he helps the babybones until one day, he forgets... but the two are far from defenseless and one of them has never forgiven the artist for forgetting them...   
**Brawtale** \- SonicBoomArtist353  
Summary: [unknown, empty]  
 **Timetale** \- AllesiaTheHedge  
Summary: Sans is the pun master everyone knows... around his brother anyway. He's the head Royal Scientist, and over the years with the loss of both parents, he's changed... and as he waits for the final human soul to appear he begins to have nightmares and - according to him - hallucinations of times - and monsters - gone by.... [AT]  
 **Sellerstale** \- simakai  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undermyth** \- Yoshachu  
Summary: A group of monsters created but not given a home by their Creator, they were found wandering the Anti-Void by Aria & Inky who gave them their own home...  
 **Guardians of Mercy** \- Yoshachu  
Summary: When the barrier broke, the six human SOULs shattered, and small fragments from each SOUL scattered throughout Golden Valley. Gradually, each monster came across the SOUL fragment when embracing their trait to save a human, granting them powers and abilities. Together, the team of human SOUL-powered superheroes fight crime. A mysterious being is running around killing humans left and right, leaving absolutely no evidence or weapons behind… Can the Guardians of Mercy track down this secret killer and bring their reign of terror to an end? [no portal]  
 **Fallen** \- TwilightTheRaven  
Summary: Chara Falls with their friend, Kai, into a strange place with monster-like creatures, but this isn't the Underground...   
**Tickletale** \- Mangled-But-Golden (ghastimafrix) & toxIcShImo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underpocalypse** \- Yoshachu  
Summary: Due to a bet by a friend, Tabitha aka Frisk, finds themselves in the Underground where monsters live in anger and fear thanks to their dictator, Toriel. Can Frisk's kindness save them?   
**Colorful-Tale** \- ender-riolugirl  
Summary: When the humans won the war against monsters they lost the sight to see colors, all save a select few who were then deemed insane because they could see color. It is said that all who climb the mountain share the fate of a mage who went up to to place flowers there only to disappear... [AT]  
  
 **OC**  
  
DD Gaster & DD Grillby - their creator did it as a joke, but ... well... creations in the multiverse aren't just things to make on a whim here....   
Mise a Jour - aka MAJ, the poor guy was created solely to be an outlet for his Creator's angst and thus he has needlessly suffered though he is a very kind soul and has done nothing to deserve this... (he is also a friend of mine)  
Infinity Sans - Next to nothing is known about this Sans who lost his AU, some call him Infinity for short  
Infinity Papyrus - Brother to Infinity, some call him Infit for short.   
Infinity Gaster - No one knows what he is to Infit or Infinity, he's often referenced as I.G.  
Dreamswitch Fell - A version of Red who lost his home, was then redesigned by a Creator (Nighttamer77) who gave him a purpose, protecting the AUs and he joined the ranks of being a true guardian after some training (from yours truly).


	17. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 14)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Pyromaniac** \- sonicfangirl666  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **HellTime** \- sonicfangirl666  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Overlegend** \- StarBellWing  
Summary: Tired of "the player" doing merciless runs, someone interferes and for the first time... the child wakes up on their own... [AT]  
 **Cybertale** \- APEX-Knight  
Summary: In the distant future, humans and monsters lived together in peace. However, the humans, fearing that the monsters were becoming too advanced, attacked them. After the monster’s defeat, the humans sealed them inside a dimensional rift system (pocket dimension). Over time the monsters developed their own advanced civilization through the use of magic and science. But they still hope to one day return to their original dimension....  
 **PGR** \- HTF-ADTI-MLP100606  
Summary: Papyrus finds a game for his computer and begins to play it, unfortunately it seems that his actions in the game are being reflected in his reality and Sans has to protect his brother from the human who is after him...  
 **Returntale** \- BinxDiAngelo  
Summary: It all begins with the final battle with the prince of monsters....   
**StoryTale** \- Ritatheuniquedrawer  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TimeTale** \- Maomil  
Summary: In an expansive void, Sans is the only soul in existence; keeping track of countless clocks that must be in perfect working order as an omniscient being...  
 **Ice-skatetale** \- alu126  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underskates** \- AGuardianOfDreams  
Summary: The cheers of a crowd turn to horror when a trick goes wrong and the rising star of skates, Frisk, disappears during a stunt. Search parties are sent everywhere but no leads turn up. Frisk wakes up to find himself in a very unfamiliar place and begins to uncover something that history has long forgotten... [AT]  
 **Black-Bones** \- blackfury42 & AwkwardSass  
Summary: A world of pirate monsters... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **WorldView** \- alainaprana (tmblr)  
Summary: This is a universe that crosses perpendicular to the Undertale multiverse, as well as several others; it is not - in and of itself - an Undertale universe but its versatility allows for travelers to visit it should any come across it.   
Inky ~ A universe outside the multiverse?  
Aria ~ We had this discussion when I made the Unknownvese, there are countless multiverses that exist, but they rarely cross paths due to the conflicting natures and natural laws within each.  
Inky ~ So then... there really IS a universe that is full of ponies?!  
Aria ~ *sighs* Yes, Inky, there really is.   
Inky ~ And I thought our multiverse was vast...  
Aria ~ It is, but it's hardly the only one.  
 **Wake Up** \- LazyDragonAss  
Summary: A genocide fight is lost... or is it? [AT]  
 **Golden Soul** \- DatChaoticWolf  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Sicktale** \- randomravenart  
Summary: A monster on the surface is looking for love, but things on the surface are not ideal...   
**The Fallen Child** \- Virzoeve  
Summary: The reason that Chara climbed the mountain that day... [AT]  
 **Love At First Bite** \- SansIsMyWaifu  
Summary: A timeline where Sans becomes part cat and finds love... [AT]  
 **GlitchShift** \- CamilaAnims  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Talecrossing** \- LisaLadvi  
Summary: A timeline where the Undertale universe crosses paths with another universe known as Animal Crossing...   
[AT]  
Aria ~ oi vey...  
 **Infinitytale** \- FukuroMami555  
Summary: An explosion occurred in the Underground from the barrier and it has brought about change, something has come into the Underground and it has "borrowed" Sans' body... [AT]  
 **GZTale** \- GoizyDee  
Summary: Sans always protected his brother, even from their father, but a memory causing Sans to lose control and accidentally attack his brother after Gaster's disappearance tore them apart; now the most vicious monster, Papyrus is without compassion for anyone, doing only what the king bids... a king who knows no mercy to humans or any who would protect them....   
**Memorytale** \- solar-chan2003  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Marionnette: A 10K Sidestory** \- 13-lenne-13  
Summary: While out looking for Frisk, someone is pulled into the Underground by Flowey, but not without a fight. This new child is glad to have found Frisk, but not all is as it seems... [AT]  
 **OCtale** \- St0ne-Draws  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **OCtale [B]** \- CreditColors  
Summary: Fanmade characters take the place of the usual cast... [no portal]  
 **OCtale [C]** \- MariMineCraft333  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **OCTale** \- GRANATE-44  
Summary: A world filled of oc sonas, a human falling...   
**OCTale [B]** \- FoxyFazSE  
Summary: Another world full of ocs monsters. [no portal]  
 **OCTale [C]** \- TER1AN  
Summary: A world of ocs. [empty]  
 **OCtale [D]** \- DuskAndSnowflake2468  
Summary: The monsters of the Underground are replaced by ocs... [no portal]  
 **OcTale** \- CalibriLovesCheese  
Summary: A world populated by oc monsters. [empty]  
 **OCTale: After The Fact** \- CharaDreamer55  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnionTALE** \- FictiveFeline  
Summary: Monsters and humans went to war while each group was still only in the stage of hunter/gatherer in evolution and while the monsters were sealed Underground, each section formed into unions based on where they decided to live.... [no portal]  
 **Doomtale** \- FictiveFeline  
Summary: A Sans who met with great misfortune takes it upon himself - taking the name Firenze, to hunt down and destroy the Chara ghost that had plagued him. In doing so, he visits other timelines and destroys the 8th fallen child again... and again and again.... [AT]  
 **Substale** \- FictiveFeline  
Summary: A universe where youtubers replace the original monsters... [no portal]  
 **Where My Demons Hide** \- FictiveFeline  
Summary: Union Sans has a secret he wants to hide...   
**Stringtale** \- S-A-N-S-A-C-I-A-L  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Saved [OCTale (E)]** \- Indi-Dragon  
Summary: Fall has been alone and scared and another (Shadow) moves forward to save them....  
 **Octale** \- bloodypixel777  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **OCtale [E]** \- NightWolfEmoArt  
Summary: Someone has fallen....   
**OCTale** **[E]** \- lunabig  
Summary: Maggie falls into the Underground and meets Chara... [empty]  
 **OCTale Next Gen.** \- Beatriz Helen (facebook)  
Summary: The next generation of ocs to replace the monsters...   
**OCTale** **[F]** \- Carlythecheetah  
Summary: [no info, empty]  
 **OCTale [G]** \- SonicPals101  
Summary: Another timeline of ocs.... [no portal]  
 **Bone Soul and Flesh Blood** \- Is_A_Zombie (A03)  
Summary: Chara is a child growing up in a village of humans that comes under attack from other humans; everything they have known up until then is suddenly lost and they fall into the Underground to begin a new life. That life, however, will soon be riddled with strife as monsters struggle to grow food and thanks to a sickness the last of Chara's old life is ripped away and replaced by a not-so-unfamiliar skeleton monster... [AT]  
 **OmegaTale: CrossOver** \- The-RL-Bonehead  
Summary: A timeline where Cross decided to go after less known AUs instead of the ones well known... [empty, AT]  
 **Undernever** \- TigerLion101  
Summary: After countless genocide timelines, something about Frisk seems different. They aren't as cocky and sassy as usual, and they seem to be going as fast as possible through the underground. Meanwhile, in the void, Gaster, Chara, and Asriel begin to wonder why Frisk is doing this. When they reach the end of a genocide and Chara tries to reset everything, Frisk nearly kills them and resets on their own... starting a pacifist route, but just when things seem peaceful monsters start vanishing and only when Frisk is seen killing Sans is the culprit clear and something has to be done... [AT]  
  
  
 **OC**  
  
Ghost Codes - not much is known about this Sans other than he wants to destroy everything (just another Error...)  
Razzy - (info needed, I've only seen a picture of him)  
Kibou - A child of Dream and Blue, he has a very sweet disposition; but like his uncle he can have a nasty temper if provoked  
Harem!Sans - Despite his name, he doesn't run a harem or anything like it; the poor guy is confined to a house which is all that makes up his AU. He can, however, reach out and invite others into his home through the means of a blue rose with one's name attached to it. He is very friendly and a good friend to many.  
Gloom - a female skeleton with an attitude to match Ace's, whom she considers family  
Onyx - sometimes called Berry/Blue/Bartender, he's a bartending skeleton and makes good drinks; his Horrortale counterpart is mentally traumatized.  
Duodecim - Nothing is known about this particular Sans yet.


	18. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 15)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
SeventhTale** \- galaxy-doodler/silvurgalaxies  
Summary: Frisk resets six times, dying on each time to restart their pacifist run. When Frisk finally beats 'the game' and frees the monsters, they seek to get rid of their SAVE ability, and to stop resetting for good. Of course Chara won't have any of that. Giving up their DETERMINATION is like abandoning Chara, who steals Frisk's DETERMINATION to make a new world, a perfect one. One that never had Frisk. One that Chara rules. And Frisk's friends? They've changed. Can Frisk save their friends from their sins and revert them back to normal, restoring the timeline to what it once was? [AT]  
 **SentimenTale** \- Maspaz04  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undermemory** \- Undermemorytale  
Summary: Memory Sans has no idea who or what he is, only living in a world that is made of glass-like crystals. A world where souvenirs and memories from other AUs gather, while seeking to find his own place, he protects the memories of the others...   
**SplitTale** \- MyCreepyDraw  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **OfferTale** \- MyCreepyDraw  
Summary: A being, not exactly human, wakes up in a strange place...   
**NebulaTale** \- Drragonette  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **OccultVerse** \- LeaDarkYandere66  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underlifeblood** \- axellesanblog (tmblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AlterFell Dream** \- alterfell-dream (tmblr)  
Summary: After being told to hide, Frisk falls into the Underground to escape humans that had destroyed their life... [AT]  
 **Epictale** \- yugogeer12  
Summary: [no information; empty]  
 **Lvtale** \- lvtale (tmblr)  
Summary: A war was started by a human who thought humans were superior to monsters, on the same day a child was born and that child was cursed by others; one day, in hopes of dying to escape the cruelty, the child fell into Mount Ebbot... [AT]  
 **BambiTale** \- MyCreepyDraw  
Summary: The only survivors of their world is a set of monsters named Cervio and Tamia!Frisk who tend to travel between SplitTale, OfferTale and A-1Tale...  
 **UnderDeath** \- Nullgray  
Summary: An evil force makes a bargain with one who was scattered across time and space... [AT]  
 **Other Story** \- Jaravina  
Summary: The monsters won the war. The only "save point" is hidden in Sans' body as a result of self-experimentation and he is hiding a deadly secret.... things aren't what they seem with him. With Frysk emerging, can she show the monsters that humans and monsters can live again in peace? [AT]  
 **Undereclipse** \- xXDartingDragonsXX  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Vibranttale** \- xXDartingDragonsXX  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Datatale** \- xXDartingDragonsXX  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Ashtale** \- AshleyFluttershy  
Summary: Percy (Papyrus) and Sora (Sans) grew up very different thanks to being bullied as children...   
**Underventure** \- Slasharu  
Summary: Frisk struggles with the past... [empty, AT]  
 **Underblaze** \- (formerly Emiko-Fubuki) IkiYukikaze aka Yasuuko  
Summary: A happy-go-lucky Sans, Glassy, jumps about and decides one day to go on an adventure outside his AU where he meet Blueberry...   
**Undernight** \- LunaIsAnArtist  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Techno - a Sans who is haunted by his past and what once was for him, he now observes AUs and counts them. His "job" is to create an AU database, given to him by his "boss" (an unknown entity).   
Curlz - a rather shy and self-conscious Sans  
Apans - nothing is yet known about this Sans   
Muffin - a child of Muffet and Grillby  
Forest Sans - not much is known about him or his world as it's in a language that is (literally) foriegn  
Oby - a child of Blue (UnderSwap) and OV (OccultVerse)  
Chomint - a child of Nightmare and Ccino  
Jeffans - a fusion of Sans & Jeff the Killer   
Aria ~ *groans* just what we need... ANOTHER threat...  
Inky ~ I know... I know...   
Glasses - a child of Horror and Fresh, he's childish, loves to eat and is blind  
Deneb - a child of Star (Outertale) and Sci (Science Sans), he loves astronomy and spaceships, he also knows how to float but doesn't seem to like it.  
Hela - a child of Death (Reapertale) and Dream (Dreamtale) she is sweet and shy but can be a little crazy at times  
Yiang - two children who share the same soul, a child of Cross (X-tale) and Nightmare (Dreamtale); the two can fuse, the two fight a lot and Ying seems to be the dominate personality between the two (something almost akin to a symbiotic relationship...); only called Yiang when fused otherwise are Ying & Yang.  
Desing - (another) Error and Ink child, he is a VR master who tends to talk too much when nervous, his soul is a chip and he glitches when he's mad.  
Belladora (Bell) - a Dust (Dusttale) and Lust (Underlust) child, he loves gardening and fashion, he's a bit crazy though  
Ofeo - a Lust (Underlust) and Ink child, he's a nsfw artist and a musician with a heart shaped inkspot on his cheek; he's also a romantic  
Starke - a Cross (X-tale) and Epic (EpicTale) child, she disguises herself as a boy because of her strength and is very serious  
Oske - a Horror (Horrortale) and Dust (Dusttale) child, he likes scaring people and loves meat and blood  
Klez (Malware) - a Error and Fresh child, born when fresh tried possessing Error only to fail but ended up making a new parasite with the ability to infect technology; he's bad with people (mostly due to the fact his presence can kill them), he only talks like Fresh when excited  
Pixect - not much is known about this one  
Stardust Gaster - a traveler with a very inquisitive mind, a diligent pupil in studying the AUs and trying to help the Guardians protect them; it is unknown if he ever had a home as its identity has been erased from his code...   
Future Sight Sans - aka F.S., he can actually see into the future and see possible outcomes; it's a blessing and a curse... his home AU was destroyed by Error so he roams the multiverse.  
Socio - not much is yet known about him other than he looks like his name....   
Hunter - not much is yet known about him  
Daiya - not much is known about him/her (?)  
Digi-Ink!Zans - not much is known (only seen a pic of him)  
Underlight - a cheerful guy who lost his home and everything, but has somehow managed to stay positive  
W.D. Diaster - supposed sister of a Gaster, not much else is known  
TV Sans - this ball of fluff is a great friend, but he doesn't like being stared at due to his unusual appearance and while he can copy the magic of any Sans for ten minutes he prefers hand-to-hand combat  
Freddy Nerd - a fusion of Golden Sans & Nerd Sans  
Golden Sans - a crossover Sans (FNAF)  
Nerd Sans - not much is known about this guy except that he has two types of magic  
Silias - a Sans that is quick on his feet in a fight, he's wary of others usually; not much else is known about him


	19. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 16)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
CyberpunkTale** \- SophieStaar  
Summary: A corrupt government, a corrupt industry.... experimenting on humans and turning them into something else... Chara, a young adolescent, is determined to stop them at all costs. Their leader... a creature himself....   
**PuppyBros** \- Drknz  
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are dogs... [AT]  
 **BrokenTale [C]** \- (formerly EmoFrenchBrony) FrostbittenBear  
Summary: The monsters were destroyed by Frisk, but instead of all dusting, their souls merged... creating new monsters... [no portal, AT]  
 **Civiltale** \- Holdenmakok  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DriverTale** \- PunvyDaPun  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PartyTale** \- DevianPony02  
Summary: A human falls into the Underground... [AT]  
 **MelanokenoTale** \- MechanicPluto24  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal.... (lord help us all if there ever is one...)]  
 **TaleFeud** \- Kiwi-Mivi1  
Summary: A virus has infected the 'game' after 5000 resets, Frisk must conclude a bargain with Chara to save everything, to do a proper reset, but in doing so now Chara is in charge... [AT]  
 **Wraith and Resolve** \- (Get-Dunked-On [tmblr]) Miyorr999  
Summary: Sans gets promoted, but he has to deliver some papers to the queen himself when someone else screws up. Things don't go as smoothly as they could. A child falls into the Underground where it's kill or be killed; Papyrus is suspicious of the most recent events in the capital when a group of rebels trying to overthrow the manic queen are all dusted but his brother only gained a single level after supposedly killing them all... Where do the lies end and the truth begins? [Swapfell, AT]  
 **Second Chance** \- ChaoticJo103  
Summary: A timeline of old, when the monster king was still young and the war against humans still so very fresh... [AT]  
 **That Bad Dream** \- TheTimeLimit  
Summary: Frisk has freed the monsters, everything seems fine, but one evening someone comes to interfere because since Frisk went into the Underground there had been someone watching. Someone who does not want to see Frisk reset again... [AT]  
 **AboveTale [B]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Frisk freed the monsters, she decided to stay with Toriel upon reaching the surface but the past refuses to let her rest and monsters must deal with new challenges... [AT]  
 **AboveTale [C]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: A human and a monster freed monsterkind, one became a flower while the other became a beggar to try and flee a past unspoken... (red) [AT]  
 **AboveTale [D]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Frisk plays a risky game of chess with Chara... (red 2) [AT]  
 **AboveTale [E]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Taking shelter in an abandoned home that once belonged to a dear relative, Frisk lives alone after having freed monsterkind... (red 3) [AT]  
 **AboveTale [F]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: The angel of the Underground is little more than a beggar on the surface even after freeing monsterkind... (red 4) [AT]  
 **AboveTale [G]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: While monsterkind settles on the surface again, Frisk struggles with the past... (white) [AT]  
 **AboveTale [H]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Staying with Toriel while she "figures things out," Frisk's sleep is interrupted by the past despite bringing a certain flower with her... (white 2) [AT]  
 **AboveTale [I]** \- jade-alexandria   
Summary: The angel that freed monsterkind has disappeared and they wish for her return, in truth it is the angel's sacrifice that gave a soulless a second chance... (white 3) [AT]  
 **AboveTale [J]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Choosing not to go with Toriel, Frisk lives with Flowey in the Underground, but sleep does not come easy. The solitude she shares with him is broken when an 'old friend' discovers them... (red and gold) [AT]  
 **Kiss and Tale** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Thrown into the Underground as a "bride" to the monster king, can Frisk survive in a place where consent is as rare as gold? [AT]  
 **GreekTales** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Persephone longs to explore the world, but her overprotective mother prevents her in fear that the God of Death will take her away...  
 **DanceTale** **[B]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: A child falls into the Underground where dance is the expression of the soul and life... [AT]  
 **AboveTale [K]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Frisk, staying with Flowey in the Underground, seems to have a "secret admirer" who is helping and yet unseen... [AT]  
 **AboveTale [L]** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: Frisk is aware no one will take the word of a child seriously and turns down the offer to be the ambassador and is now face with an uncertain future... [AT]  
 **Beaver's Twigs -** Canadian_Buckbeaver (A03)  
Summary: The seventh human has yet to fall, but instead of finding the last human, Grillby discovers a new monster in Waterfall who is not just another monster... (take care if you go looking for this one, some elements aren't suited for babybones) [AT]  
 **UnderFell [C]** \- insanelyADD  
Summary: Where the "Great and Terrible" Papyrus is second in command in the Royal Guard (who is only in the guard because of Sans and secretly wants to be an artist) and Sans is a shady loan shark who takes advantage of his brother's position in the guard to get away with things and prefers jokes instead of puns (he actually hates them oddly enough)...   
**The Caretaker of the Ruins** \- caretaker-au (tmblr)  
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground where they are greeted by the Caretaker of the Ruins.... Chara, the human prince of monsters; but Chara is not so charitable to humans and each of the puzzles in the ruins contain deadly traps and the year that Frisk fell is not 20xx...   
**The Judgement Hall** \- HazeSpawn  
Summary: Sans defeats the human in the judgement hall, but things aren't what they seem and Sans quickly realizes that he's made a horrible mistake... one that he needs to find a way to fix now that there's no resets without Frisk... [AT]  
 **Casinotale** \- Kaminomiya  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underlink** \- Kaminomiya  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Poketale** \- MiaMaha  
Summary: Instead of monsters, everyone (including Frisk & Chara) are pokemon. [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Unstabletale** \- asktheamalgamategoat (tmblr)  
Summary: Things went wrong in the very beginning, right after Chara and Asriel's failure and now a battle is being waged against an amalgamate that never should have been...  
 **Forbiddentale** \- joselyn565   
Summary: [crossover, sorta?] The story of the fated Hades and Persephone meets Undertale...   
**Dustjar** \- Zarla  
Summary: Monsters make it to the surface, but Sans is sick and eventually falls down; Papyrus must deal with life without his brother... [AT]  
 **Reseted** \- KiddieEevee  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **OrdealTale** \- raveryanbeltran  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Cupid Sans - name says it all...  
404 - a female version of Error, often seen around in Dimensiontale; aside from being female she has a lighter color scheme and is easier to distinguish from Error as well as having different colored strings  
MoonGEM Sans - a guardian of gems, crystals and diamonds; he sees them as his children (adopt)  
Morning Star Sans - quiet and calm, he'd rather avoid fights; he can also see in the dark (adopt)  
Snowflake Sans - he can create snow piles and snowballs (adopt)  
Candle Sans - loves being near fire (adopt)  
ForgetMeNow.exe Sans - rendered both speechless and harmless, he only wants an AU of his own despite that he can be easily killed as his defense is zero (adopt)  
Taraka Sans - his name means "stars", he's arrogant and lazy and believes himself to be the "pun master." he's also impulsive and agressive (adopt)  
Heart Sans - aka Hearty, not much is know about him  
Shadow Sans - so far next to nothing is known about him


	20. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 17)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Corpsetale [B]** \- R-O-S-E-S/RhythmThieved/SmasherlovesEvil/Rose5  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Undertalia** \- R-O-S-E-S/RhythmThieved/SmasherlovesEvil/Rose5  
Summary: A child falls into the Underground, and has a meeting with Can!Flowey (Canada Flowey)... [AT]  
**Wisptale** \- R-O-S-E-S/RhythmThieved/SmasherlovesEvil & MidnightArtGeek  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Spectertale** \- loverofpiggles (tmblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**TeslaTale** \- TNTVixsun/X-TNT-X  
Summary: The monsters are at war with the humans, something goes wrong and an explosion causes change with monsters; now they have a limited amount of time to their lifespans thanks to the radiation... [AT]  
**Memetale** \- R-O-S-E-S/RhythmThieved/SmasherlovesEvil/Rose5  
Summary: ... It's exactly what you'd expect...  
**Underfusion** \- evillovebunny500/Evieebunl25  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Undermess** \- R-O-S-E-S/RhythmThieved/SmasherlovesEvil/Rose5  
Summary: [more info needed, portal a w.i.p.]  
**Toontale** \- NinaTheBakedToast  
Summary: Each monster has been replaced by a cartoon character from a popular TV show for children... (really?) [no portal]  
**NinjaTale** \- VirShi  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Creepytale** \- YaniMay  
Summary: A story about a monster whose life is anything but easy as their birth meant their mother's death...  
**Ponytale** \- Pinkapop  
Summary: A crossover between Undertale and MLP...   
**Japantale** \- cirillawanttheprecious (tmblr)  
Summary: Frisk grows up with six skeleton brothers on the surface... [more info needed, no portal]  
**NONE-Tale** \- ArteliaShadow  
Summary: A genocide timeline for Mirrortale...   
**GangstaTale** \- X-TNT  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underfly** \- IrukenRina  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underfeather** \- AGuardianOfDreams & Jackfrost-300-truefr  
Summary: Monsters must flee from humans who hunt them, prized for their feathers or as 'exotic' pets.... [no portal]  
**Feathertale** \- snowkitty150  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Feathertales** \- SupperWhooves537  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Feathertale [B]** \- QuasarCanine  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Feathertale [C]** \- CharaDreemer666  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Hellbound** \- SuperWhooves537  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Fellbound** \- SuperWhooves537  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Yin Yang** \- SuperWhooves537  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Undermind** \- SuperWhooves537  
Summary: Frisk falls into a coma, landing in their own mindscape they find themselves face-to-face with "monsters" that live in "areas" of their mind.... [no portal, AT]  
**Poketale [B]** \- SuperWhooves537  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Avestale** \- x-Kyro-x  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underfluff** \- SinnersAreWinners (formerly GayHorseMemes)  
Summary: [info pending, no portal yet]  
**Underfluff [B]** \- LayciBailz  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underfluff [C]** \- ZeroFluff  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underfluff [D]** \- Zsquirrel4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
**OCs**  
  
Shard!Sans - searches for his purpose, is a ghost skeleton he has Russian accent, likes to guide people over worlds, even if he doesn't have his own AU; no one knows how he died. He can changes sizes, disappear, he also cannot be killed or destroyed by Error, for an unknown reason he does not like Ink. Very talkative and curious. (adopt)  
Aristocrat!Gaster - serious, gentle, nice, virtuous, elegant, dignified, honest, perfectionist; likes red wine, whiskey, never takes his gloves off and despite being an early riser he never plans anything. (adopt)  
Ballerina!Chara - Loves dancing, white chocolate and cookies; seems friendly but her empty smile usually scares most. She adores Asriels but hates puns, butterscotch and jokes. (adopt)  
Yin & Yang - Those little troublemakers are always up for a fight against humans. _Yang_ is full of energy, optimistic, a bit hyperactive and listens to his instincts while _Yin_ is the calm one, thoughtful, slightly depressed sometimes and listens to his mind. These twin brothers rely on each other. (adopts)   
Eclipse - A fanchild of Error and Lunaire  
Rei - She is weaker then a normal/male skeletons, due to this she tends to take orders from those stronger then her in hopes they wont hurt or kill her. She also has a tail, which is a rare trait among skeleton species that are not animal based.  
Lunaire - The mother of Eclipse, nothing is known about them beyond this.  
Kinder - a child of two Sanses  
Nutella!Sans - loves the spread he's named after...   
Hellion!Papyrus - A Papyrus whose beastial power takes over when angry or sad, in this form he will attack without mercy so it's best to stay still, make no eye contact and keep quiet until he calms down. He is easily distracted by shiny reflections or bright lights; once calmed he returns to normal but doesn't remember anything while in beast form.


	21. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 18)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Substale** \- FictiveFeline  
Summary: The roles of Undertale characters have been swapped with youtubers...   
**Shadowfallen** \- PrincessCurrent  
Summary: Alphys creates the mysterious Shadow Serum while trying to cure the common cold, the results of this turn out to be disastrous...   
**Underdawn** \- PrincessCurrent  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Loveshards** \- PrincessCurrent  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **INJD (It's Not Just Dust)** \- PrincessCurrent  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Flighttale** \- PrincessCurrent  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TreasureTale** \- SchwiftBurito (formerly DeterminedBurito) & RazinOats (formerly Kaydolf) [for asks]  
Summary: Sans is the only one in the Underground not affected by The Curse, a disease that escaped during experimentation with human souls; he must find and gather "treasures" to save everyone... [no portal]  
 **AstralTale** \- SchwiftBurito  
Summary: Monsters were banished to the spiritual plane and must collect souls before they perish forever...   
**UnderWolves** \- SchwiftBurito  
Summary: A multiverse where everyone is a wolf... even has its own version of Ink...   
Inky ~ how many does that make NOW???   
Aria ~ honestly? uh... i lost count a while back, but definitely somewhere in the 60s...  
Inky ~ Oh boy...   
**ElemenTale** \- Bowtie-Ninja  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **FearsTale** \- sefira101  
Summary: Where each monster has a fear they must overcome... [no portal, AT]  
 **AkumaTale** \- Lonely-Void-Flower  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **UnknownTale** \- Lonely-Void-Flower  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Origin** \- Lonely-Void-Flower  
Summary: [more info needed, no obvious portal]  
 **SoldierTale** \- goldkoifish  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ActionTale -** Jackfrost-300-truefr  
Summary: All characters are anime style, they live on the surface. Their fighting skills are as powerful and flashy as one expects; sparring is a favorite pass time. [no portal]  
 **Undergott** \- Lilenwald  
Summary: Everything seems perfect, the monsters are finally free and headed to the surface... Then suddenly, everything resets and something is not right... and this world's Sans knows more than he is meant to...   
**Underbot** \- Uketello  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Sansy's Basic Science Education and Quantum Physics** \- Uketello  
Summary: Based on a popular game where the player has to got to school, find seven notebooks and solving trivia; but not everything at this school is as it seems... travelers beware - any traveler that stumbles into this place takes the place of the "player" ... [no portal]  
 **UnderNectos** \- CyaneWorks  
Summary: The story of Nectos' humble beginnings...   
**LOVEtale** \- Hot-Head-Turtle/xXRed-PassionXx  
Summary: Monsters here gain LOVE for money, power or any other reason imaginable; because of their obsession with it, King Asgore pleaded with the humans to lock monsterkind down in the Underground...   
**Dragonfell** \- Crudaka  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal] (crossover of UT & Skyrim)  
 **Disastertale** \- Septic-Artist-Demon (formerly AJTheSinner)  
Summary: [more info needed, portal wip]  
 **Animetale** \- Mairusu-Paua  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Animetale [B]** \- Mroyer782  
Summary: Other cartoon characters have taken place of the usual cast... [no portal]  
 **Animetale [C]** \- ericstargamer  
Summary: Japanese cartoon characters take place of most of the usual cast... [no portal]  
 **Animetale [D]** \- ShadowCrafterz136  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Lillytale** \- Luna-the-Nightblade  
Summary: A robot's dreams seem to be the key to her past...   
**Venturetale** \- Septic-Artist-Demon   
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Impaired** \- AbderianBunny (youtube)  
Summary: Papyrus has an accident when he's younger that leaves him blind... [AT]  
 **SwapImpaired** \- SuperWhooves537  
Summary: A young Sans has an accident that robs him of his sight... [no portal]  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Bloody TreasureTale Sans - A fusion between TreasureTale Sans & Horrortale... (yikes)  
Snowberry - a fusion of Underswap Sans (Blue) & ElemenTale Sans   
Treasure Cicle - a fusion of TreasureTale Sans & ElemenTale Sans  
Empty!Tale Sans - a sans who survived a geno route only because someone was there to give him their soul so he could continue living, he can only see magic and outlines of others, not much else is known about this poor fellow  
Fear!Sans - only appears in AkumaTale... he made a deal with a demon to try and lift his brother's curse...   
Anti-Berry - despite his name he is not the opposite of Blue, in fact he's a LOT like Blue...   
Aria ~ I think the "anti" is more like "anti-virus" given his appearance....  
Inky ~ Agreed.  
Hacker!Papyrus - often appears in Unknowntale, he scouts out rifts and tears in timelines so that Anti-Virus can close them  
Anti-Virus Sans - works with Hacker to fix rifts and tears in timelines  
Taraka - little is known about this particular skeleton (adopt)  
Rose - (Weed & Thunder fanchild) she has a very sweet disposition but she can stand up for herself if need be  
Prismatic - Despite his beautiful colors, he's cold and straight forward, just like his owner.... (adopt)


	22. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 19)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
COMAtale** \- GummiKuween  
Summary: A curse has been given on all those who possess the power to save. The more they die and reset the closer they are to an everlasting slumber, or as humans call, a coma. Once in a coma the conscious leaves their body and either floats around the world without anyone's knowledge, goes into another entity to posses, or ends up going to the void; their fate is not one they can control... [no portal, AT]  
 **Entry 17** \- IBB  
Summary: A story of the missing scientist... [AT]  
 **Dusted!Tale** \- MidnightArtGeek  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Animetale [E]** \- AshleyFluttershy  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Animetale [F]** \- FrostSans  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Animetale [G]** \- invaderteen14  
Summary: All monsters are replaced by anime characters, they lost the war against humans and were sealed Underground... [no portal]  
 **AnimeTale** \- StarLightNeco  
Summary: The monsters are more humanoid.... [no portal, AT]  
 **Animetale [H]** \- dayianimeangel  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AnimeTale [B]** \- Thefluffypowerbox  
Summary: Where Frisk is a magical girl and Chara is a neko and ... it goes on. [no portal]  
 **Animetale [I]** \- venturiangal  
Summary: Each character is a different anime type (including deres.... yikes)... and Sans is married to Toriel here and has kids. [no portal]  
 **Animetale [J]** \- frigixb2  
Summary: Everyone is replaced by an anime character... [no portal]  
 **Animetale [K]** \- felinewithin  
Summary: Everyone is replaced by an anime character... [no portal]  
Aria ~ This seems to be a re-occurring theme for this one...  
Inky ~ Yup.  
 **SigmaTale** \- skyarmyrecruit1000  
Summary: The monsters make it to the surface only to discover there are some secrets a certain someone has been hiding... [no portal, AT]  
 **Animetale [L]** \- punderappreciated  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **animetale** \- YahairaFlores  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Reincarnate** \- SuperWhooves537  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Nothing But A Monster** \- SuperWhooves537  
Summary: Even after weeks of being on the surface, Sans is still having nightmares... [AT]  
 **Underfly** \- Audrey1tj  
Summary: Everyone has wings... (it's the same as the Alpha Timeline otherwise) [no portal, AT, Empty]  
 **The Monster That Time Forgot** \- steamdiesel  
Summary: It's been one year since the monsters were free and everything seems to be going wonderful... until an "elite" force of "humans" descends on Mt Ebbot City to "cleanse" it... [AT]  
Aria ~ I swear I cringed just writing all that....   
Inky ~ Should we interfere?   
Aria ~ Much as I would LOVE to... I do not think that Creator is going to let us...   
Inky ~ Great. Another one of THOSE...   
Aria ~ Yeah...   
**ElementSwap** \- Bowtie-Ninja  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **NyanderTale** \- Bowtie-Ninja  
Summary: Everyone in this multiverse is a cat.... [no portal]  
 **AuraTale** \- RyuuTsukino  
Summary: Sans is the only one in his world and he does not know why...   
**Hungertale** \- Pudp0n  
Summary: A child falls into the Underground and is rescued by a kind monster... [more info needed]  
 **File: Error Switch** \- Pudp0n  
Summary: A Creator encountered an error in their game, glitching it and now five AUs suddenly find themselves switched with one another after a glitch affects each of their worlds...  
 **Unknowntale** \- DarknessSoshmico  
Summary: [no information, empty]  
 **Naturetale** \- lavender-sans (tmblr)  
Summary: [no information, empty]  
 **Doodletale** \- xSticky-Honeyx  
Summary [need more info, no portal]  
 **Infectionstale** \- MarAlmok, (formerly Laskaru) UniverseCipher & Kabolki  
Summary: A virus infects a Player's game, altering the two timelines and forever changing the monsters within each... [no portal]  
 **The Never-ending Forest** \- Sass41 (tumblr)  
Summary: A forest that is the home to a single monster, a Sans named Sass who lost his original home but found the forest and now protects it and all friends who come to visit...   
**UnderInfliction** \- Lara-Draight  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Empireverse** **[B]** \- GryfindorWinter  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **WIWT (What If Whotale)** \- GhostLiger  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **RESIDENTale -** NatsuneNuko  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Mocha - nothing is known about this skeleton other than they apparently can utilize electrical elements  
DreamSwap!Greenscreen - a Sans who lost her AU and ended up living with his multiverse's Ink...   
Inky ~ Another one?  
Aria ~ Yeah... but this one is more like the original.  
Inky ~ Oh, still, what's that bring us up to?  
Aria ~ I lost count after about 61 ... I think we're almost to 70? I dunno anymore, why?  
Inky ~ *shrugs* Curious.  
Greenscreen Sans - a Sans who lost her AU as it was abandoned before it was even really finished beyond her, she lives in a pacifist timeline of Underswap and because of her mind reverting to match her body rather than the reverse, she no longer remembers anything of her destroyed home.  
Malachi - a glitched human who survived the destruction of their AU, found by Nightmare and due to their timid nature, they've been manipulated...   
DreamSwap!Malachi - mostly the same as the original but met Dream, Ink and Blue first, prefers to be called Mala, also willingly joined Nightmare and Cross  
Despair - not much to say about this Sans that isn't obvious...  
Kotataberry - aka "Kota" is the eldest child of Snowberry (ElementSwap) and Blackberry (RiverTale)  
Corbel - aka Beautyberry, the youngest child of Snowberry (ElmentSwap) and Blackberry (RiverTale)  
Squeaks - a babybones Sans, not really much is known about this little guy...   
Aria ~ well... he is just a kid still...   
Ryuu - she doesn't like speaking of her past, but she's got a good heart ... (note: her soul has similar traits to my own but still lacks the stability of mine... and only has three colors...)  
Holo!Sans - nothing is known about him  
Tagger - bit of a loose cannon, but he has a good heart  
Saint - a skeleton archangel that brings peace to those he meets  
Salt - a Sans searching for a home and purpose  
Pepper - he is Salt's brother and keeps him company  
Cammy - keeps the skeleton brothers company, also is homeless and is a version of Chara  
Hush - a Sans, all that is truly known is that his brother is deceased and for some odd reason his clothing is riddled with various spots of red and one eye is bandaged...   
C.T.C. - a child of Fresh Virus and TV Sans  
Fresh Virus - a fusion of Fresh (Underfresh) and Virus (Infectionstale)  
Midas - a black boned skeleton whose soul is a (chrysanthemum) flower blooming   
Syans - a monster born when two AUs were fused (supposedly the only survivor... nothing else is known)


	23. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 20)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Undermoon** \- AnnaSNK   
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Firefell** \- June5626  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Flower.JPEG** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Karma** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **KarmaFell** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PokeKarma** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ExorcismTale** \- June5626  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **EncryptTale** \- NatsuneNuko  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **STtale** \- GirlGamer 121  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undercode [B]** \- undertaildrawer  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undercurrent** \- undercurrentau (tumbler)/Maxlad  
Summary: A world of pirates where Sans never made that famous promise and isn't as apathetic as the one most know...   
**Hungerverse** \- ??? / Community  
Summary: A multiverse filled with crossovers from The Hunger Games and Undertale... (it's not pretty....)  
 **Crashtale [B]** \- billsans45 (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underbrushed** \- underlinedau (tumbler)  
Summary: A story about two royal children whose adventures begin with a pie and a hole...   
**Undertaker** \- undertaildrawer  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Preset To Reset** \- creativepitstop  
Summary: A story that begins with one child and ends with another, but the story is not entirely as most know it, and when Chara takes over and the genocides begin, only one can stop them by making a sacrifice no other monster has made before... [AT]  
 **Roverswap** \- Arerona  
Summary: A tale of monsters on the high seas and their humanoid captain...   
**SoulShardTale** \- Tsebary  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PrisonTale** \- red-prisoner & Abalimm  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Over The Void** \- undertale over the void/AbsoluteDream (tumblr)  
Summary: Frisk, MK and Asriel go exploring in Mount Ebbot after everyone is safe on the surface, what they find is a secret room with a mirror that is a portal to an alternate world; one where monsters weren't sealed but the fighting hasn't ceased. The answer to the children getting back home again seems to lie in Sans and Papyrus' pasts... [AT]  
 **SkeleChara** \- InsanelyADD  
Summary: After the monsters are on the surface, Papyrus visits Flowey only to find a skeleton's remains that he reanimates with his magic.... [AT]  
 **Reversed Destinies** \- Syharus  
Summary: Chara and Frisk are two children alive in the same time, Chara wants to climb the mountain, but it's Frisk - determined to stop them - who ends up falling first... [AT]  
  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Cat Fan - a Sans who loves all things cat (adopt)  
Horror Game - aka H.G., despite his name he's very shy and gentle (adopt)  
Blind - an unfortunate accident has left him as his name as most of his skull is gone (adopt)  
Salmander - a child of Fans (FireTale) and EnT (EncryptTale), he's very energetic, sometimes shy, very sweet  
Phoenix - a child of fans (FireTale) and EnT (EcryptTale)  
Ace - a version of Alpha (Commandertale) for a different universe, one whose rules are different from the normal UT universe  
Nightmare!Alpha - a version of Alpha (Commandertale) for a different universe...  
Duality Sans - He's half depressive and half the happiest skeleton in the world; he can see in the dark, but only his black half can see during the day. He is half blind during sunrise and sunset. (adopt)  
Lotos Sans - Cursed with the black lotus in his right eye, he is permanently blind in that eye but it also has raised his HP. He's shy and easily scared, he doesn't let anyone touch the flower. (adopt)  
SOUL Sans - A guardian of monster souls, he cannot be killed but he can be "shooed" away with dark magic. Quiet and calm, he avoids all conflict. (adopt)  
Sterinlys Sans - His candle is his guide, if it's not burning he will follow other candle lights. When it's red he has eternal light, when black he's immune to curses and blue is for attacks. (adopt)  
Chester Sans - He's not very talkative, his stats are unknown and it is speculated he's died once and that under his paper sack he has Chara's head, but nothing is known for certain aside from the fact that he's searching for his brother. (adopt)  
Cambion & Immaculate Sans - Two that are are inseparable. Cambion loves things that give hate while Immaculate loves things that give love. They travel through the universe to balance good and evil. (adopt)  
Scarlet - A lamia bitty  
Gemini - A Swapfell version of Sixbones in appearance, but are capable of understandable speech when not hindered by a black gooey substance. 


	24. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 21)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Vehemencetale** \- Calicocat-5  
Summary: A human hasn't fallen into the Underground in a very long time and when one does, they are killed by Sans for the safety of the others... except that the human can reset and Sans is the only one who remembers. In a web of lies and secrets, what awaits to be discovered may drive Sans insane... [AT]  
 **After the War** \- MidnightArtGeek  
Summary: Humans, Monsters and Shadows exist; after the war some monsters are part Shadow... [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Underweaver** \- CyaneWorks  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Updatetale** \- Orez-Suke  
Summary: After years of work, Gaster discovers the power of "update" after trying to find a way to fix things for a buggy reset activated by the child... but what changes will this power bring to the inhabitants of the Underground? [AT]  
 **GTube Tale** \- VanGold  
Summary: A german version of Youtubetale.  
 **Heavenfell** \- Castle-Eown  
Summary: A human falls, but the place is anything but a haven... and the salvation the monsters so desperately need has appeared to save them, but not everything is as it seems. (Underfell) [AT]  
 **Onitale** \- Sass (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderRapture** \- CorruptedNightshade  
Summary: (crossover with Bioshock) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Crochettale** \- TheSettler  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HowlingTale** \- Comycatdarkangel  
Summary: A human falls into the Underground, but something strange happens and now they aren't quite human anymore... [AT]  
 **Roothlesstale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Lustfell** \- Noioo/Lust-Fell-Sans  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Who's The Candy Man?** \- Noioo  
Summary: A normal day in Underswap, but then Blue spots candy and it turns out to be a very dreadful mistake to take it... [AT]  
 **Screentale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **KStale** \- Noioo/SpinBone  
Summary: He's out to get someone....  
 **Playboytale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Arcanetale** \- ThatArtistCori  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Venomtale** \- QuantumGlitch115  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **GlassedTale** \- QuantumGlitch115  
Summary: [more info needed, empty]  
 **Samatale** \- MidnightSama397  
Summary: Stephan is a skeleton who idols his older brother, despite that they have to steal because his parents were abusive to them both, more so to Stephan because he had become a hybrid in later years; part of a gang now, Stephan would do anything to protect his older brother Serif, who raised him despite a harsh life with humans and no parents, but his world changes when he bumps into a skeleton he looks up to... W.D. Gaster.  
 **BlightTale** \- blighttale (tumblr)  
Summary: [unknown - information in foreign language, no portal]  
 **Moontale** \- FourRxTwo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Anothertale** \- Azureanothertale/AzureArtworks  
Summary: A pair of skeletal friends are the "key" to freedom and thus are in hiding while the king hunts them down...   
**Anothertale Crossover** \- Azureanothertale/AzureArtworks  
Summary: Falz and Azure finally get their own home, but an uninvited guest drops in...   
**CroXTale** \- 7Lawless7 & Sansfangirl4life  
Summary: Two different universes will collide...   
**DarcTale** \- 7Lawless7  
Summary: Some things cannot be changed and other things should never be tampered with... [no portal]  
 **Matters of the Soul [MotS]** \- Meian-of-Yin-Yang  
Summary: A multiverse where Blue's decision to go with Error has more severe consequences than he could have ever thought and after, everyone is aware of the council and Error would have been executed for his actions if it weren't for Blue... From that point on the timelines diverge and two of them leave trails of dust behind from the flames of hatred... [AT]  
 **A Wish Tale** \- jade-alexandria  
Summary: After so many resets with nothing but dust, Chara tells Frisk that they have enough LV to grant them a wish and Frisk, damaged from what they've been forced to do, sets the monsters free.... but at what cost? [AT]  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Echo - She is very shy and depends heavily on the Sans of her universe.  
Jacob - Despite his appearance, he is not much of a Sans and has control over a mysterious power only known as the "Midnight Blood"   
Noe - [more info needed]  
Pecita- [more info needed]  
Blaze Gaster - a literal hothead.... (adopt)  
Scram - a jokster  
Grey - [more info needed]  
Mustard - [more info needed]  
Kann - [more info needed]  
Butcher - an underfell (sans) with a robotic arm...   
Blood Moon - [more info needed]  
Zalgo - a Halloweentale Sans...   
Horror Fell Swap Sans - [more info needed]  
Underlust Bill Sans - You don't wanna know....   
Chromolote Sans - [more info needed]  
True Fanx - can change into any animal  
Chromolotefell - [more info needed]  
Kallux - this Sans loves fluffy things and hates being alone for long periods of time, he over reacts usually, is social, a terrible liar and trust (too) easily. his magic also is limited only to defensive capabilities and is always carrying around an old drawing  
Lucius - [more info needed]  
Lucida - [more info needed]  
Azal - [more info needed]  
Boku - a wandering Grillby with dark brown flames (steampunk brown)  
Bone Bite - [more info needed]  
Dean & Seth - a pair of skeletons, no relation but are in a relationship with each other [more info needed]  
Sashy - a Creator in disguise, but not a destructive one... he kinda gets around a bit... (I leave him alone since he's not hurting anyone...)  
Uni - a free-roaming Sans, a child of Dream & Ink (though Ink is unaware of this) in a multiverse known as MotS


	25. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 22)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Neotale** \- BlurryNightSky  
Summary: A strange earthquake shatters the lives of the monsters in the Underground, families are separated, torn apart and monsters must team up to find other survivors and figure out how to survive now that everything has changed...   
**Mendertale** \- Taleea   
Summary: The barrier is finally broken, but there is still a monster who isn't free... who cannot enjoy the surface... [AT]   
**Undertale In Reality** \- KittenthePirateKat  
Summary: After a friend suggests the game Undertale to another, something goes wrong with the game and the characters decide they've had enough and come out of the game...  
 **A Fatal_Error** \- Xedramon  
Summary: Geno has failed again to convince Sans of his plan, he's about to try again when he's stopped by Error, the two battle and Geno loses. A reset occurs before either Error or Geno can finish the other off and when it is all reset it's obvious something has gone horribly wrong because now there is neither Geno or Error... but a new Sans forged from their broken codes combined... [AT]  
 **Margin of Error** \- HTF-ADTI-MLP100606  
Summary: Geno is waiting for a chance to convince Sans of his plan when Error drops in, he convinces Error to let him destroy himself on his own terms. [AT]  
 **Crossover** \- Sydelergy  
Summary: Sans was about to start his fight with Chara when suddenly he just disappears, pulled from his fight by a mysterious force to a place he is not familiar with... [AT]  
 **Kiddo** \- Y3llowHatMous3  
Summary: Sans has been through a lot of resets, 277 to be exact; he's been counting and he's getting very tired of watching everyone turn to dust, but as the 278th run begins he starts to notice that there are some differences. Things aren't going like usual and the reason may have just followed Sans into town... [AT]  
 **ReWriteTale** \- CuteBearDraws  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Egontale** \- vga212  
Summary: A human's soul lies in an ancient artifact as they protected the monsters with the help of the barrier, but now the threat of humans is gone...   
**IziloTale** \- IziloTale  
Summary: Humans won the war, while they celebrated above monsters were left without family and friends, some of which had been human themselves; years have passed since then and the young prince is grown...   
**Delta Rune** \- ilar17  
Summary: After some time passed after the monsters came to the surface, some of them decided to join the music industry and form a metal band.... [AT]  
 **Another Tale** \- Selinnshade  
Summary: As Asriel summons souls to break the barrier, an amalgamate soul touches another soul and things go a bit wrong... [AT]  
 **Unknownfile: Flie Name Not Edgy Enough** \- gorillazfan666  
Summary: To the sound of music a human decides to go to the mountain where none return, but while death eludes her, she finds something she was not prepared for...   
**Halloween Town** \- YenriStar  
Summary: A place that makes whoever enters it change to fit into the place. It is its name and is home to several monsters of all kinds, but the door to this place is only open once a year...  
 **Underferrel** \- SansFangirl4life  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Mysterytale [C]** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Mysteryfell [B]** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SwapMystery** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Mineraltale** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Mineralfell** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Queittale** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: When a murderous human charges through Snowdin and Waterfall, Gaster opens a portal to a void and sends his only remaining son, Sans, inside to grow stronger to defeat the human; but without his memories of who he was and taking a new name... how can he fulfill this role? [no portal, AT]  
 **Rag-dolltale** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SwapRag-dolltale** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Foresttale** \- RusherLily  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Forestswap** \- RusherLily  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Forestfell** \- RusherLily  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Maria - omi-verse jumping, children eating, fire breathing dragon with moral issues; a once-human creature that tried to play god by creating a new life and has paid the price for it.  
Absence - a mysterious Sans who lives in a void, he has four charms that he uses and it is said that if you see his soul charm outside of the void he calls home and fight that you will be erased from existence  
Noura - has both powers of strings and the ability to summon ink like his parents, unlike his sibling - PJ - he struggled greatly with both his powers as a child (Ink/Error child)  
Mimic - [no info known]  
Viper - [no info known]  
Miiu - a female skeleton who has a relationship with Note [more info needed]  
Shiitami - Miiu's brother, he is a bit psychotic   
Spade - her real name is Ballari, she is found in the Darctale universe and is the strong but silent type


	26. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 23)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Alterverse** \- voidofcreativity (tmblr)  
Summary: A multiverse that contains alternate universe variants and currently includes: Elysium (AlterDream), Delirum (AlterNightmare), Falta (AlterError), Ghoul (AlterDeath), Blank (AlterInk), Azure (AlterBlue), Exeo (AlterCross), Odium (AlterHorror)  
 **Tundratale** \- proxypuff (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Horrorswap** \- N0amART  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Oceanfell-** tyranttortiose  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Readerverse** \- Undertale Community   
Summary: A cluster of multiverses that contain every universe where a "reader" encounters one or more of the skeletons from any existing au or multiverse for any length of time, for any purpose.   
**Papyrustale** \- SkelePlatypus (AgentBengalTiger) & veryloyalfan (A03)  
Summary: After a genocide run, Frisk meets Chara and realizes their grave mistake; they can't reset but they are given a chance to save someone and that someone is Papyrus. Now alive again, he might be the only hope in changing the events that Frisk had begun... [AT]  
 **UnderErasure -** ElleAP  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderChrome** \- thelazyhermits (tumblr)  
Summary: There was never any war, instead, monsters were given an island to live on without being disturbed by humans and visa versa; while there is relative peace monsters live in a world where all they see is black and white until they lock eyes with the soul that is meant to be their soulmate...   
**Actortale** \- thelazyhermits (tumblr)  
Summary: "The Glitch" is a TV show and everyone is just an actor playing out a set role, but trouble brews as the star of the show is the target of everyone's affection....   
**Angeltale** \- serpentinesaltern (tumblr)  
Summary: Humans lost the war and were locked underground, Frisk emerges from the Underground to try and free human kind; it won't be easy though as monsters hate humans for killing their queen... [AT]  
 **Angeltale [B]** \- CometFire21  
Summary: Gaster creates a human, "Angel" and raises her in the Underground; hidden in the lab until she is old enough but he must keep her hidden so that other monsters do not hunt her because only one more soul is needed to break the barrier...   
**Angelfell** \- CometFire21  
Summary: (Fell version) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Angelswap** \- CometFire21  
Summary: (Swap version) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Geno!Angeltale** \- CometFire21  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Angels In the Underground** \- [Creator Name Redacted]  
Summary: Angels made a mistake, now they're trapped underground and only a human can free them.   
**Angeltale [C]** \- HoneyHeartStudios  
Summary: Sans follows a series of notes .... [more info needed, AT]  
 **AngelTale** \- FairyNalani  
Summary: [more info needed, empty]  
 **DecietTale** \- FairyNalani  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Onitale [B]** \- Sass41 (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed] Sans is getting tired of going through one genocide after another.... [AT]  
 **Beardtale** \- maxladcomics  
Summary: Everyone wears fake beards.... [no portal, AT]  
 **Underhoop** \- lunnar-chan (tumblr)  
Summary: Frisk took Flowey's advice, but Sans managed to stop them from Killing Papyrus; after so many resets and loads Frisk became corrupted data, effectively killing them and leaving an immortal Sans with a hologram for a brother.... [AT]  
 **Underalchemy** \- sass41 (tumblr)  
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **HopeSwap** \- Anna2479  
Summary: A human has fallen into the Underground... [AT]  
 **Underfeathers** \- koicchii (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underlytes** \- Uketello  
Summary: Chara got bored with just killing Sans over and over again, the demon decided to experiment with their power and ended up erasing Sans from his original timeline; forcing him into Error's Anti-Void where he is found by Ink and Error... where his new life begins... [AT]  
 **CounterTale** \- RTNightmare  
Summary: Sick of a life of being mistreated by those around her, Rachel decides to run off; injured by those trying to "help" she proves to not be an ordinary human when she taps into something that isn't supposed to exist in her world, magic... and is whisked away to a land of monsters, but it's not the world she knows from the video game...  
  
 **OCs**  
  
Apocalypse - A child of Error and Nightmare [more info needed]  
Dusk - A child of AlterDream and AlterNightmare [more info needed]  
Cloudberry - A child of Blue and Nightmare [more info needed]  
Sheep - A child of Echo and Chimera [more info needed]  
Chimera - [more info needed]  
Butlertale Hellsing - crossover Sans  
Oculus - [more info needed] seen with Killer...   
Voca - (adopt) A shy Sans that has a love for music and high stats to fend off those who would do harm. HP: 20000 DEF: 3000 ATK: 400  
Hana - (adopt) A female Sans, she loves her sister and floral things; her favorite food is golden flower soup and pink rose tea. She is usually too lazy to make friends, but it works somehow so she has a lot of them. Her favorite color is purple.  
Mint (Frisk) - (adopt) never gets into fights, is very calm and quiet  
Phase (Chara) - (adopt) seems annoyed all the time, likes cola and dank dank chocolate; only did a genocide run once  
Sunset (Frisk) - (adopt) shy, but likes to smile a lot; also like eating lemons  
Syntax - (adopt) He uses a font called ScreenMatrix, was born from random syntax error; with AI of common Sans, missing some lines of code. His mind is coded to go back to his AU, which never existed, so he travels through other AUs and collects some items, without causing damage to worlds he meets, to build his own world. He only copies a piece of code and learns. He doesn't have any relationships, he learns all about it (Classic taught him to tell computer puns). Also, a piece of code is that he needs to have his own Papyrus, so in every AU he enters, he searches for Papyruses and gives them a hug. His most common ability is throwing bones, but he also owns programming skills he can use to instantly kill enemies. He also owns two large Gaster Blasters, which (as he doesn't know actually) he calls Sync Blasters. He is neutral to everyone else he meets, as long as they're nice (he can like you or hate you, probably won't like you if he hates you at first). He likes to be touched (he broke his skull in a simple accident, he bumped into the tree in Undertale).  
Seth (Sans) & Ethan (Papyrus) - (adopt) They were Gaster's sons, who in the last years of his life experimented on them, which caused the cracks and signs on their faces as well as for them to grow tails. Seth is really over overprotective when it comes to his brother. Seth and Ethan have never been true to their real names. They changed them from Sans and Papyrus to forget their past. Even if they look dangerous, they aren't. They like to protect others. Seth likes apple juice instead and Ethan makes cakes, the two are inseperable.   
Insanity - a Sans who lost all reason, murdering his own brother and (it is unknown how) carries around the skull of his dead brother with a bone still embedded in it...   
Savestar - tries to protect AUs, has an evil side that can appear when angered and makes him transform into his "evil twin" and unlike most sans he doesn't like puns


	27. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 24)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
TsundereTale** \- VampiiSugar  
Summary: A parody of yandere simulator, originally meant as a joke but it didn't turn out quite the way expected...  
 **The Big Six** \- LilyRoseOfFantasy  
Summary: A universe where six unlikely Sanses form a truce with Gaster to take down a rogue anomaly... [AT]  
 **DarkNessverse** \- BlueThunder8899  
Summary: A multiverse full of pain, suffering, sadness, and nightmares... [no portal]  
 **LaborTale** \- AGuardianofDreams & Shippo7842   
Summary: When monsters lost the war they were not simply sealed underground, but made to be worse than second-class citizens; forced to do jobs that humans didn't want to do, becoming little more than slaves who learned to fear their human overlords but one human is determined to change all that...   
**Swapfell Lust** \- ??   
Summary: [more information needed, no portal]  
 **FallenVoid** \- FNAFNeonAnimatronics  
Summary: The fallen humans were transported to a place called the Beta Void upon falling into the Underground, a place that they are now trapped in and looked after by an individual called Brach; humans who fall there have their clothes changed to blue; the monsters of the Underground have clothes that reflect their soul trait. [no portal]  
 **NumberTale** \- FNAFNeonAnimatronics  
Summary: Relics choose monsters and infuse them with mysterious powers, also giving them companions that follow them around. To avoid confusion, every monster has a number assigned to them. [no portal]  
 **ShadeTale** \- FNAFNeonAnimatronics  
Summary: The monsters have "ninja" magic from fusing with human souls that have fallen into the Underground; save for six... [no portal, AT]  
 **SparkTale** \- FNAFNeonAnimatronics  
Summary: Each monster has elemental based magic... [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **MedicalTale** \- FNAFNeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Be Careful With Your Wishes** \- ?  
Summary: A dangerous flower that can fulfill any wish, but someone must pay a price for each... [no portal, Lotus!Sans au, Empty]  
 **Papster** \- Mirage-Image  
Summary: A world where the brothers are blaster creatures [more info needed, AT]  
 **Circustale** \- FunOnABun  
Summary: Sans and his friends decide to join a circus... [no portal]  
 **Seedfell** \- AGuardianOfDreams  
Summary: The humans lost the war and were sealed underground; with the help of Chara and the monster prince, the humans were freed but mistrustful of the monsters that ruled the surface world a second war broke out. A massive war drove humanity to near extinction.... [AT]  
 **Enderfell** \- Nadiaxel   
Summary: A human was determined to see the monsters free, but could not move on from the final fight even after dying over and over... someone had to change it... [empty, AT]  
 **PJ!Daycareverse** \- thegreatrouge  
Summary: PJ runs a daycare where all other au verses are children (even his own parents and love interest...)  
 **ShiningTale** \- bioio (tumblr)  
Summary: [status unknown, foreign language, information not found; presumed empty]  
 **Little Jammy Hoodverse** \- thegreatrouge  
Summary: A multiverse full of wolves, werewolves and skeletons....   
**Kitty Frisk** \- SakuraFaith  
Summary: Born half monster and thrown Underground, she must learn to survive as she is and travel through the aus to find where she truly belongs....  
 **Manictale** \- Ink-Mug  
Summary: While trying to save someone, Sans is driven mad from tests and experiments done as well as dealing with fallen humans... [AT]  
 **Shattered Realities** \- Ink-Mug  
Summary: Sans somehow manages to survive a blow from Chara/Frisk and meets up with them just as Chara offers Frisk the choice to erase the world or not to; Frisk then resets just before Chara can attack them and finds themselves back in the Ruins with Toriel but thins aren't the same... [AT]  
 **SanctTale** \- AGuardianOfDreams & Shippo7842  
Summary: Frisk is tossed into the underground, broken, only to meet up with the monsters who guard the entrance. Life on the surface isn't what it seems and the monsters aren't the killers she's been led to believe... [AT]  
 **Sportale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: every monster has their own sport [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Mystale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (detective) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Teatale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: Everyone has some tea thing except Muffet, who deals in coffee [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Supertale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: Everyone is a superhero. [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Hogtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: Frisk is Harry, Asgore is Dumbledore... etc [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Underwarts** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: same as above, parallel to that world [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Wintertale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: Extreme cold weather has permiated everywhere in the underground... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Tropictale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: Extreme heat has permeated everywhere in the underground [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Gametale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everything is based on board games (monopoly, life, trouble, etc) [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Cleantale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a clean freak [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Messytale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everything is messy.... [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Balletale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is into ballet... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Cheertale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is into cheerleading... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Swagtale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (get dunked on/deal with it) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **MLGtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: same as above (parallel) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Battletale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: war between the various areas in the underground, leaders are undyne, papyrus, mettaton and asgore... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Underwar** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: same as above (parallel) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Nightale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Underbed** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (paralell to above) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Algamitetale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is an amalgamate [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Raintale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: it's always raining, everyone always has an umbrella [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Olymtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: each monster features a different olympic sport [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Bunnytale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a bunny [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Onsietale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone wears a onesie [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **UnderPJ** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone wears pjs... [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Clocktale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (clockwork based) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Undertime** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: same as above (parallel) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Undermime** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone speaks through mime [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Sicktale [B]-** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is sick with something [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Hatetale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone who originally liked/loved someone is enemies with them [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
  
  
  
 **OC**  
  
Rose Thorn - [more info needed] A child of Lust (Underlust) and Razzberry (SwapfellJ); has five half-siblings: Alex, Ember, Incubus, Maniae and Desire; is engaged with another named Essance  
Color Ink Sans (adopt) A black skeleton whose scarf is bright neon colored [more info needed]  
Font - a child of Red, mother UF!Fozi  
Fozi - a fox monster [more info needed]  
Gloucester - eldest son of Fozi and Classic [more info needed]  
Calibri - daughter of Fozi and Classic [more info needed]  
Parchment - youngest son of Fozi and Classic [more info needed]  
Dawn - a young human artist (Creator) whose love interest is Ink  
Paint - aka Ink!Papyrus, he comes from an alternate multiverse where he is the artist instead of Sans  
Faster!Sans - meant to be a twin of Gaster!Sans, aka, G  
Jay - aka J/fluteboy/pretty wings, he is shy but is an all around good individual, it is not known where his home is and his abilities are vast, able to use music and various colored attacks besides the usual bones with the colored attacks based mostly off soul traits  
Popet - a child of Blue & Red, sometimes called Berrypink, Sweetcake or Pp; she is sweet, shy at first, bubbly, a bit bossy, happy, creative, a bit loud, easily to anger, can be evil like Red but has an innocent face like Blue, is clumsy   
Courier - originally created as a joke by someone, she came to be as one of Error and Ink's children. She is shy, cowardly, often doesn't like talking to others or confrontations and she faints at the sight of blood. Her weapon is a blue pen and she dreams of being like Error.  
Dog Ink - an excitable version who has his own doghouse (like a human house sorta) and everything...   
Inky ~ another version?  
Aria ~ yup, another multiverse confirmed  
Inky ~ oh boy...   
Gijinka/Guijinka Ink!Sans - basically a humanized version where his clothing and choice of weapon are more pronounced than normal; usually it is a style of art meant to give form to products and places but in this case it also seems to have given rise to another version...   
Inky ~ oi..   
Rain - a child of Reaper & Ink  
Agnosia!Error - this version has a fear of open space, and bone (skin) damage so he doesn't tend to get into fights often; he has no home or family and he also has a condition called prosopagnosia, aka facial agnosia; meaning he cannot identify facial features but can perceive objects; while he can summon strings like any version of error... he has completely different mannerisms and a different personality altogether due to his fears and tends to stress easily. thus he doesn't often approach others, if at all.  
Disorder!Ink - aka Dis or Disor, he suffers from autism and he has no home or family; he has a tendency to use markers on an erasable tablet for them and a brush for erasing; his eyes, regardless of shape, are restricted to the primary colors and unlike other versions, only his ribcage is actually "tattooed" by the void. his emotions come from paint that flows through his rib cage. 


	28. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 25)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Jungletale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: monsters are trapped in a jungle [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Underhigh** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (highschool) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Teachtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a teacher [no portal, more info needed]  
 **UnderFalls -** chibirose  
Summary: Gravityfalls crossover [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Gravitytale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: same as above [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Animetale** **[M]** \- Mroyer782   
Summary: anime characters in place of the usual cast [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Animetale [N]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is an anime version of themselves [no portal, more info needed]  
 **YTale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a youtube character [no portal, more info needed]  
 **EmberTale** \- BuniiTheHuskyPup  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Embertale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Sparktale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**UnderFashion** \- CuteDrawerKathy  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fashiontale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: sensative about their clothes [no portal, more info needed]  
 **StyleTale** \- sillystarmi  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PainTale** \- SirNopeAlot-Central  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Painttale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is an artist [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Brokentale** **[D]** \- Ink-Mug  
Summary: everyone has something broken about them..... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Brokentale [E]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is broken both emotionally & physically [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Disabletale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone has a disability [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Greytale** **[B] -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: no one has color, tries to infect other aus with it [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Colourtale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (if you help them they will be color <\- wut?) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Glitchtale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: an au that is friends with Error (mostly normal... <-wut?) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Undercraft** \- Pancakesmadness  
Summary: undertale meets minecraft.... [more info needed]  
 **Undercraft [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: UT in the form of minecraft.... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Buildtale -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: always building something new [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Underblue** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: blue = sad/depressed, red = rage/anger, green = confused, yellow = happiness/confidence, pink = flirty, white = useless/goth (yeah... i dunno here anymore than you do... ) [no portal, more info needed]  
Inky ~ wut?  
Aria ~ no idea...   
**Guesstale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: guess or die [no portal, more info needed]  
Inky ~ ominous...   
Aria ~ yup  
 **Undermadness -** Sasha-MUFFINEATER  
Summary: The barrier was broken, but the world the monsters saw was a world they weren't prepared for... [AT]  
 **Undermad** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: the monsters have become mad from Alphys' experiments... [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Crazytale** \- BaterkaCZJeffryCZ  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Undermum** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a mom [no portal, more info needed]  
Aria ~ oh boy...   
**Underdad -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a dad [no portal, more info needed]  
Inky ~ how is this even possible?  
Aria ~ *shrugs*  
 **Bakertale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone bakes pies [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Derptale** \- GamingPanda1901  
Summary: [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Derptale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is derpy [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Rosetale** \- CNeko-chan  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Rosetale** **[B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: full of poetry... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Oldtale** \- Mustafacraft  
Summary: everyone is 10 years older... [more info needed, no portal]  
Inky ~ does this even matter?  
Aria ~ doubt it but possible.  
 **Oldtale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is old [more info needed, no portal]  
Inky ~ there something wrong with age?  
Aria ~ just... don't ask.  
Inky ~ okay then.  
 **Mosstale** \- Berlosi  
Summary: A parasitic organism that looks like moss is taking over everything... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Mosstale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everything is covered in moss... [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Stonetale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone has been turned to stone by a curse, but can still move [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **Zombietale** **[B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: zombie apocolypse (everyone is a zombie) [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Vamptale** \- echokiller  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Vamptale [B] -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a vampire [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Ghostale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone's a ghost except napstablook [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Skeletale** \- JamingWJelly  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Sketletale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone's a skeleton  
 **SlenderTale** \- Media-Blitz  
Summary: Frisk falls into some mysterious woods, trying to find her way out. What happens if she runs into a faceless skeleton?   
**Slendertale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (slenderman game undertale version <\- not sure...) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SlenderTale [B]** \- MoshTaco12  
Summary: The humans sealed monsters underground with Slenderman, most of the monsters didn't know that. Slenderman, to them, didn't exist at that time and some who did know him went missing. After a while kids, teens, even adults started disappearing. The monsters were left in fear after they realized who was with them in the underground; with every part of the underground covered in trees and snow, it's easy to get lost. Humans who did fall underground were taken or either killed by the monsters. Frisk, the tenth human, has fallen underground with dread. Her job now, is to find the missing monsters and hopefully bring them back home safely.... [no portal]  
 **UnderPasta** \- TicciTimmy  
Summary: undertale meets creepypastas.... [no portal]  
 **Underpasta** \- ShootingRocket  
Summary: creepypasta characters meet undertale... [no portal]  
 **Underpasta [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Karatale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone knows karate [no portal]  
 **Movieverse** \- ???  
Summary: a multiverse where various characters of undertale are tossed into movies... mostly meant as a joke, this multiverse does exist....   
**Movietale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a movie character [no portal]  
 **MazeTale** \- EchoJustice  
Summary: undertale meets maze runner (movie) [no portal]  
 **Mazetale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everything is a maze.... [no portal, more info needed, AT]  
 **KarmaTale** \- Tangerine686  
Summary: The war between humans and monsters isn't over... [more info needed]  
 **Karmatale --** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Mistale** \- HikariDana  
Summary: Someone falls into the underground who isn't Frisk and isn't human...   
**Mistale** **[B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more infomation is needed, no portal]


	29. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited, Roamers Pt 26)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Wondertale** \- AccursedAsche  
Summary: undertale crossed with Alice in Wonderland [no portal]  
 **Wondertale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: a place filled with wonderful lands and nice people [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Animaltale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is the animal the original cast mimics... [no portal]  
 **ForgoTale** \- MidnightTheUmbreon1  
Summary: sans is the only one in this au.... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Forgotale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone has amnesia... [no portal]  
 **Formaltale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is in formal wear [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Mirrortale** **[C]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is stuck in a world of mirrors.... [no portal]  
 **Poshtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Pokewar** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)   
Summary: pkmn go and undertale crossover, the three teams of pkmn go end up warring... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Dinotale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: Alphys accidentally mutates all the other monsters into dinosaurs... [no portal]  
 **Electrotale** \- Frizzykitty  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Electrotale** **[B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertron** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: undetale meets tron (movie) [no portal]  
 **Undertronic** -SharaXOfficial  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Robbertale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Pillowtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: all fights are pillow fights.... [no portal]  
 **Vegetale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a vegetable... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Sherlocktale** -Nikikeya-chan  
Summary: sherlock meets undertale....   
**Sherlocktale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tobytale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tobytale [B]** \- Darth-Kitzef  
Summary: everyone is a toby-dog.... [no portal]  
 **Tobyfell** \- Darth-Kitzef  
Summary: everyone is a toby-dog.... [no portal]  
 **Underking** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a king... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Swapking** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: parallel to above [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underqueen** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a queen [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Pikatale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is a pikachu [no portal, AT]  
 **Cosplaytale** -LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Discotale** \- AnoniSans  
Summary: [no portal]  
 **Discotale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Wizardtale** \- Wizardtale  
Summary: A human falls down into the underground who is a wizard but doesn't know magic...   
**Wizardtale [B]** \- ilovefanboyychumchum  
Summary: everyone is a wizard of some type... [no portal]  
 **Wizardtale [C] -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone has wizard powers [no portal]  
 **Auratale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: each has their own special aura [no portal]  
 **Magictale** \- blackrosechanofsteel  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Magictale [B]** \- Oxodemony  
Summary: magic tricks are used instead of fighting... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Darthtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
Inky ~ huh?  
Aria ~ Don't ask... i gave up asking half way through this person's list...   
**Unitale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is at a university... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Balltale** \- Ayronstorkarynx  
Summary: everyone is a ball... [no portal]  
 **Balltale [B & C] - **LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (either balls to get a queen or bouncing balls) [no portal]  
 **Crushtale** \- meowdetermination  
Summary: Frisk has feelings for a certain skeleton.... [no portal]  
 **Crushtale [B & C]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (frisk has a crush on every monster or they're trying to crush all the universes) [no portal]  
 **Treetale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tinytale** \- nakamaslee  
Summary: Frisk is a tiny human raised and protected by Sans... [no portal]  
 **Tinytale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: monsters are all small [no portal]  
 **Tallertale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: monsters are all taller [no portal]  
 **Lostale** \- MizStox  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Lostale [B] -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: the universe is lost, frisk is in another universe [no portal]  
 **Joytale** \- BeaBea-Bobcat  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Joytale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is nurse joy (from pkmn) [no portal]  
 **Jennytale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone is officer jenny (from pkmn) [no portal]  
 **Laketale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [mor einfo needed, no portal]  
 **Valor!Tale** \- Akuma-Mana61  
Summary: Running for their life, a human child runs to the monsters... [more info needed]  
 **Valortale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Instinctale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Mystictale** \- Chicalexin  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **MysticTale** \- GOT87HIC  
Summary: vampires... [no portal]  
 **MysticTale [B]** \- PaintBlobs  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **MysticTale [C]** \- AceratheBipolarMania  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **MysticTale [D]** \- Grimtale-No-Tale  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Mystictale** \- D-o-m-m-y  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Mystictale [B]** \- TheCartoonistCat  
Summary: [mor einfo needed, no portal]  
 **Mystictale** **[C]** \- keylsparks  
Summary: crossover of undertale and mystic messenger... [no portal]  
 **Mystictale [D]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TransformTale** \- ???  
Summary: Monsters were once human... [empty]  
 **Metamorphtale** \- AGuardianOfDreams  
Summary: The story of a skeleton. The story of a human. How things began... [AT]  
 **Underplayer** \- Yunan (unknown media)  
Summary: From the world of Creators, one human decides they can no longer watch the game and puts their soul into a body they hack into the game to give the monsters of the underground a true and perfect happy ending...   
  
  
  
**OC**  
  
Serif - a powerful skeleton wanderer found in Mystictale  
Pencil!Sans - a sans that was carelessly tossed aside after his creation by Ink, the two are not on the friendliest of terms because Pencil was not completed and thus, like Ink, he has no soul but must create his emotions by using a colored pencil on himself.


	30. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 27)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Bloosomtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: A tale about blooming in spring (??) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tallertale [B]** \- AlaskanCat  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DiaryTale** \- Ask-Jayfeather-618  
Summary: an au with characters from a youtuber called Aphmau and Undertale... [no portal]  
 **Diarytale** \- Bluebell-kitty  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Diarytale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone has a diary they write in about what happens...   
**Phobiatale** \- Moona-chann  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Phobiatale [B]** \- CuteGamerGirl119  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Phobiatale [C]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: everyone has a phobia [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **PhobiaTale** \- AxelTheJackal  
Summary: (a cross between UT & Zoophobia) three years after the monsters are released, with Chara, Asriel and Gaster reunited with their families; Alphys and Gaster create a Mutli-Versal Transporter (MVT) and ask Frisk to test it out... [no portal]  
 **PhobiaTale [B]** \- animefrantic2000  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Hawaiitale** \- Blueycrown  
Summary: Chara crashes on an island paradise filled with monsters... [empty]  
 **Hawaiitale [B] -** LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DesuTale** \- princes-allisaaa1  
Summary: A child named Allisa falls into Mt. Desu....  
 **Desutale** \- DarkWolfMightyena  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Desutale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tsunderetale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Pictale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underfraid** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undercare** \- TrueBlueJos  
Summary: A human child is found by Sans who hears its wails against the cold of Snowdin and he decides to take it under his wing...   
**Undercar** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (everyone has cars) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Drivetale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (parallel to above) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Artistale** \- DarkKara  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underfile** \- DarkKara  
Summary: A young human is found in Snowdin, their name is File....   
**Artistale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (song creators) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Humanrune** \- serpentinesaltern (tmblr)  
Summary: Human version of Deltarune   
**Angeltale [D]** \- serpentinesaltern (tmblr)  
Summary: Humans have lived in the underground, but one brave human wishes for freedom...  
 **Angeltale** **[E]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: Everyone is an angel... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale** \- Girlyfireflower  
Summary: (monsters have evolutions of eevee form) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [B]** \- EeveeSAR  
Summary: (everyone has a variation of eevee appearance) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [C]** \- OceanicVaporeon & MysticalSylveon  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [D]** \- Eevee030  
Summary: [unknown, empty]  
 **Eeveetale [E]** \- MelonviaDrawz  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [F]** \- imperialfret23  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [G]** \- SenpaiLink  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [H]** \- MelodyStream  
Summary: [more info needed, portal pending]  
 **Eeveetale** **[I]** \- PuffedPinkRoseKitty  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [J]** \- thefoxtream23  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [K]** \- ppgmlpkndpokemongirl  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [L]** \- KittenTheKrappyArtis  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [M]** \- ErrorIsNotOkay  
Summary: [unkown, empty]  
 **Eeveetale [N]** \- joselyn565  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eeveetale [O]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (everyone is an eeveelution) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Marshtale** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: (astronauts) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Dessertale** \- Lucariogirl0102  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Dessertale [B]** \- peri-DOT-exe  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Dessertale [C]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattpad)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Paratale** \- AriestaChong9  
Summary: After Frisk escaped without breaking the barrier, three friends fall into the underground where they must choose to save, kill or stay behind... [empty]

**OC**

Suicide!Sans - [more info needed]  
Hypno!Sans - [more info needed]  
Luck!Sans - [more info needed]  
Fortune!Sans - [more info needed]  
Dentist!Sans - [more info needed]  
Wish!Sans - [more info needed]  
Genie!Sans - [more info needed]


	31. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 28)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Paratale [B]** \- LilTerrificTori (wattapad)  
Summary - [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Nekotale** \- UnaNekoSalvaje  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AlterTale** \- friisans (tumblr)   
Summary: Roles are switched, Sans has switched with Toriel and his brother with Asgore, Gaster with Asriel; personalities are not switched  
 **AlterTale** **[B]** \- ask-altertale-toriel (tumblr)  
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are the rulers and Asgore and Toriel are siblings living in Snowdin... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AlterTale [C]** \- altertale-tori (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderHell** **[E]** \- underhellsans18 (tumblr)   
Summary: Sans seeks power to protect those he loves, but at what cost.... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AlterHell** \- friisans (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AlterSwap** \- friisans (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AlterOuter** \- lifeofyouth (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AlterTale [D]** \- at-sans  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderSwap [B]** \- ???  
Summary: Personalities as well as roles are swapped...   
**Mirrortale [D]** \- jawmax  
Summary: Determined to save Flowey, Frisk unearths a mirror that changes everything and nothing is as Asriel remembers it...   
**MirrorTale** \- Shabythedemon  
Summary: Mirri (Sans), lives in a white void with his Creator and his job is to protect the memory mirrors of the aus...   
**Mirrortale [E]** \- Niura2004  
Summary: Frisk falls into the underground, but find that their eyes have been damaged and there is more to the underground than they know... [empty]  
 **Mirrortale [F]** \- Thatknuxandsilverfan/gal-with-pastels  
Summary: A dual soul of determination and kindness falls into the underground and things aren't what is expected... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **MirrorTale [B]** \- Royalskeleton91  
Summary: Everyone knows the aus exist and about Ink; they work like replacements for missing au members until the missing one is found in order to keep the au from destroying itself through reset. Due to this link, if the mirror version of a monster gets sick, then all do. Those who reside in this world are protected from being fatally wounded or otherwise harmed by outside forces.  
 **SpectrumTale** \- JordanDonges  
Summary: Princess Frisk was locked in a mirror when she refused to be with a prince, tossed underground, but is freed from the prison by a flower monster. Frisk is wary of the monsters she meets, unsure who she can trust as each monster seems to be both good and evil in appearance....   
**TearTale** \- kawaiipolicy, LterallyEvil  
Summary: Frisk sets out to find the underground, entering into a cave to find the monsters that supposedly live in darkness with a message that humanity remembers and they regret what happened so long ago... [AT]  
 **Tearstale** \- AGuardianOfDreams  
Summary: Frisk is getting desperate with each new reset... trying to free the monsters... but failing to keep from starting over and over and over again. A force they cannot control has been forcing this, Frisk finds a new way to do what she had promised a certain skeleton.... [AT]  
 **Whytale** \- Obscuro Sans (Amino)  
Summary: After countless genocides and resets, Sans can't take it anymore and dusts himself during a genocide run. The Chara possessed Frisk finds the dust and decides to take it with them, however, due to his unique soul Sans is able to then possess Frisk... doing so, however, has unforeseen consequences.... [AT]  
 **WarriorsTale** \- Obscuro Sans (Amino)  
Summary: (an au based on the book series Warriors [cats]) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Cat-Tale** \- Sharklee (tumblr)   
Summary: The multiverse's characters as cats (that's it...)  
 **Zeldatale** \- HunterAmirose (wiki)  
Summary: Frisk is doing a normal run when an earthquake sends all the underground's cast into a new world where the rules have changed... [no portal, more info needed]  
 **Dogs of Future Past** \- Lynxgriffin (tumblr)  
Summary: Frisk believes the past still haunts Sans, when they learn the truth they find a way to go back in time without resetting but their decision to do so doesn't go quite as planned in their mission to save Dr. Gaster.... [AT]  
 **Soulfell** \- rainbowchibbit (tumblr)  
Summary: Papyrus rescues a different version of his brother from being picked on by his brother, or so he thinks but it turns out that there is a lot more to the fell bros than Papyrus thinks and the story behind their new scars shows Papyrus that not everything is as it seems on the surface...   
**Don't Forget** \- RickyG  
Summary: Frisk has led the monsters from the underground but there is one monster still trapped by his mistakes, the former Royal Scientist who 'fell' into his creation. A machine that allowed Gaster to move across timelines, along with his assistant's help, goes wrong... [AT]  
 **Don't Forget [B]** \- RickyG  
Summary: In waterfall a gray door leads to a mysterious path beyond and strange monsters speak of a monster named Gaster who wishes to return to fulfill a promise made long ago... [AT]


	32. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 29)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Undertale Green** \- FlamingReaperComic  
Summary: The soul of kindness rises again as a skeleton monster, scared and not knowing what is going on, they flee the castle and Undyne, but what is a human to do when they look like a monster... ?   
**Growthspurt** \- PotooBrigham (tumblr)  
Summary: On the surface Asriel has regained himself, being now proper age as well he has to deal with the stress of his past and his family does as well...   
**Interlopers -** TC - 96, Yamsgarden (youtube), NCHProductions (youtube), V0idless (youtube), Jakei95, Absolutedream, Narmak (youtube), Super Youmna (youtube), ClearlyConfused (youtube), Jukebox Animation (youtube) SeaSaltShrimp (youtube), Miss Tri-D (youtube), Tanita-sama (youtube), Antonus (youtube), Yuya Takeda (youtube) Armel Oenn (youtube), ichika (youtube), SpoonyBard, Sylvia Black (tumblr), XxMileikalvanaxX, Spookitty (spookitty.net), Horrorfreak (youtube) TheSkittles22, Linkwolf64, Zonesart (tumblr, Zarla-s, Dokudoki (tumblr), Parimak (tumblr) Kressent Rhodes (MSA) (twitter), Ryan (64 Bits) (youtube), Lucky_7times (tumblr), Aurischoronical (youtube), Benteja, Sir Pelo (youtube), GEO.EXE (youtube), TwistedGrimTV (youtube), BriannaNH (instagram), Hopelessspeaches (youtube) Neutraaki (social media unknown), Rawgreen, Perfectshadow06 (tumblr), Hammaliel (twitter), Linkwolf64, Starimation (youtube), Yamilink, Naomy Mikol (youtube), Oennarts (youtube)  
Summary: A timeline where - due to some interference - Chara finds a soul who seems to share some things in common with them and thus begins chaos... [AT]  
 **Detale** \- legitprick (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info. needed]  
 **Twisted Father** \- parknewna (tumblr)  
Summary: A story of a "father" whose creations live lives that are lies...   
**Undertale Imagines** \- undertaleimaginationland (tumblr)  
Summary: Almost anything goes in this multiverse, except things that one expects to see of their favorite monsters...   
**Shattered Realities** \- Ink-Mug  
Summary: After 27 deaths, Sans asks Frisk to reset, to stop fighting... he gets an answer he does not expect or is prepared for. [AT]  
 **Coderunners** \- NobleChinchi & NobleTanu [also Coderunners is a shared tumblr]  
Summary: A multiverse were four skeletons seem to have broken free from the influence of Creators and claim to control their Creators to support their own existence... (this is unconfirmed)   
**Predatortale** \- Foxy-Sierra  
Summary: Monsters need humans to sustain them and were sealed beneath the mountain in hopes that they would never again darken the world...   
**Demontale** \- Snilaze  
Summary: [unknown, more info. needed]  
 **Codex** \- Lucifeniia  
Summary: After several genocide routes, SOMEONE decides to rewrite some code to see what would happen if the human failed... [AT]  
 **Keyboard!Tale -** ZeffraSphinx  
Summary: A multiverse where all worlds are databased, some particular skeletons live outside of it all though...   
**MiracleTale** \- JiaYueHoneyJade  
Summary: [unknown, more info needed, empty]  
 **MiracleFell** \- JiaYueHoneyJade  
Summary: [unknown, more info needed, empty]  
 **MiracleSwap** \- JiaYueHoneyJade  
Summary: [unknown, more info needed, empty]  
 **MiracleSwapFell** \- JiaYueHoneyJade  
Summary: [unknown, more info needed, empty]  
 **Maskytale** \- TrinityCodex  
Summary: [unknown, more info needed]  
 **Brothertale** \- LaurenKing (A03)  
Summary: Frisk is a pacifist out to free the monsters and they succeeded, they'd been staying with the skeleton brothers when one day Sans wanted to know how to look into other timelines. Frisk agreed to help him, but it's only when he is able to do things begin to go wrong after Sans stumbles into the genocide timeline; that other version of himself has problems and Sans will never again be the same... [AT]  
  
  
 **OC**  
  
Caps - a child of Stretch & Classic  
Sage - a child of Geno & Classic  
Code Blue - a child of Fatal Error & Blue   
Condiment - goes by "Connie" and she doesn't enjoy anything her parents do; child of Classic & Red  
Extinction - a child of Error & Death  
Lethal - a child of Death & Fatal Error  
Italia - a child of Red & Blue  
Proxima - a child of Classic & Captain  
Callie - a child of Papyrus & Sans  
Gaz - a child of Slim & Charm  
Starz & Blaze - twin boys of Dream & Nightmare  
Corbel - son of Papyrus & Lust  
Drake - son of Edge & Razzberry


	33. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 30)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Underlie** \- holloweentwinkie (tumblr)  
Summary: It's just another day in the Underground, just one more genocide run by the maniac child, but one day something changes... and Gaster, who has been stuck in the Void for so very long... finally finds a way to begin to undo the genocide run, but there's more to Gaster and his connection to the two skeleton brothers than it first seems... [AT]  
 **Fruittale** \- missladytale (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Undercoat** \- foreverafterall (tumblr)  
Summary: [unknown, more info needed] [empty]  
 **Nightmares** \- qbanalras (tumblr)  
Summary: After getting to the surface, Frisk and Sans still face echos of timelines past... [AT]  
 **Kingdom of Doors** \- qbanalras (tumblr)   
Summary: To help save the monsters humans must traverse through a door to a world of the unknown, a place that monsters cannot go. Many souls have gone and not come back and those that have were not the same... Frisk is the next to go inside...   
**GoblinTale** \- Poetax  
Summary: A multiverse where the skeletons are goblins instead... [more info needed]  
 **How to Greet a New Pal** \- Poetax  
Summary: After a genocide run, Classic finds himself in another world... Underfell... [AT]  
 **Asundertale** \- Elvinkin66  
Summary: Lost in darkness, Chara is rescued by a kind passing soul in their world and thus their story changes...  
 **Darkwoodtale** \- BanalRas  
Summary: A tale of a forest, witches, wizards and all manner of creatures and their war with humanity...   
**Revolutiontale** \- revolutiontale (tumblr)  
Summary: Monsters and humans live side by side in the industrial age, but it's not peacefully. Monsters are left to do the jobs most would consider beneath them and an unrest at this injustice is growing... a revolution is on the horizon...   
**Undersand** \- BrightSketch  
Summary: In a land with deserts, getting lost in a desert gets one killed... but that doesn't stop Frisk...   
**Sondertale** \- Xedramon  
Summary: Sans, after a genocide run, finds out about Chara and Frisk's inner fight and uses Frisk's soul to reset. This leads to complications... [AT]  
 **GenoHope** \- Azany  
Summary: In a genocide run, the human loses against Undyne and the soul is captured. Before Asgore can come to the lab to absorb it, however, things go wrong.... [AT]  
 **Bad Time Trio** \- nishimori38 (tumblr)  
Summary: After being killed again in a genocide run, Sans finds himself in the last corridor, but he isn't alone... two others are stuck with him in this place; Underswap Papyrus and Storyshift Chara... guardians of the last corridor in their own worlds... the question remains, if they are all in the corridor... just which world are they all in... ?   
**UnderSeries** \- SuccubreRukia  
Summary: Ink has a bit of fun by taking Frisk from the Alpha Timeline and dumping them into random aus...   
**Dystopiatale** \- SuccubreRukia (youtube)  
Summary: Frisk is sent through aus time and time again, they become disheartened as au Sanses who want only destruction follow in their wake, ending Frisk over and over again and sending Frisk into a new au each time even though they have not completed a run through that au and it is only in this that Frisk realizes they aren't the true target, but that the real target is another Sans...   
**Omega Timeline** \- ???   
Summary: This is the place Core!Frisk calls home, it is where the remnants of aus lost to time, Nightmare's group or Error, live in order to preserve the au they call home for as long as there is a remnant of the au the au can never truly disappear...   
Aria ~ this is true, as long as there is at least one bit of data left, I can re-create an entire au... even if it's not a living being.  
 **Summontale** \- (Niru2002) Summontale (tumblr) & tarami2002  
Summary: Frisk is sent to Mt. Ebott as a summoner to reinforce the barrier to keep at bay a war between monsters and humans, yet when she gets there the truth is not what she has been led to believe.  
 **Unexpected Guests** \- undertalethingems (tumblr)  
Summary: The skelebros, Undyne and Frisk are watching a show when Frisk mentions that they haven't seen Papyrus' special attack so Undyne and Papyrus engage in a friendly spar... [AT]  
 **Maintenance Movie** \- potoobrigham (tumblr)  
Summary: Alphys is haunted by nightmares of Flowey after helping Prince Asriel back to himself, as an adult monster. Alphys, Asriel, Frisk and Undyne head back into the mountain to stabilize The Core so the mountain doesn't become an active volcano... [AT]  
 **Undertale: The Fallen Human** \- flavor-text-chara (tumblr)  
Summary: No one ever returns from Mount Ebott... that is what everyone says. One day, Chara decides to find out for themselves, but the journey is rougher than expected and the human's cries for help are heard by a young monster.... [AT]  
 **Annoying Dog** \- annoyingdogcomic (tumblr)  
Summary: How A.D. came to be in the skelebros' house. [AT]  
 **Underfell: File Name Not Edgy Enough** \- gorillazfan666  
Summary: A human soul jumps into the Underground with the intent to end their miserable existence, but things do not go according to plan and this human is no ordinary soul . . .   
**Momma CQ** \- alainaprana (tumblr)  
Summary: A creator is the mother of several sanses who are related, one of whom has a special condition that makes normal, every day things tough...   
**G-verse** \- ginkgerror (tumblr)  
Summary: G!Ink and G!Error meet, G!Error begins to learn that his duty - the reason he was created - was to aide Creators, but things are not so simple....   
**Underfell [D]** \- unofficial-underfell (tumblr)  
Summary: After a True Pacifist run Frisk falls into the Underground, again; however, things are not what they expect... [AT]  
 **Bad Days** \- Maxlad  
Summary: Sans has bad days sometimes, especially when he has a father as smart and revered as W.D. Gaster. [AT]  
 **SplatTale** \- Raytaygirl  
Summary: Callie (Frisk) falls into the Underground full of Octolings and must make her way back to the surface.... [crossover between Undertale & Splatoon, AT]   
**Another One** \- saishan/PompousPika  
Summary: The story as told from the man in the void. After several resets, Frisk finds him and that's when things begin to really change... [AT]  
 **CrystalCorruption** \- CrystalBeatrix/zahaart3crystal  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
 **OC**  
  
Cray - son of PJ (Paperjam) and Fresh, tends to get confused a lot due to his genetics and is bipolar; while he has trouble sometimes controlling his emotions, he is a tough guy and is very sweet. His form of art is spray paint. He is also 13 yrs old. He got the nickname "spray cray" due to his art style.  
Cil - son of PJ and Fresh, was born as Cray's twin brother in an AT. (alternate timeline)  
Medi - [more info needed] i've only seen a picture of him with another skeleton, who i'm not sure is around anymore as the au he comes from is empty...


	34. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 31)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Paper Trail** \- lynixgriffin (tumblr)  
Summary: Kris and Susie visit the Dark World too often after their first adventure and the result is that they must now put the Dark World back together piece by piece by finding more ways into the Dark World; revealing more and more about Kris' past and Asriel along the way... [AT]  
 **Kris' Wish, Susie's Choice** \- kuuhaiyu (tumblr)  
Summary: Susie has a close encounter with the entity known as "The Player." Wanting to help her friend, she decides she needs to find a way to the Dark World to find their friends, to find a way to free Kris and fulfill his wish... [AT]  
 **Askverse** \- community  
Summary: This universe is made up of universes and alternate timelines that only exist through askblogs, allowing humans who are not from the multiverse to converse with those in the universe... this is the only multiverse with this capacity.  
Aria ~ this is one of the more expansive universes... its worlds never really die out honestly because of this interaction... which makes for one crowded place... don't ask.  
 **Give Up** \- Naarci  
Summary: Sans struggles with day to day life in the Underground, fortunately he has his brother to look after him. [AT]  
 **AfterHell** \- Naarci  
Summary: Sans has been missing for an entire year, Papyrus frequents the bar day after day, wishing for some news or sign of his missing sibling; life on the surface has seemingly lost meaning for the once energetic skeleton and one day after closing shop Grillby notices someone nearby whose shadow he does not recognize until he meets them face to face... [AT]  
 **UnderHex** \- xXPurple-LoveXx  
Summary: Trapped outside the barrier and forced to watch his brother be killed, Sans is just one member of a small cult with magic of a kind... (a world in the multiverse of the star sanses, uses magic seen outside multiverses - Sans is manipulative and is not to be trusted due to his upbringing & nature, but is not a threat to the multiverse as a whole beyond that multiverse his world resides in.)  
 **Feel My Beat** \- yellowson2  
Summary: After freeing the monsters, most chose to stay in their homes mostly in the Underground; things are pretty peaceful and Frisk even found a way to get Chara their own body. Sans' birthday is coming up and Frisk is trying to do something special for the monster she likes the most, while Sans struggles with his own feelings for the pacifist... [AT]  
 **Soulmateverse** \- Community  
Summary: A parallel multiverse to Readerverse where various marks or other indications of meeting a soul mate come into play...   
**Laboratory Rats** \- BanalRas  
Summary: Gaster gets his hands on a human to experiment with to try and break the barrier, to keep the human from escaping he blackmails them by handing over to them a skeleton monster to be their responsibility; said skeleton is just another experiment but this leads to things that the Royal Scientist was not expecting... [UF AT]  
 **Topsy-TurvyTale** \- AGuardianOfDreams & Shippo7842  
Summary: Humans once lived above with monsters, but after the war they were pushed into the Underground and it was thought that they had become extinct over time. Decades later, Alphys, in need of funding as a scientist, set out with a group of friends to prove that humans still existed. None of them were quite so prepared for the ride...   
**Under.exe** \- Potentissimum  
Summary: It seems like just another run, but something is off and the human child is not as determined as before and when Flowey tries to destroy Frisk, the others can only watch on in horror as the one known as Chara appears and with a Reset, things change and all that stands between Chara taking Frisk's place is a single memory... [AT]  
 **Somewhere Else** \- Unu-Nunium  
Summary: Template is a guardian who just wants to help others, but lately he's only run into aus where the monsters chase him away instead of allowing him to help them; taking shelter beneath a tree during a rainstorm, Template strikes up a conversation with someone who seems to "get it" but he is not prepared for who it is when he comes face to face with his companion...   
**Fallen Flowers** \- Tara-bleArt   
Summary: The day that monsters were sealed the mages saw a flaw in the barrier and added a curse in order to ensure that monsterkind would forever stay sealed; that curse was that human souls could pass, but human forms could not. Any human that fell into the underground was doomed to become a monster should they fail to escape the barrier before the magic of the curse that changed their form completely took over their soul and they lose their humanity completely... [AT]  
 **Glitchdereswap** \- CutieGrumpyCerym  
Summary: Sans spent time trapped in the Anti-Void with Error but was rescued by Ink and his brother, however, he isn't the same monster he was before, because being alone for so long with nothing but the voices of Creators to speak to one can really change one's thinking... [AT]  
 **Eternal Starvation** \- mallanmissan  
Summary: Error destroys many worlds, but Ink!Sans and Core!Frisk have found a home for a handful of survivors. From Underswap, Outertale, Dancetale, Aftertale, Birdtale, Horrortale, Underfell, *Disabilitytale, and BoaT begin a new life together, but no one ever said it would be easy...   
**Disabilitytale** \- mallanmissan  
Summary: Sans doesn't use his jokes to hide depression so much as his disabilities that make life hard. [AT]  
 **Branches on a Tree** \- PixieHobbit  
Summary: Sans would do almost anything to hide the fact that he can transform into a blaster thanks to experimentation on him by Gaster, and even being on the surface, this hasn't changed and he has no hope that the barrier being broken will be a permanent thing; when he runs into a "ghost from his past" he struggles more to ensure his secret stays a secret... [AT, Gasterblaster]   
**The Games of Creator** \- Gloomyowl  
Summary: A Creator decides to play a game and the consequences are....   
**All That's Left** \- dyonisia96  
Summary: After months left with the consequences of a genocide run, Sans is seemingly the only monster left alive despite the grievous injury he sustained against the murderous human thanks to the DT that had been injected into him years prior. He found his brother's dust on an echo flower that began to talk in his brother's voice. Determined to bring back his brother he heads to the lab only to find a surprise he was not prepared for... [AT]  
 **Dead End** \- nekophy (tumblr)  
Summary: Genocide after genocide... things only end the same until... one day, something changes and Papyrus appears at Sans' last moments with the child. The attempt to kill Papyrus again only leads to a load back in Snowdin and a second attempt sends the child all the way back to the start, but Papyrus has done something. Leaving the child stuck because he no longer appears to fight them like before... [AT]


	35. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 32)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Chance!Tale** \- xxtha  
Summary: Dream chases his brother to yet another AU and finds himself in a pickle with Killer helping Nightmare, but the tables turn when the local Sans shows up and he's got more than a few tricks up his sleeve... [AT]  
 **Undershadow** \- xxtha  
Summary: A half finished world, monsters hunt humans for the power of their souls in the darkness of night. As the world begins to crumble, Ink stumbles upon it and the events that unfold can never be undone....   
**VengeTale** \- Wooktent (youtube)  
Summary: Just before Chara can kill Sans, Frisk separates themselves from the demon and manages to absorb Sans' soul... now Chara is locked in battle with Frisk who wants revenge for their fallen friends... [AT]  
 **AVJverse** \- xX-AVJ-Xx  
Summary: A multiverse that came into existence not long after the Alpha Timeline began its infinite split, a multiverse with many worlds that came to being soon after but their stories are not the ones most know...   
**Norverse** \- TheNor  
Summary: A multiverse with its own stories to tell...   
**DreamSwap** \- onebizarrekai  
Summary: After consuming all the apples, Dream starts an organization meant to irradiate all negativity in the multiverse... [AT]  
 **Shattered DreamSwap** \- ooodlesofdoodles  
Summary: A multiverse world where Nightmare is on the run from Dream who consumed the apples, Nightmare found a way to restore balance, but it is really restored? [AT]  
 **Switched Destinies** \- xXPurple-LoveXx  
Summary: After a visit from his future self, Dream goes above and beyond to try and change fate, but doing so leads him to eat an apple mixed with both sets of magic; obsessed with protecting his brother, he dips into forbidden magic and Nightmare fled into the multiverse to escape his brother's obsession but with his skills of stealth only his magic can return those who have been "happified" by his brother to normal again... [AT]  
 **AccidentVerse** \- BD8Saku   
Summary: In a single multiverse, a darkness called Vantablack threatens the balance of the multiverse; bent on making everything rotten... but there is one who would challenge him, who comes like his name... in Silence.  
 **MalfraTale** \- Draw Wolf (youtube)  
Summary: Tsukitchi falls into the Underground and begins her journey through an unknown place; uncertain how she even came to be there...   
**GearTale** \- Nao-Hoshiizora  
Summary: Despite being taken care of by friends and family, Gear has no memory of anyone or anything, but that all changed when he met a skeleton from another world named Eros... [empty]  
 **Aladdintale** \- MetaLatias5  
Summary: Basically the tale of Aladdin... but with Undertale characters.  
 **CPAU** \- loverofpiggies  
Summary: A handful of skeleton bros from the multiverse meet in a protected place for a Christmas party...   
**GloomTale** \- pokeyinmypocket  
Summary: Frisk is reluctant to go to the surface, Sans is starting to lose his patience with everything and the others are starting to question what's going on when Sans goes on a rant to Mettaton and Napstablook about the timelines and the resets... [AT]  
 **Project Banshee** \- YouLookLikeFOOD  
Summary: During the war a desperate monster takes a human orphan and transforms them into the perfect killer, but things aren't perfect and there's no way to make this human turned monster normal in any sense as all she knows is how to kill...   
**SwapDance -** swapdancepapyrus (tmblr)  
Summary: A swap version of Dancetale...   
**UnderHax -** underhax (tmblr)  
Summary: The word is in chaos. The war of tech has begun. Humans have battled over superior machines/tech for eons. In an effort to stop the monsters from “bothering them” they were sent down underground; where they would be sealed off by a complex Firewall. Asgore has been trying all this time to figure a Coding for the firewall to break. however it would appear that human-soul-coding would be the only way to break it. 7 types of soul-coding, but as of yet the humans that have been unfortunate to come to the underground only counted up to 6. The last one will rid the monsters of this firewall. [AT]  
 **SwapHax** \- underhax (tmblr)   
Summary: Same as Underhax except a swap version of it. [AT]  
 **Ghost Switch** \- CleverCatchphrase  
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground but as they find themselves with Toriel their ghostly companion is a goat monster who is the deceased child of the kindly monster and he seems to be linked to the heart locket they found... [AT]  
 **Alterdarktale** \- FrederikPelserArt  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undercore** \- FrederikPelserArt]  
Summary: "Death" was lonely and bored and thus... it came into being...   
**Soulflowertale** \- sweet-artist-2017  
Summary: Flowers of the soul cover one eye for humans, Frisk falls into the Underground; souls have been replaced by flowers in battle and they must find a way out. [AT]  
 **EccaTale** \- Arielein  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Gijinkaverse** \- community  
Summary: A multiverse where all monsters are actually humans (but humans are not monsters). [AT]  
 **Delta Legend** \- BlueSpark25  
Summary: Kris and Susie fall into a world where they're considered the heroes of legend but Susie isn't quite so willing to be the hero like Kris... [AT]  
 **GhosTtale** -PhantomRaven98  
Summary: A tale of humans and death...  
 **Drearytale** \- SaltyRave97  
Summary: Sans has reoccurring nightmares, but they're just dreams.... right? [AT]  
  
Embalm - child of Ink & Reaper  
Papercut - child of Ink & Cross  
Wash - child of Ink & Error  
Data - a child created from a piece of Error during a fight with Ink as a result of their magic mixing in combat  
Pecita - a skeleton child raised by Toriel, she has the travel ability but doesn't utilize bone magic due to not knowing how  
Errorberry - After being kidnapped and in the Anti-Void too long, his home destroyed, this is what Blue has become... energetic as ever and wanting to help the aus  
Errordyne - An Undyne that was captured and left in the Anti-Void too long. Driven mad by it, she wanted to destroy everything and everyone; her power and madness made her a large threat to the multiverse. Large enough that Error and Ink teamed up with yours truly to take her down...   
Chans - a sans who was a victim of infusion of monster and human experimentation, he lost his world - known as Purpleverse - though how is a mystery as he cannot recall many things from his past; he is also very self-conscious due to the bullying he received from his own kind (monsters) after the infusion  
Wings - younger brother of sans and papyrus, his original home au is unknown as he roams the multiverse  
Azrael - a cross between Reaper and Cross, not much is known about him  
Xeno - a child of Ink and Reaper, not too much is known about him  
Normaly - brother to Cycle [more info needed]  
Rage -[more info needed]  
Facade - yet another version of Ink  
Aria ~ I haven't met this one yet though  
Terror - [more info needed]  
Cycle - brother to Normaly [more info needed]  
Axl - an Underswap Sans who lost his memories of his life and his home to a genocide run; agreeing to protect a tree to ensure that the world it lived in was not erased


	36. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 33)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. ****

**Axetale** \- bananafrappe  
Summary: Years have passed since Frisk left the Underground to try and free the monsters, only to fail and leave the duty to her child... a girl that was born from monster and human. Time has not been kind, to the monsters, however, and a "hunger" has swept over them that is unlike anything that could be understood ...  
**Masktale** \- Under(언더 님) (tmblr)  
Summary: After the war, monsters were driven to the forest and cursed to never leave, blank beneath masks they must wear; to lift the curse as a whole, seven human faces (literally their skin) is needed to be worn... monsters singularly can leave the forest if they have a human face when they attempt to leave the forest - making them become human.  
Aria ~ wow... okay this one is creepy and gross...   
**Sneered the color blue -** Lappystel  
Summary: After being beat by Chara, Sans decides to use the last of his strength to combine with Flowey to defeat the abomination and end the terror once and for all... [AT]  
**Overthrowntale** \- sadhamster99 (tmblr)   
Summary: A multiverse where Nightmare obtains the final apple... [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
**Erased Times** \- ElmehdiBenayyad  
Summary [unknown, empty]   
**DivergenceTale** \- TimeturnerJasmy  
Summary: Sans fell into the Core instead of Gaster... [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
**Undercoder** \- ZorroFammieVN  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
**VanillaTale** \- BlazeMizu  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**DimensionTale** \- starlagirl  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
Aria ~ this is one of the very very very rare worlds that has more than one Judge...  
Inky ~ no kidding... how rare is it exactly?  
Aria ~ well... let's say there's approximately 500 worlds per multiverse and there are 74 confirmed multiverses, that's... *does some quick math* 3,700 worlds and this is just a rough estimate and i've only come across two worlds... that's not even counting alternate timelines into the mix.   
Inky ~ sorry i asked...   
Aria ~ *snickers*  
**The Six Souls** \- SaintHeartwing  
Summary: A story about the ones who came before... [AT]  
**Undertales** \- SaintHeartwing  
Summary: A collection of tales... [AT]  
**Undertale: Frost** \- SaintHeartwing  
Summary: A time before the barrier... [AT]  
**PeanutTale [B]** \- Ryuu-Girl01  
Summary: It's MEEP or be MEEPED here...   
**UnderStar** \- SkyLunaAngel  
Summary: Frisk begins their journey, but it's not the Underground that they know, and in their place, someone else emerges into their timeline... [AT]  
**SpongeTale -** Keno9988  
Summary: Underale... but with the cast from Spongebob Squarepants [AT]  
Aria ~ *facepalm*  
**Starlight Hope** \- DeviantSkyCat  
Summary: Even after freeing the monsters, Frisk is still looking for a way to save Asriel too... [AT]  
**Starlighttale** \- Dreamnight0808  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**McGeeTale** \- CrushingStarlight  
Summary: A crossover of Undertale and American McGee's Alice [more info needed, no portal]  
**McGeeSwap -** CrushingStarlight  
Summary: A crossover of Swaptale and American McGee's Alice [more info needed, no portal]  
**EquestriaTale** \- KJmlpfan13  
Summary: A crossover of Undertale and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls  
**EquestriaFell** \- KJmlpfan13  
Summary: A crossover of Underfell and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls  
**Underborn** \- Miiv12  
Summary: Papyrus has a child, but no one knows who the father is and Sans, known as 'B' spends a lot of his time helping Classic deal with the multiverses as he was rescued from his dying world (Deretale) by Classic and ended up in the Alpha Timeline. B has someone he loves, but due to knowing his original world he believes this individual should never know...   
**Pre-MedicalTale** \- FNAFNeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Souls of Light, Bones of White** \- FNAFNeonAnimatronics  
Summary: A story as told by Shanz, Void, 48 and Pyro ...   
**Pangaeaverse** \- SaltyRave97 & PhantomRave98  
Summary: A multiverse where each has a sort of animal form... [no portal]  
**Mixtale** \- Sanantha1000  
Summary: A world that is a mix of Underswap, Underfell and Undertale... [no portal]  
**Genesistale** \- SaltyRave97  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**The Skelesquad** \- asksile11  
Summary: A group of skeletons lives on an abandoned island. 5th century magic seeped it's way into the world and with it, various magical beasts. Them and humans ended up not exactly liking each other and magical beings mostly occupy places abandoned by humans. Most human societies are openly hostile towards magical beasts and downright have special units to deal with them, should they enter their territory. With the exception of a few beast groups and human nomadic societies, the magical beings share a similar sentiment. Humans can learn how to use magic, but it's extremely tied to emotions for them and thus turns out to usually be rather volatile and dangerous. Should they appear, human undead usually get the short end of the stick and are not really accepted by the majority of either of these societies. The Skelesquad currently resides in a small forgotten and abandoned patrol fortification on the Mediterranean coast of Spain.  
**RebornTale** \- Drowning-In-The-Void  
Summary: Sans remembers every reset, but it seems the human does not... [AT]  
**NightmareFuel Tale -** Drowning-In-The-Void  
Summary: A creepy place... (do i really need to explain? it's in the name for cryin' outloud...)  
**HorrorSwap** \- Drowning-In-The-Void  
Summary: A cross of Horrortale and Underswap... [AT]  
**Kustard Family** \- Drowning-In-The-Void  
Summary: A family of the Kustard ship (Undertale & Underfell Sans)... [AT, no portal]  
**Vampfell** \- Anthiem  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Wild!Tale** \- AmberQueen01  
Summary [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
**Necrozmatale** \- AmberQueen01  
Summary [more info needed, no portal, empty]

Shadow Cross - [more info needed]  
Oil Paint - [more info needed]  
Night Terror - [more info needed]  
Dylas - has heterochromia [more info needed]  
Dr. Zed - [more info needed]  
Cataclysm - [more info needed]  
Eraser (SwapInk) - [more info needed]  
Inky ~ another one? what are we up to now?  
Aria ~ 74  
Inky ~ of me or multiverses?  
Aria ~ Multiverses  
Jay - child of Sucidal (FireTale) and REV (KarmaFell)  
Ravie - child of Sucidal (FireTale) and REV (KarmaFell)  
Taiyo - stronger than his counterpart, Hoshi [more info needed]  
Hoshi - is the more timid than his counterpart, Taiyo [more info needed]  
Magenta Starlight - a child of Ink and Error  
Astro - a brother of Papyrus and Sans (AT)  
Rex - a child of two skeletons, Brach and Neo  
Sernyx/Onyx (fusion) - two brothers from MoTS multiverse from a timeline where things go from bad to worse  
Sernyx (fusion) - a fusion between Serif and Onyx from MoTS, his mate is Unex  
Unex (fusion) - a fusion between Hex and Uni from MoTS  
Keystroke - an artificial skeleton who was made to track down those who destroy or otherwise harm AUs; not knowing emotions he often comes across as cold  
A.N.T.I-R.E.X.M.A.N.I.A.C. - this is a timeline version of Rex, he is the counterpart to a virus .EXE.H.E.X.M.A.N.I.A.C.  
.EXE.H.E.X.M.A.N.I.A.C. **-** a virus [more info needed]  
Terminal - [more info needed]  
Neo - [more info needed] he has a connection to Gaster   
Choices Sans - [more info needed]  
Angelis Boonheur Royale - [more info needed]  
Damien Superluv - [more info needed]  
Jamie Moonlight - [more info needed]  
Liam Sunlight - [more info needed]  
Sirius Aerglo - [more info needed]  
Nero Froth - [more info needed]  
Ryu Sekiryu - [more info needed]  
Yubari King - [more info needed]  
Lucina - [more info needed]  
Cedric - [more info needed]  
Vale - [more info needed]  
System Restore - a version of Error that is quite unique   
Kett - [more info needed]  
Lure - [more info needed]  
Polaris - [more info needed]  
Zeenii - a child of Ghost (GhostTale) and Masaru (?)  
Gati - due to his voice and appearance, he's often mistaken for a female  
Aria ~ i kinda feel sorry for him when that happens... which is like... always.  
Adventure!Ink - [more info needed]   
Aria ~ i've only seen a picture of him  
Goop!Sans - [more info needed]  
Masaru - [more info needed]


	37. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 34)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
****  
Outerfell** \- outerfellask (tmblr)  
Summary: A fell version of Outertale.  
 **Underlight** \- CrushingStarlight  
Summary: Gaster experiments on humans and the results that survive have become monsters themselves...   
**Skintale** \- ACGamer2  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PhatomTale** \- missmorena707  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Digitale** \- Nabuco88  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
 **Timetale [B]** \- melodythecat9  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
 **Majoratale** \- majoratale  
Summary: A crossover between Zelda and Undertale, it follows the story of the game Zelda: Majora's Mask.  
 **SKTale** \- AnnaSNK  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **GutTale** \- AnnaSNK  
Summary: Something unusual is going on in the Underground, Sanz's health deteriorated fast and after his passing his father, Gazter, decided to make a replacement out of magic he obtained from disemboweling fallen humans; but the mystery behind Sanz's death and the disappearance of the king is something the replacement intends to discover the truth behind...   
**BalanceTale -** AnnaSNK  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **EquestriaTaleverse** \- ??? / Community  
Summary: This is a multiverse of the crossover of My Little Pony Friendship: Is Magic and Undertale. It is next to impossible to tell which is the "alpha" and they're mostly the same with the exception of one that has a different name.   
**My Little Tale** \- Thebig44/Crusader Productions  
Summary: A tale of the Underground, but instead of monsters... it's ponies.  
 **Skintale** \- ACGamer2  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
 **Afterdeath** \- KiddieEevee  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Elementale** \- ShylaShadow  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Greyscale** \- Canoir  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Vaguetale** \- Lonali  
Summary: It seems like a typical run through the Underground for Frisk, but it's not what it seems... [AT]  
 **Underlied** \- yanderekyandi  
Summary: Frisk falls into an underground and beings the usual journey, though monsters have new abilities not seen in other worlds... [AT]  
 **Bonetale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Rebirthtale** \- SkystormChaosCore  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SailorTale** \- royal-sailor-reyva-tale  
Summary: The Underground as normal, but with a few changes that were inspired by Sailor Moon multiverse. [AT]  
 **RebornTale [B]** \- Pharoah-Yami & NewArtist19  
Summary: There's an accident in the Core and Gaster has gone missing, Sans hopes for the best as life goes on and Gaster must heal and find his way back home to his family ... [AT]  
 **TurnTale -** SansFangirl4life  
Summary: The adventures of Chaser and a lost Inki ... [AT]  
 **UnderFeral** \- SansFangirl4life  
Summary: Three species, humans, monsters and hybrids. Hybrids are normally made slaves to others. A nameless one escapes with the help of a wild and gains himself a name...   
**Crossing The Line** \- SansFangirl4life  
Summary: Cross has his hands full when he's dumped by Nightmare into an au to recover and that au just happens to be the place that Lost calls home... [AT]  
 **Hopeless Hands** \- SansFangirl4life  
Summary: While trying to clean, Hope is thrown from her home into a new au...   
**Code Dimension** \- UFSansFG/ AdinaSMGoriva  
Summary: A world that supposedly worked like the Anti-Void and held code for every single au... [no portal, empty]  
Inky ~ what do you think happened?  
Aria ~ i think error is what happened.  
Inky ~ yeah... guess i can see that  
 **Feralheart** \- Bluminescent  
Summary: All the characters are wild canines... [no portal, AT]  
  
  
Lunar Sans - knows little to nothing about the multiverse, his parents are from FallenVoid and Reapertale; he's visited some aus with a bad response for some reason..  
Verdana Sans - a child of Lunar Sans and Light Star  
Cobalt & Dynamo Sans - twin brothers, they are children of Blue (Underswap) and Red (Underfell)  
Light Star - a child of Dream (Dreamtale) and Ink  
Roman Sans - a child of Rex Sans and Lust (Underlust)  
Light Star Sans - a child of Dream   
Dark Star Sans - a child of Nightmare   
Hue!Sans - born from a star, she is blind in the right eye and tends to hide her emotions  
Dens - only seen a photo [more info needed]  
Alphonse - not much is known about his home but he's a good soul who stutters a little when he talks; his soul is that of perseverance, as his soul is right side up I can only theorize that he is a hybrid, little to nothing is known about his background  
Lieu - a skeleton that lives in a home that travels around the multiverse he calls home; mostly acting like a way-point; he shares this home with a few others: Stone, Nova, Luthais and Ceren.  
Eiran - only seen a photo, nothing else is known [more info needed]  
Leo - only seen a drawing and artist didn't know anything [more info needed]  
Odin & Amalthea - only seen a drawing [more info needed]  
Zeru - only seen a drawing [more info needed]  
Philomel - only seen a drawing [more info needed]  
Soulus - only seen a drawing [more info needed]  
Mikaela & Amos - children that were created by a Creator and Classic ship (don't ask)  
Cheri - only seen a drawing [more info needed]  
Lavender & Xion - children of Dream (Dreamtale) and Cross (X-tale)  
Delight - the daughter of Dream (Dreamtale) and Blue (Underswap)  
Stain - child of Error (ErrorTale) and Swap (?)  
Paint - child of Error (ErrorTale) and Ink (Ink/__tale)  
Graffiti - child of Error (ErrorTale) and Ink (Ink/__tale)  
Marshmallow - child of Palette Roller and Goth   
SparkleDust - child of Dream (Dreamtale) and Cross (X-tale)  
Ziya - child of (Undertale) Alphys and (Undertale) Undyne  
Swirl Candy - child of CandyCane (?) and Cross Swap (?)  
FluffStar - child of Cross (X-tale) and Blue (Underswap)  
Fragment-Color - [more info needed]  
Origami - a fusion of Hammer (?) and Blueprint (Ink & Blue)  
Scribble - a child of Geno (Aftertale) and Death (Reapertale)  
Torvix - a child (of an unknown couple currently)  
Sequin - a child of Fresh (Underfresh) and Dust (Dusttale)  
Chocochipy - a child of Milk!Sans and Cookie!Sans   
Cookie!Sans - exactly what it sounds like, though he looks like he's obsessed with chocolate chip cookies from how he's dressed in browns.  
Milk!Sans - [more info needed]  
Dagger - doesn't like being shipped with someone in his own au, will start a Fight if someone touches his cigerettes, sarcastic but can be a nice guy; the main worlds he roams are lustfell and lustswapfell.   
Sorin & Layra - children of Asgore and Toriel in an Undertale AT  
Frisk DS - an AT Frisk  
Nadianne - lives in an Undertale AT, is a humanoid cat skeleton


	38. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 35)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
****  
Dreemur Academy** \- buttercupsticksnlicks (tmblr)  
Summary: Dreemur Academy is a college for everyone, run by monsters - skeleton monsters from all crosses of the multiverse...   
**Dawntale** \- Lysame  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SearchTale** \- ZaBlackrose  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **EstorefuseTale** \- CelesticSapphire  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Invader Asriel** \- NourhanMustafa  
Summary: A crossover of Undertale and Invader Zim ...   
**Hellfest** \- Tagpower  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Berserk** \- Miura (??)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **FlowerGlitch** \- VioletOrange  
Summary: The journey of a soul through the Underground that isn't Frisk... [AT, Glitchtale]  
 **Swapfell: Autobiographical Narrative of Leirsa D.** \- jtgp-of-art  
Summary: A story of Leirsa Dreemur ... [AT]  
 **Storyswapfell** \- jtgp-of-art  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Crisisfell** \- jtgp-of-art  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **FarShift** \- jtgp-of-art  
Summary: Underswap version of storyshift...   
Inky ~ really?  
Aria ~ yeah... this one seems to make a lot of art... or sprites.  
Inky ~ cool.   
**Swapshift** \- jtgp-of-art  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Swapswap** \- jtgp-of-art  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **RedTellB -** jtgp-of-art  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Revertswapfell** \- jtgp-of-art  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Swaprevertfell** \- jtgp-of-art  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Noctale** \- noctaleau (tmblr)  
Summary: A tale of monsters against humans, dark magic against light magic... of fear and war... and a grave misunderstanding.  
 **Underfates** \- SparkyBytes  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DreamLifeTale** \- JasmineM18  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Unhappytale** \- Only-A-Normal-Artist  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
Pet!Fresh - this version of Fresh has been subdued by a version of Horror Sans known as Sour, the result of an unhealthy relationship.  
Sour - a version of Horror Sans that has made a version of Fresh Sans his pet.   
Seeded!Sans - a sans in an AT that some how got enslaved by a pellet from Flowey instead of dusting.


	39. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 36)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
****  
Underheart** \- FearEevee  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Diamondtale** \- RDSumaita  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Cattale** \- akecai/KaiSkelyx  
Summary: A verse where everyone is a cat... [AT]  
 **Savagetale** \- Pinkapop  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Kittytale** \- Pinkapop  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Misunderstood** \- Pinkapop  
Summary: Someone attacked Doggo and Sans is the prime suspect, but when he disappears and several lookalikes show up what will Undyne and the others do in the face of such murderous individuals? [AT]  
 **Tale of Corruptions** \- SelinaUT  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **W.Dtale** \- Pinkapop  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SorceryMythTale** \- Pinkapop  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Computerlings** \- Pinkapop  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Endtale** **[B]** \- xXLengedary-FuryXx  
Summary: Tortured and mistreated by his father, he was turned into a weapon that was unpredictable and, it worked, to a point. Sans destroyed everything and everyone in his home, unable to control what happens when he's injured by someone in some manner thanks to a strange substance on his left hand; though he never remembers what happens when it takes over. [AT]  
 **ThiefSwap** \- BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CompurterLings** \- BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TheifFellTale** \- BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TravelTale** \- VisionsKeeper  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Vitality** \- Hamayuuki  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertale: Reverted Event** \- PinkieTwinkie12  
Summary: Things go as normal until they get to the village, Chara and Asriel, in one body, kill a human but regret it and return home but Chara is separated from Asriel who returns to being a child once more, setting off an unforeseen chain of events... [AT]  
 **Mirrortale [G]** \- Aitwobecky (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
 **Underhold** \- SugarBatArtwork  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HUMANtale** \- SugarBatArtwork  
Summary: Monsters are humans instead of monsters... (mostly anyway) [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Dafttale** \- ???   
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TricksterTale** \- Sylvia-Black-Draws  
Summary: [unknown, no portal, empty]  
 **SpinSwap** \- ???  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Creepytale [B]** \- ???  
Summary: Based off creepypastas. [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Taletwist** \- ut-taletwist (tmblr)  
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground, roles have been swapped around. [AT]  
Inky ~ and this is a retired au?  
Aria ~ ugh... supposedly...   
Inky ~ uh huh... how do you keep track of who is who?  
Aria ~ I'm not sure I know anymore and in this au it's just... confusing. I think I need a nap before I map out this au...  
Inky ~ okay!  
  
  
Rainbow - daughter of Ink and Fresh  
Snake!Sans - has a snake tail and green magic [more info needed]  
LighteningTamer!Sans - known as lightening, he doesn't really use his wings as it would take too much energy  
Scorpion!Sans - he might be small but he's still dangerous, being the size of a bitty this one could be easily mistaken as a pet but he is not one!  
Lernian Lance - a cutie in a scarf, i don't know much about her yet other than she can shift elemental magic; she appears in an Undertale AT  
Hockey!Sans - [more info needed]  
BarrierSans - [more info needed]  
Dusty - a sans that has wings, but it's unclear if he can fly [more info needed]  
Trojan!Sans - [more info needed]  
Emotion!Sans - does magic tricks, likes stars and his wand can spread emotions  
Kella Dreemur - a child of Sans and Toriel  
Blu!Sans - [more info needed]  
DJ!Swap Sans - [more info needed]  
Cosmo & Sunny - two friends [more info needed]


	40. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 37)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
****  
Undereyes** \- solodark  
Summary: Life in the underground is dangerous, even for monsters... [AT]  
 **Themetale** \- kkwerewolf  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **The Monster King** \- StarlightStarshine  
Summary: An UT multiverse version of 'The Lion King'   
**AGTale -** StarlightStarshine  
Summary: When Frisk reaches their 9th Genocide route Chara is able to fully take over, but Sans and Papyrus aren't the only ones who have lost their world when it's erased. Now the monsters have a reason to fight back and try and rebuild their world with those who survived. [AT]  
 **Cookie!Tale** \- BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Cookie!Swap -** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CutieTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HugTale** **-** BubbleIce720 & Pinkapop  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HealingTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **WoolyTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DJSwapTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DubstepTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderCraft** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: Undertale crossover with Minecraft [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PandaSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PoofTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **LAGTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SwedenTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **FireSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **FruitBerryTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **OuterSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SwedenSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Corrupted: Animosity** \- KuraDrawsThingems  
Summary: Frisk has reset one too many times and Chara is sick of things and attempts, by possessing Papyrus, to kill Frisk but fails. With the timeline corrupted now, Sans and Frisk must seek out the one individual who might be able to help them... W.D. Gaster. [AT]  
 **CrossSwap** \- ?  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CrossSwap [B]** \- M The Neko (webtoon)  
Summary: Flower has been bullied so she makes a trek to Mount Ebott only to find her life changed...  
 **GravityTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PortalTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CircusTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **VikingTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **BubbleIce720verse** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: a multiverse filled with just their sanses [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PartyTale** **[B] -** BubbleIce720  
Summary: Crossover between Undertale and Mario Party [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DetectiveTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DetectiveSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertale Mystery Dungeon** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: Similar to Pokemon MD games [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HowToTrainYourGasterBlaster** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HowToTrainYourGasterBlaster2** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ScoutTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ScoutSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ScoutFell** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **VocaloidTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **VocaloidSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Rise of the Sanses** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: Based on Rise of the Guardians [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AnimalTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **MachineTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **RobotTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **VehicleTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PinataTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: Genocide here means collecting candy... [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **CookingContestTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **BoxingTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SpiritedAwayTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SamiTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SamiSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SamiFell** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **JobSwap** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AdventureTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: a road trip around the world to find seven things to open a door... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AmusementParkTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SplatoonTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: Based off the Splatoon game [more info needed, no portal]  
 **BodySwapTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Layzer Tag Tale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **LayzerTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: The player has 10 lives and needs to reach the barrier before it's game over, genocide includes a deadly lazer [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SabatageTale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Elementtale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: Everyone controls different elements [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Seasontale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Dangertale** **-** BubbleIce720  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Regrets** \- Furgemancs  
Summary: Sans is bitter from all he knows and accidentally snaps at his brother... [AT]  
  
  
Huckleberry - easily the tiniest Sans on record, being only a few inches tall as he's a hummingbird; he is hyper and outgoing, he loves honey, soda, fizzy drinks and muffins though he hates bees and people chasing him, he also doesn't like rain or thunderstorms  
Pax - a child of Bird!Sans (Birdtale) and Hammer!Sans  
Hammer!Sans - [more info needed]  
CandyCane!Sans - works at a candy shop [more info needed]  
Swirl Candy - a child of CandyCane Sans and CrossSwap Sans  
Origami - a fusion of Hammer!Sans and Blueprint  
Craise - a fusion of Ink and Cross  
Slash - a sans much like Ink, except that he can remember things but only a certain extent before he is forced to forget everything and everyone and has an empty memory as a result only to fill it up again and repeat  
Crinkles - a swap version of Papercut, a child of Ink and Cross  
Sugarplum - a trickster version of Hammer!Sans  
Konpeito - a trickster version of Cookie!Sans  
Blueprint - the protector of geometry design and creative designs, likes baked sweets and long naps after work, he hates being scared, waking up early in the morning and having his pen stolen


	41. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 38)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
****  
Runnertale** \- EncrytptedParadox/APurpleToaster  
Summary: Loosely based off The Maze Runner [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertale: Retold -** arafridi2000  
Summary: A tale you thought you knew... but this is of Humans and Magikin...   
**Determined Hearts** \- DesiderataDreamer  
Summary: Frisk has someone who misses him, but he isn't prepared for how determined they are to get to them while they run through the Underground to free the monsters... [AT]  
 **Storyflip** \- Stephers101  
Summary: Another shift of roles like in Storyshift... [more info needed, no portal]  
 **I Am King** \- Calibriatheskeleton  
Summary: Ink is the prince of a kingdom and must choose a wife, but before he can he finds himself a prisoner of an enchanting sorceress ... [AT]  
 **I Can't Say I Hate You** \- Calibriatheskeleton  
Summary: Error is staying locked up in his void after agreeing to not destroy things, he gets bored but just when he wonders what he's going to do he finds he has some unexpected company... of course, it could only be one soul. [AT]  
 **Hiddentale** \- FumyaHero  
Summary: A tale that follows an experiment of Alphys' by the name of Fumi...   
**Schizotale** \- Schizotale  
Summary: Frisk falls down into the underground with a camera to help them... [AT]  
 **Schizfell -** Schizotale  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Underfallow** \- Se7erus  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Papyrus Magica** \- X1Kisho  
Summary: It's been 4 years since Papyrus has seen his brother... [AT]  
 **FallenTale** \- X1Kisho  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SweetTale** \- X1Kisho  
Summary: Frisk is a poor child and is hungry when they fall down into the Underground only to be faced with monsters made of candy ... [no portal, AT]  
 **DiamondTale** \- X1Kisho  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Crystaltale** \- Sanzunderrise  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Crystaltale [B]** \- zahraart3crystal  
Summary: Crystaltale mixed with Glitchtale... [AT]  
 **Clockwise** \- OracleSaturn  
Summary: An attempt to bring back Gaster resulted in the entire Underground being swallowed by the void, blinded and with few pieces of the Underground left floating about... Sans realized they would have to somehow survive without resets. He and his brother seemed to be the only survivors and Sans had to learn green magic to keep them both alive with the hope that Frisk will return... [AT]  
 **SearchTale [B]** \- LasrYuki  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Overtale** \- MorganRayHess  
Summary: Frisk has freed the monsters, but now they have one last journey... to find a lost sibling... [AT]  
 **Genderbendvrse** \- ?? / Community  
Summary: Original genders are swapped in this universe, regardless of world, if one had been male in this world they would be female and visa versa... [AT]  
 **Fickletale** \- Sheepyy  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnfairTale** \- DommUni  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
 **Optimtale** \- Zordic  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Sector-Z** : xXPurple-LoveXx  
Summary: This isn't an a normal au as it is actually a place that exists in the Anti-Void, the members of this elite team often aid Ink and other guardians in their work in keeping the peace in the multiverse. Each is strong in their own right.   
**NearlyTale** \- Tsebary  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Heart And Soldier** \- Sapphirah1  
Summary: (Based loosely off the Sailor Moon Series) Frisk is the one meant to free the monsters, but she has a very special power and friends who join by her side to fight against those who would stop her from breaking the barrier. [AT]  
 **Underschism** \- KaiSkelyx  
Summary: Breaking off from Asgore's kingdom, Gaster rules a smaller kingdom with the help of his younger siblings, though both are reluctant for their own reasons to do as he wishes... [AT]  
  
  
  
Baby Comic Sans - a young sans who has had a rough time of it in his timeline  
Blank Page - a child of Ink and Error  
Dynal - a winged skeleton that has 2 gems, his love is Leif [more info needed]  
Leif - a winged fire element with wings, his flames are the grayish tortoise color used with deities but his status is unconfirmed [more info needed]  
Claude - a purple soul who is good at math, reads books and is often fast at finding facts; he doesn't like fighting and is good friends with three others of his at: Mew, Jane, Micheal [UT AT]   
Mew - [more info needed]  
Jane - [more info needed]  
Mystal - a child of Memo and Crystal  
Futura "Matador" - a bullfighting skeleton [UT AT]  
Story!Sans - if you can find him, he'll tell you a story about the multiverses...   
Sinclaw - a flower experimented on in the True Lab that was given remnants of another flower called Sinclaw [UT AT]


	42. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 39)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.   
  
  
  
**Trialtale** \- KaiSkelyx  
Summary: [more info needed] Trial likes to "make deals" with others, but it's a bad idea to do so...   
Aria ~ I sorta befriended him... tricked him kinda into teaching me how to read code...  
Inky ~ *snickers* serves him right for tricking others with those so-called deals  
Aria ~ That was years ago... but yes.  
**Winged Traveler** \- Dawnlauu  
Summary: Picked on at a young age by monsters, Sans ran and hid, but eventually he began to discover his powers and that he wasn't like any other monster... [AT]  
**Data Tale** \- MeiAki  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**StreetCar Racing** \- HikariCotta  
Summary: No fights, just peace, humans, monsters and street racing beneath the evening stars... [no portal, AT]  
**Inspirationtale** \- ThePyroPony  
Summary: Before Frisk could even fall to begin their journey the world was found and destroyed by Error. Sans and Papyrus are the only known survivors, they spend time trying to help others and search for survivors of their world. [no portal, AT]  
**Errorfell** \- chixhip12  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Trickstertale** \- KiddieEevee  
Summary: Frisk must some how make it through the underground without overloading on sweets... [AT]  
**Errorfatal** \- doudiwel  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
**SickFell** \- doudiwel  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
**Princess Undyne** \- AerisHikari  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Spark of Life** \- AerisHikari  
Summary: Sans' beginning was a tough one... his parents tried for a child over and over again with no success of surviving heirs until Sans... [AT]  
**Eye for an Eye** \- AerishHikari & Yukinoomoni  
Summary: How Undyne lost her eye... [AT]  
**Asidetale** \- Tsebary  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**ParallelTale -** littlemousecook  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**DimensionTale [B]** \- littlemousecook  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Don't I Matter Too** \- Doudy20  
Summary: Red's been beat and struggles with dealing with life, he stumbles into Underswap where he begins to recover and find a new reason to have hope... [AT]  
**Lesser Family** \- Doud20  
Summary: A Deltarune world where Rouxls Kard takes care of Lancer like his son. [AT]  
**FaceTale** \- Yore-Donatsu  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**DigiTale** \- CrystalWolf953  
Summary: (based off digimon series) [more info needed, no portal]  
**SymbioTale** \- zayzayo  
Summary: After freeing the monsters Frisk returned to the Underground to explore it more and ran into someone still trapped, once freed, now the two share a symbiotic relationship... [AT]  
**Fallentale** \- xXkerrysweetXx  
Summary: An au where there exists opposing souls to the six souls - not counting Determination...   
**Afterlife** \- xX-AVJ-Xx  
Summary: There exists a life after life.... [more info needed, AT]  
**Destale** \- xX-AVJ-Xx  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**HomeSick** \- ameb-stuff (tmblr)  
Summary: Papyrus goes off to college, but things just aren't the same as the brothers might have hoped... [AT]  
**Pacific-Rundertale** \- pacific-rundertale (tmblr)/Doudy20  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Strangetale** \- xXPurple-LoveXx  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**UnderCode** \- Jackfrost-300-truefr  
Summary: A world without limitation that users log into and are virtual avatars that are bound by the rules and limitations of chat rooms. [no portal]  
**Dinosaurtale** \- Jackfrost-300-truefr  
Summary: A rather inhospitable world to travelers due to all the dinosaurs... [more info needed, no portal]  
**DemXonTale** \- blackfury42  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Hyper!Tale** \- kyoyane  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Crashtale [C]** \- Irayunne  
Summary: Frisk falls again and again, trapped in a loop, where the pacifist ending is nothing but a lie because beyond the painted sky is nothing; there is no world to go to, only the Underground. Frisk has a plan though and their ever companion wonders what they are up to... [AT]  
**Glasstale** \- AzureArtworks  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Guardian of the Shrine** \- A1t0aria  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**Icebound** \- TimeglitchD/icebound-souls (tmblr)  
Summary: After the Core stops working, monsters are without power and the Underground becomes an icy place ... [no portal, AT]  
**UnicornTale** \- Shina-X  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**UnderSwitch [B]** \- xX-AVJ-Xx  
Summary: Destroyed by Error [more info needed, no portal]  
**Another Swap Universe Fell** \- Takeowalker  
Summary: After a genocide run, Papyrus decides that it will never happen again while Sans is dealing with a nightmare... [AT]  
**Shipmas** \- IcewingDrawer  
Summary: A multiverse of ships during the holidays ...   
  
  
  
Jester - a bit mischievous, he's a good kid for the most part, not much is known about him  
Fae Papyrus - daughter of Sasha and Bellringer!Papyrus  
Sasha & Sarah - twin daughters of Red & Blue  
Bellringer!Papyrus - a papyrus without an au, he was raised with Dream's child, Uni  
Soile - daughter of Onyx (MotS) and Uni   
V!Sans - a bit of a crybaby, always on a computer  
Cara - a skeleton close to sickfell and andrea (frenchtale)  
Space!Sans - sweet and energetic, he loves everything about space  
JB - loves plants, always seems to be sleeping  
Maple!Sans - loves canada, easily lost, speaks both French and English  
???(no)!Sans - believes in the paranormal, is in love with a ghost only he can see, is sweet; sleeps a lot  
Psy!Sans - a sweet older brother, has anxiety, is the brother of v, chara, space, jb, maple and no  
Dr. Strans - this loner of a skeleton is just one of the many who watch over time itself  
Inky ~ you ever seen this guy?  
Aria ~ No, not personally though I've a good idea what inspired his creation...  
Inky ~ what?  
Aria ~ I'll explain later.  
Neye - he's quiet and often stays away from others, not much else is known  
Sketch - he tells stories about the aus, but due to his own views he never directly interferes with them even if there are those who are suffering or dying; he's considered a passive guardian by some, but isn't really official  
Vibe - a sans who lost his timeline to a being that consumes souls and magic Cyber Rage - a fanchild of Edge and (Underfell) Mettaton. 


	43. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 40)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
BeastTale** \- BeastTale/xMrsBeastx  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undermech** \- NinjaKitteh97  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Coventale** \- lolitasevilla  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AdventureTale [B]** \- CCDaNarwhal  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Crooked!Tale** \- SirStudMuffin  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ZodiacTale** \- Artistic--License  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ScarTale** \- Artistic--License  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ScarFell** \- Artistic--License  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CompanionTale** \- SasukiMimochi  
Summary: A child falls into the ruins, from there the story progresses as Creators from beyond ask questions ... [AT]  
 **Mirror Child** \- LotusTheKat  
Summary: Chara, trapped in a mirror during the war between monsters and humans, comes to hate both... [no portal, AT]  
 **UnderHallows** \- MercyWitch  
Summary: A woman falls into the Underground who has the unexpected ability to understand Gaster ...   
**Enoughtale** \- Tete-chin  
Summary: A child that looks like Frisk appears, but their name is Tete and their curiosity leads them to some horrible things ... [no portal, AT]  
 **Imaginary Friend** \- LotusTheKat  
Summary: A story of one who was left behind and searches out the family he once knew ... [AT]  
 **999-Tale** \- Kaminotsuri  
Summary: A crossover between Undertale & 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underguardian** \- IcewingDrawer  
Summary: It's been two years since the group made it to the surface with Asriel, Chara and Gaster along as well. Yet not everything is quite well ... [AT]  
 **A Monster's Myth** \- IcewingDrawer  
Summary: It’s year 2115 on the Surface. Monsters have been rejected by Humankind and banished to live on a mountain for a hundred years, more planned to come. There is one group of skeleton brothers that live in a small town called Snowdin. This town is located near the cold south side of Mount Ebott, so it can get chilly and snow a lot. There is something special about these certain brothers though. They are called the ‘Researchers’. They are named this because they study legends and myths. They have never encountered one themselves. Until one day one of the brothers gain an illness which belongs to legend. The remaining three brothers must now venture out into the world despite their banishment and find the mythical cure. [empty]  
 **FNAFtale** \- IcewingDrawer  
Summary: A crossover between FNAF & Undertale. [empty]  
 **Studiotale** \- IcewingDrawer  
Summary: A place where just about anything can - and usually does - happen.   
**Hardroute** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **The Citadel of Lost Souls** \- AerisHikari  
Summary: A place where those have lost their world congregate, a city in a void full of identicals ... all looking for a place in life, to have a life from the ashes of the one they once had. [no portal]  
 **Untoldtale** \- Tanlock  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
 **UntoldTale** \- Estefanodia  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CharaTale** \- Lizzymun  
Summary: Where everyone is Chara except one ... Frisk. How will Frisk survive? [AT]  
 **Naviretale** \- xXPurpleLovesXx  
Summary: For the sake of monster kind, two skeletons have been experimenting with Sans... [AT]  
 **DanceFell** \- Firefoxgirl96  
Summary: After losing the war with humans, Asgore forbid dancing; years later a human falls into the underground with the gift of dance ...   
**Toontaleverse** \- UT Community  
Summary: Where pretty much anyone and everyone is some kind of cartoon ...   
**PapaError** \- xXPurple-LoveXx  
Summary: A parody of MommaCQ, where Error has three children from three different loves (ink, fresh and reaper) ...   
**Dokitale** \- sansmonikagarbate (tmblr)  
Summary: An au where (apprently) Sans knows Monika (from doki doki literature club) ...   
**bygone** \- UneditedCookie  
Summary: A skeleton confronts a genocidal Frisk and helps them resolve to be pacifist and help everyone to the surface, but things aren't so simple ... [AT]  
 **Undernet** \- AshleyFluttershy  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Austale** \- RebelGirls/kim-studios (tmblr)/KimHuntress (wattapad)  
Summary: Ink, the protector of worlds finds that while he rejoices with every "happy ending" that happens in other worlds and timelines, is missing something himself .... [multiverse, AT]  
 **FriendshipTale** \- Zontickles & KazerZed  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Friendshipverse** \- Zontickles   
Summary: [more info needed, no portal] (includes: FriendshipFell, FriendshipSwap, FriendshipShift, FriendshipDance, FriendshipHorror, FriendshipGZ, FriendshipReaper)  
 **Santa-Tale** \- Noioo  
Summary: Christmas themed. [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underkeeper** \- boshedagh (tumblr)  
Summary: Events that happened, leading up to the fall of the final soul to free monsterkind ... [AT]  
 **InfectionsTale** \- MarAlmok  
Summary: A virus enters the world and infects two timelines, warping them and forever changing events for their world and the multiverse ... [AT]  
 **ElemenTale [B]** \- reyindee (tmblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HELP_tale** \- help-tale (tmblr)  
Summary: [more info needed]  
Inky ~ there's a portal but you don't know anything about it?  
Aria ~ Have you even SEEN that world yet? It's so messed up with its coding and everything I can't make heads or tails of what's going on ... and whether that's normal or if I need to re-code the entire place....   
**Monstertale** \- Elli-Leimone  
Summary: [more info needed]  
  
  
  
Omega Temmie - a temmie that absorbed the six souls, supposedly exists in an alternate timeline  
Malware!Sans - not much is know about this one other than he's a coded clone of the original ...   
Ephemere - a space-time Error that believes he is meant to oversee the laws of entropy and dimensional decay, he doesn't outright destroy universes or worlds  
Collar Crow Gaster - not much is known about this scythe wielder aside that he is mates with Dividetale's Seamus  
Gabriel Gaster - a child of Seamus & Collar  
Avaricia - nothing is known about this particular individual from the multiverse where monsters are humans ...   
Ink!Elizabeth - a human that was created from ink, without a soul, to help Ink!Sans learn to love   
Inky ~ wha? ha ha seriously? isn't this like the blind leading the blind? how would someone without a soul know how to love?  
Aria ~ Yeah ... there's no logic here. *shrugs*  
Astel Sans - nothing is known since he hasn't been seen in a while... [more info needed]  
Jay & Iris - twin children of Taeli and Kiara  
Carol Sans - nothing is known about him aside from his love for the holiday [more info needed]  
Possessed!Sans/Papyrus - these two only show up in an alternate timeline when one (or the other) is possessed by Flowey  
Mad!Sans - a sans who struggles with insanity after many were lost in a genocide timeline [at]  
H - a Frisk that helps protect the multiverse, they aren't a guardian but instead merely one of those that acts like a fire wall to protect the Code from just anyone messing with it


	44. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 41)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
RainbowTale** \- Kirbypuff326  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Keepertale** \- miowandcatty  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
 **Monotale** \- PC-Doodle  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Monofell** \- PC-Doodle  
Summary: A child falls into the underground but things aren't what they seem at first. [more info needed, AT]  
 **Monoswap** \- PC-Doodle  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Fellmono** \- PC-Doodle  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Lunatale** \- MikuMiruMikuru  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TempTale** \- Laura10211/InkedStraws  
Summary: A world where temperatures are more extreme ...   
**Underscramble** \- capurrchino  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Minorverse** \- Laura10211/InkedStraws  
Summary: After Ink and Error disappeared from the multiverse a virus, called Temers, causing worlds and timelines to mesh into one another. [AT]  
 **Underclaw** \- ShadowBloodTheDragon  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, abandoned]  
 **Plushietale** \- ShadowBloodTheDragon  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underbeef** \- underbeef (tmblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
Inky ~ why is this a thing?  
Aria ~ beats me, but there's other food aus so i guess why not?  
Inky ~ i really need to stop asking that question ...   
**LonerTale** \- TheRealBlvdCharms  
Summary: All is not quite quiet, despite the truce between the Destroyer and the Creator... because someone has brought new life to the multiverse but the first to find it isn't either of them, but Cross...   
**FangTale** \- TheRealBlvdCharms  
Summary: Falsely accused of witchcraft, left with only a psychotic sibling, Chara; Frisk runs for her life and falls down a cliff only to come upon a strange mansion ...   
**Aetherverse** \- RomanDraconics  
Summary: [more info needed] There's a war going on and the multiverse is being torn apart ... [AT]  
 **WILLtale** \- BlueOceaonSprite  
Summary: A child falls ... [more info needed, story abandoned]  
 **Starverse** \- FallenIllusions  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Funtale** \- SkyBr1ght  
Summary: A child has fallen into the Underground, but something fishy is going on ... [AT]  
 **Fungal** \- lovie5678  
Summary: Sans and Papyrus visit the SCP Facility and the results are less than desirable ... (crossover, SCP) [AT]  
 **CurseTale** \- lovie5678  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Sans Bow** \- lovie5678  
Summary: Sans finds out things aren't quite what he expects them to be (crossover, US & Fran Bow) [AT]  
 **Anti Glitch Tale** \- xXSSB-SmashXx  
Summary: Sans is attacked by a strange version of Chara, changing him into something he's not ... despite giving her word not to, Chara attacks his brother as well with the same serum that changed Sans. Now he's out for vengeance ... (several crossovers) [AT]  
 **Terrors On End** \- xXSSB-SmashXx  
Summary: Sans has problems sleeping and it's not just normal nightmares ...   
**Dualtale** \- RinChan04  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **NurseTale** \- Calavir  
Summary: Lust runs a nursery and Creators can ask questions ... [AT UL]  
 **Undertale: Once Upon A Time** \- 2Creeper41  
Summary: The story begins with Chara seeking help ... [more info needed]  
 **Birthday Wish** \- AGuardianOfDreams & Shippo7842  
Summary: The caretaker of the ruins opens her doors to an old friend in hopes that he will keep his promise to come one day every year to the Ruins, to not tell a soul what ever may transpire behind those closed doors and in return she will meet him face to face. Sans, a sentry, curious about what his usual pun-buddy has to hide, agrees to her terms, but he isn't prepared for what making that promise will mean for him and the rest of the Underground ... [AT UT]  
 **Forelornverse** \- AGuardianOfDreams & Jackfrost-300-truefr   
Summary: A parallel multiverse to Hopeverse, but its complete opposite.  
 **Dimensiontale** \- catgir  
Summary: It was just another reset... until _he_ showed up ... [AT]  
  
Astromeme!Alphys - Has an airhorn as a weapon, a jacket like Sans, is a huge meme, her shirt says "official astromeme" and spends most of her time in a place called ASStrolyte hell (whatever/wherever that is)  
Inky ~ wha??  
Aria ~ i just don't know anymore, Creators are weird man.  
Pillow!Sans - a pillow with a Sans face drawn on it and given a small jacket that looks the same as Sans' jacket; it is literally just a dressed up pillow that appears in an at where sans and frisk are a couple  
Inky ~ then why did you include this here?  
Aria ~ ... well, because technically it's still a sans ...   
Inky ~ it's a pillow  
Aria ~ yup.   
Inky ~ it's not even a skeleton!  
Aria ~ nope, but it only appears in a frans timeline. i think it's kinda funny.  
Inky ~ ... i give up.  
Parable Ink - [more info needed] Grew up with Exemplum Error, but had a falling out.  
Exemplum Error - [more info needed] Grew up with Parable Ink, but had a falling out.  
Comet - A sans with no known story yet (the creator admits to being too lazy to give it to us -_-; )  
Ender Sans - a Sans created from a crossover (UT, Minecraft)  
Marina & Pearl Sans - two female skeletons who are friends


	45. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 42)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Grieftale** \- CrimsonRebel & ? (unknown)  
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground, but they have been possessed by a demon called "L" ... a demon that is only out for blood...   
**Namelesstale** \- Applebates  
Summary: Several years have passed since the monsters were freed from the Underground. Frisk struggles with her emotions and finally has the courage to tell Sans how she feels, but the skeleton in question is in for a rude awakening because there's a reason Frisk has spoken up despite knowing he might not return her affection and time is running out...   
**Unknowntale** \- Rayannecuervo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **GTube!Tale** \- ???   
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Purpleverse** \- xX-Purple-Love-GlitchX  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underflesh** \- Joku (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty] (an abandoned au that was the first appearance of Nightmare as many know him before Dreamtale's creation)  
 **White Out** \- Princess-JayBird  
Summary: Ink loses his vials in a tussle with Cross just after the well of inspiration runs dry; without his vials and his paint brush broken, Ink is stranded in the Alpha Timeline and his colors are beginning to run low...   
**GenderSwap! Birthday Wish** \- AGuardianOfDreams & Shippo7842  
Summary: Frisk wishes for a friend for his birthday, his wish is granted in the form of a punny skeleton ... [AT]  
 **I'm Blue** \- AGuardianOfDreams & Shippo7842  
Summary: The story behind the story of Birthday Wish, this is about the character Blue... [AT]  
 **Riverbabies** \- Maxlad  
Summary: Edge wakes up one morning to three skeletal children... and he's not the only one... Suddenly he and Captain are fathers to some of their friends who have been turned into children somehow...   
**SurfaceTale** \- Servo36, Wheredinosaursroam13 & Mysterie1985  
Summary: Monsterkind has been on the surface for seven years thanks to a special human, however things are exactly "happily-ever-after" despite that this is what the monsters had always dreamed of. They had wanted freedom, but was it really worth it?   
**Underimprison** \- underimprison (tumblr)  
Summary: For their own reasons, Frisk keeps all the monsters behind bars, keeping them fed and making sure that they have other things ... but can this really be called living when there's no freedom? When the one who keeps you prisoner can tap into code itself?   
**Forgetale** \- RinChan04   
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Undertale: Final Run** \- GuardianOfTheFlame  
Summary: A human falls into the Underground... but it's not Frisk and they're following a trail of dust... [AT]  
 **Feline Bad** \- Sharkowskii  
Summary: Everyone in the Underground seems to be following the king, except one individual... the Judge. Asgore doesn't want anyone to get "in the way" and thus Sans is banished to another world, but not as he is and not as a human... [UF AT]  
 **Nametale** -Nichole-Snow  
Summary: A young woman acquires a copy of Undertale, little does she know she won't be experiencing it the way she had expected...   
**Growing Pains** \- GhostLiger  
Summary: After countless comments about not having a family, wanting to focus on work, Gaster decides to make his next project a living monster by creating one...   
**Under...Huh?** \- Iesha Loafs Papyrus/Alinaria897  
Summary: Roles of the Underground have been swapped...   
  
  
Odium - hobo!error and error!blueberry child, no much known about him  
Hobo!Error - a version of error that spends more time taking things from aus than actually hurting them... he also has a dark blue scarf around his neck and his clothes are patched with his strings  
Suicide & Instantkill - two skeleton children that were brought into being by Auto (who really shouldn't have these powers -_-; ) and who were "gifted" to Autopsy (a reaper version of auto) and Quietus (geno version of Queri)  
Auri - The middle child of Auto and Queri, she is the older of a set of twins  
Queto - The youngest of Auto and Queri, he is the younger of a set of twins  
Acquire - The second eldest child of Auto and Queri, he looks a bit like Ink in his choice of attire and having dual ink markings on his cheeks  
Quota - The eldest child of Auto and Queri, he looks more like Queri (in my opinion) than Auto  
Oil - A sans that hides a secret of his... other half...


	46. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 43)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Undertale Defiance (UnderDefiance)** \- SerendipityDolos  
Summary: Sans has regrets about the timelines and someone keeps reminding him of them... [AT]  
 **Under.Exe** \- Potentissimum  
Summary: A figure emerges from the darkness, a megalomania meets with a stranger. Seeking one thing... and it isn't determination...   
**Sweet Dreams?** \- oneShovv  
Summary: Dream is determined to help his brother.... [abandoned, AT]  
 **SRTale** \- superhorse18  
Summary: It began with a war, but this story is about a father who lost a son and boy who lost a brother... [abandoned, AT]  
 **Undershare** \- Magainita  
Summary: Frisk wants to save the last monster left in Mount Ebbot...   
**Chimeratale** \- COREtheRobot  
Summary: The war of old wasn't just with the monsters and the monsters were not the only thing humanity forgot...   
**CyberSwap -** APEX-Knight  
Summary: Swap version of Cybertale... [no current portal]  
 **CyberFell** \- APEX-Knight  
Summary: Fell version of Cybertale... [no current portal]  
 **CyberHorror** \- APEX-Knight  
Summary: Horror version of Cybertale...   
**Undertale: The Story of Hero** \- Kasmiluss  
Summary: A boy named Hero goes in search of a friend who was said to be in Mt. Ebott....   
**TaleUnder** \- GlitchedPlayer28  
Summary: A boy named Frisk falls into the Underground, but it's not exactly the story everyone knows as roles have been shuffled... [AT]  
 **UnderBoob** \- XThe-Purple-GlitchX  
Summary: Sans, through some mysterious reasons, has developed breasts... he is the only one who has. [AT]  
Inky ~ huh? what's the point of this?  
Aria ~ Please don't ask...   
**Family** \- Sherifay  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal] [AT, Mobtale]  
 **Judges** \- draniae  
Summary: [more info needed]   
**MLPtale** \- MoonlightUTfan  
Summary: A multiverse filled with ponies... that's it.  
 **TideTale** \- Wolfwratheknight/Wolf-WratheKnight  
Summary: After 100 True pacifist runs in a row, Sans is utterly bored. He wonders if things will ever change and, unexpectedly, they do. Not in the way the skeleton might have been hoping though... [AT]  
 **MechaTale** \- Wolfwratheknight/Wolf-WratheKnight  
Summary: Mecha gets his hands on a rather unique device... a usb that had previously allowed "Meta" to alter her copy of the game Undertale...  
 **FallenTale [B]** \- xX-AVJ-Xx  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Lynchtale** \- sunnsideup (twitter) & gorillazfan666  
Summary: A crossover between some of the multiverse's worlds and a game called Dead By Daylight. [no portal]  
 **Astroverse** \- SkyLunaAngel  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Underfell [E]** \- Miqueandtoast  
Summary: A human falls into the Underground.... [AT]  
 **Runatale** \- SkyLunaAngel  
Summary: A world full of adopts, who have a story of their own to tell of struggles and joys...  
 **UnderCreations** \- YaboiWOLFPJ  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, multiverse]  
 **The Creators Game** \- YaboiWOLFPJ  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HorrorCreations** \- YaboiWOLFPJ  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal] [AT]  
 **Zerotale** \- BloodyAce123  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Cretale** \- Cresans  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Learn To Love** \- SkyLunaAngel  
Summary: In which a young skeleton called Nobody teaches another how to love...   
**Gireverse** \- AutumnSheep  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SunTale** \- NovaFruity  
Summary: Sun is a roaming skeleton who isn't sure where she's from or what happened to her, she searches for the truth of her past.  
 **Mobiusverse** \- NovaFruity  
Summary: A crossover between Undertale & Sonic the Hedgehog, apparently everyone here is... a hedgehog? or something similar to it. [no portal]   
  
  
404!Error!Sans - known as 404 by most, he has no relation to Error despite his appearance, can't see well without his glasses, is both arachnophobic and hapehphobic (to a degree) and is actually a vessel for a Creator for the multiverse.  
Lapis - this child has three parents, Memento (undermemory), Melodia (an Ink), and Setis (unknown au)  
Geno!Ink - A version of Ink crossed with Geno, there's not too much else to say and I haven't met the guy so I can't say I know much more.  
Gauge - a child of Template (swap!error) and Pale (swap!ink), her birthday is April 1st. She is a kind and loving soul, despite that she was born with a very weak soul and thus has been unable to travel the universe with one or both of her parents.   
SawInk - known as Sink for short... this is a sans who went to a costume party and, with science and a change of clothing, became a new being; he had nothing before and decided to be like Ink but he drank the wrong vial and now he destroys aus that he believes aren't worth protecting so that only a few remain...   
~Inky: what are you up to in count now of versions?  
~Aria: 84  
Guardian - a sans that is a self-proclaimed god due to his abilities, he is the most powerful sans in his multiverse, but nothing more than that; his multiverse is called Astroverse  
Eraser - brother to Guardian, he destroys worlds like Error  
Sinamex - a sans in the same multiverse as Guardian who watches over the timelines   
Discomfort!Ink - he is known as D!Ink or "dinky" for short, not much is known about him  
Emo Error - Dinky's boyfriend [more info needed]  
Discomforted Emo!PJ - child of Dinky and Emo Error  
Phoenix - a powerful fire-wielding Sans, not much else is known about him other than that he resides in the same multiverse as Guardian  
Inky-Sama - a version of Ink that oversees the multiverse of UnderCreations  
Spade - A sans that appears in an UT timeline, he has a clover on the end of his tail and wings but little else is known about him except his appearance  
Seth, Kagieto, Phantom, Void - brothers as children of Nightmare, but their other progenitor is a mystery  
Cambria - second youngest in a family of quadruplets, his siblings are Corbel, Sitka and Candara; he loves spending time watching aus but tends to be quiet and reserved, child of Blaise Ink   
Sitka - youngest of a family of quadruplets, his siblings are Corbel, Candara and Cambria; he loves watching aus and often drags Cambria into his messes despite his sibling's protest, child of Blaise Ink   
Candara - oldest male of a family of quadruplets, his siblings are Corbel, Sitka and Cambria, child of Blaise Ink   
Corbel - the oldest of a family of quadruplets, her siblings are Candara, Sitka and Cambria, child of Blaise Ink; the newest member of the family is Dalagh, the youngest male of the family  
Dalagh - youngest child of Blaise Ink, his siblings are the quadruplets Corbel, Candra, Sitka and Cambria 


	47. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 44)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Spirit** \- XJunjoX  
Summary: A human's soul persists and is found by Toriel after it runs to her to alert her of a fallen human who disappears mysteriously; the soul continues through the Underground learning that they will eventually transform into a ghost monster among other things...   
**Fairyfell** \- Cyberfell  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Blindfell** \- Cyberfell  
Summary: Sans is attacked by another monster and survives the scuffle but his eye sight is lost... [AT]  
 **Warzonetale** \- Cyberfell  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HorrorRune** \- IMToxicWaste  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, abandoned]  
 **Deltarune: Prime Ordeal** \- IMToxicWaste  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, abandoned]  
 **DELTAbyss** \- IMToxicWaste  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Huntertale** \- huntertale-au (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, abandoned]  
 **Survivaltale** \- survitale-au (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, abandoned]  
 **Spacetale** \- iwel-san (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, abandoned]  
 **UnderDespair** \- talkingsoup (amino)  
Summary: 16 skeletons are trapped inside a university in a world called University-City, unable to use their magic, they must try to survive against the others in a kill or be killed game where a killer must do so without being caught by the others or face the consequences... [no portal]  
Inky ~ yikes  
Aria ~ yup, this is Sci's universe  
Inky ~ seriously?  
Aria ~ yup  
 **Aiontale** \- CutieGrumpyCerynm  
Summary: A world where time has three forms, physical (chronos), cyclical (kairos) and metaphysical (aion), its Creator wished for it to exist eternally, but in speaking the words that it would as long as they did doomed the world to a finite life and as it crumbled one monster was pushed to an irreversible act in the desperation to live...   
**Corrupttale** \- CutieGrumpyCerym  
Summary: Two souls climb a mountain ...   
**Demonicrune** \- CutieGrumpyCerym  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertensei** \- CutieGrumpyCerym  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderBlockade** \- Israel42  
Summary: A world was born in the middle of the X-Event... its protector, Ace ...   
**Bacterialtale** \- K-H-E-H  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **MyOwnTale** \- lost2aus  
Summary: Not recommended for the faint of heart, for this is a tale of Sans and how things for him tumble downhill; it is truly hard to discern the truth from the lies as a soul that barely has enough will to live will be tested further to how far his hope can truly go before all is lost... even when the world around him is at its breaking point and the lives of so many hang in the balance, evil is content to continue its work ... [AT]  
 **Othertale** \- undertaleau-othertale (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info need]  
Inky ~ thought you knew about this one already...  
Aria ~ it's a work in progress for me, i haven't read it all yet and it's not the only one out there...  
 **Outerrune** \- William-Glowing  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underewind** \- WishingStarInAJar  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Huntertales** \- cheenot  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Cybertales** \- cheenot  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Melodiaverse** \- Pokeami  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
Iron "Oxy" Oxide - a child of Ink and Nightmare, he's an arrogant flirt with a lot of charisma  
Alastor - nothing is known about him aside from that he's insane and has the ability to control the weak-minded [more info needed]  
Solemn - nothing is known about him other than that he wears a mask and is mute [more info needed]  
Basta - a child of Error and Reaper (Reapertale), he's a bit cocky and can be an asshole, but is otherwise mostly a good personality. his name is two letters short of a certain word and that is on purpose on the part of one of his parents.  
Blaise Ink & Negative Error - not much is known about these two other than that they have a family ...   
Topaz - a skeleton living in one of the many ATs of Undertale, not much is known about him other than he startles easily and is often seen with Hazel  
Hazel - a human with a green soul (kindness), they are often seen with Topaz; nothing else is yet known of them  
Paintbrush - a soul who loves to paint, nothing else is known about them   
Bluescreen - the result of Blue startling Error, causing him to seriously glitch out and the two to combine; he has the personality of a 5 year old  
Axe - not much is known about this skeleton other than he wields an axe and has a scar over his right eye socket  
Cole - aside form a photo, nothing is known about this skeleton  
Rainbow Fury - known as Bow for short, nothing else is know about this skeleton  
Quiet - a soft spoken skeleton who is rarely noticed, nothing else is known about this skeleton  
Error!Jevil - a combination of Error and Jevil...   
Akuma - not much is known about this skeleton aside from a photo  
Plague - a skeleton infected by magic killing virus that made him dizzy and confused, he wears a mask so no one else will get sick, due to the virus he can no longer use magic  
Kage - nothing is known about this young skeleton  
Aion - a timekeeper who has lost it all  
Canon - an ink sans who was created after the printer of the same name, unsure what multiverse he watches over  
Aria ~ 89 ...   
Dellor - a child of Delta!Sans and Color!Sans  
Lucius - a young child of Bird!Sans (Birdtale), his other parent is unknown  
Ultra!SwapSans - not much is known about his story or him...   
Aria ~ though i theorize that his story is the same as ultra's.   
Melony - Despite being as colorful as Ink is, she is actually as destructive as Error is but prefers to keep to herself though she is not soulless and has the capacity to be loving and caring; she is supposedly a sans... her job is to collect souls until the human of an au resets  
Inky ~ uhhhh... aren't all sanses male?  
Aria ~ no, there's a small handful of exceptions... guess she's one.  
Slash - an unknown skeleton that has been seen with Ink  
Blizzard Ink - an Ink who can stand the coldest of weather? not really much is known...   
Ink Rainbow!Sans - a sans that resembles Ink with his colorful feathered wings that drip colored paint or ink; nothing more is known other than he seems to likely be an Ink...   
Toon Ink - It's exactly what you think ... only like early 1900s style  
Melodiaverse Ink - protects his multiverse, though not much is known about it (yet)  
Spritz - a child of Ink and Fresh, uses spray paint for his creativity


	48. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 45)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Wings of War** \- CreepyPSo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ArriveTale** \- GoldenHaxe  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**WiltingFate** \- FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**TimeTwist** \- FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: There's a new threat to the multiverse and it comes from an au that specializes in time travel...   
**SparkFell** FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**SparkSwap** FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Medicaltale** FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Prism-Verse** \- FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Unknown** \- FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**MediaTale** FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**AviationTale -** FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Photontale -** FNAFeonAnimatronics  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**BattleTale** \- EchoArcher  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Secondverse** \- Goremagalaisdaboss  
Summary: a multiverse of its own... [no portal]  
 **Bloodtale** \- RoseyMunchkin  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Underlow** \- Ollmart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Injusticetale** \- Ollmart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Ultra Eden** \- Viking3ggs  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Underfeels** \- Underfeels-AU  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Toxitale** \- Underfeels-AU  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Corruptale** \- Underfeels-AU  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Infestatale** \- Underfeels-AU  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Retale** \- RebelTigera  
Summary: Frisk has brought everything to its end. The Underground is empty, but as they sit in the silence someone appears to give them a chance... the catch is that they have to give up the ability to reset if they want to truly save the Underground...   
  
  
Flowerfell Ink - gets jealous easy, protective, certainly not the usual personality for an Ink...   
Inky ~ what are we up to again?  
Aria ~ *sigh* 91   
Drawing Frisk - a version of Ink!Frisk   
Art Frisk - a version of Ink!Frisk  
Italics - it's unsure what world he comes from, but he's considered a "dirty cheater" who should be dead; a gem he carries keeps him alive as well as giving him various abilities, he's also a foot taller than Classic and only speaks through telepathy and has a canine form  
Terminal - a fanchild of Sci (Science Sans) and Shanz (ShadeTale)  
Anti Ink - despite his name, he's actually a protector of the AUs   
Static - a Sans whose home timeline isn't known  
Scamp - a skeleton adopted by Contour and lives in avjverse  
Pluto - an enemy of the Star Sanses. likes sour candy  
Cutout - a skeleton that hangs out with the star sanses, not really a member but sure tries to be and has a sister named Sticker  
Sticker - Cutout's 'sister', loves strawberries, has no gender; due to Sticker's coding, they cannot be in the same place as Luck without it being destroyed as a result  
Clover - called "Luck" though she isn't really her name...   
Unluck - cousin to Clover  
Blank - an enemy to Sticker and a bit of a jerk  
Fell!Ink - exactly as you might think, he's rough around the edges but he still does his job... just not like the original...   
Splatter - a skelepup that's the child of Colour and Ink  
Inky ~ wha?  
Aria ~ I have no idea -_-; neither of those sanses are dog-like... don't ask me to explain Creators please...   
Paint Sans - a Sans that was created out of jealousy, despite this he is a decent protector  
Sugar Koi - a trickster virus infected this version of Omenink  
Omenink - the protector of Secondverse after the original guardian ink dusted from a virus  
Fusion - a sans that is basically made up of every au there is... having all their powers...   
Inky ~ ... why?  
Aria ~ *shrugs* At least he's not evil...   
Inky ~ what is he then?  
Aria ~ neutral   
Coda - a young skeleton that is colorblind and thus wears a gray outfit and scarf (not to be confused with Blue's Coda who can see just fine)  
Zodiac - a fusion of Zans (Underfeels) and Red (Underfell)  
Karter - a fusion of Echo (Underfeels) and Blitzer (Underfeels)  
Gale - soda pop is his thing  
Dream Catcher Sans/DC - He can travel to multiple universes, the marbles he carries can be used as a weapon (making a net), he can enter dreams (and nightmares); he was sent out of his home world by his father, Gaster, while his world was being destroyed. He came from a pacifist timeline, he also has an infusion of bravery from a volunteer human; it's his goal to help un-corrupt Nightmare.  
Underlust Error - UL Ink's husband, the result of the player messing with code.


	49. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 46)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Talekeeper** \- AnimeJasmineKM  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Cry One Zombie CTale** \- AireneSsTale  
Summary: Also known as COZombieCTale [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Flytale** \- Phoenixpokemon  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **EnchantedTale** \- sonicxjones  
Summary: Possessed by a demon, Chara struggles to keep the demon from gaining the throne... [no portal]  
 **Underwrong** \- RoboCat-RC  
Summary: Um... just... not for the faint of heart... or weak stomachs...   
Inky ~ holy asgore! what the funk?!  
Aria ~ Just... don't ask...   
**Companionswap** \- SasukiMimochi  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Shoatale** \- SasukiMimochi  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertime [B]** \- Star20Maker   
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Cyberdrive** \- xXDartingDragonsXx  
Summary: A timeline of Vibranttale that was attacked by virus creatures, transforming it and forever altering its coding and those who lived within. [no portal]  
 **DemiTale** \- Crudaka  
Summary: A human has fallen into the Underground...  
 **Demifell** \- Crudaka  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderNeon** \- Scriblotixsketchex  
Summary: Where things aren't what one might expect...   
**UnderFrost** \- TheOkakuGirl148  
Summary: A human stumbles into a frozen world.... [abandoned]   
**Undertimeline** \- neko-frisk6  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Outlander** \- drumflanger  
Summary: A skeleton wakes up from a fall, but little do they know that this is only the beginning of things ...   
**Undersurface** \- MADPanda66  
Summary: In the war against humans, monsters had won and enjoyed being above while the remnants of humanity were sealed into the Underground. While tracking the whereabouts of Dr. Gaster,a business partner, Sans falls into the Underground... [no portal]  
 **ShadeTale [B]** \- Flowed-Uranium  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Time Jumper** \- Skeletal-King  
Summary: A world where monsters cannot die unless their soul is shattered [more info needed, no portal]  
 **unafaiTale** \- DommUni  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underhunter** \- ???  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fearstale [B]** \- Sefy-Draws  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Commandertale** \- GirlGamer121  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Insidefell** \- NaikoDraw  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **UnderCoreupt** \- ProzacKing  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **DreamLightTale -** DreamHunter23  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Moontale [B]** \- CrystalBeatrix  
Summary: The seventh soul to go to the mountain and sacrifice itself to free the monsters was a fake, a false soul. The humans were waiting for the monsters and wanted them gone for good. Thus they were banished with magic of the moon to the dark side of the moon. Sans was the only survivor and with the last of his magic was able to keep himself from being sent as well, now he prowls beneath the moonlight, unable to stand the light of day and while he is content to work to try and bring back his family, there is another voice in his mind... another that is out for revenge... [no portal]  
 **Shadowtale [B]** \- perfectshadow06  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Butcherberry** \- Semisolidmind (tmblr)  
Summary: Sans is a butcher who take an interest in a lovely human named Frisk ... [no portal]  
  
  
  
  
  
Light and Shadow Sans - two opposites, Light is selfless and good, while Shadow is cruel and selfish  
Swapverse Ink Papyrus - technically the Ink of his multiverse...   
WingZ!Sans - a sans with wings, the left has colorful feathers while the right has no feathers at all  
Ink!Demi - the Ink that watches over the multiverse Demitale exists in, he's a fusion but that doesn't stop him from keeping balance - rather than protecting or destroying aus; he's a shapeshifter and his ink can create anything to become a puppet for his purposes  
Blind!Sans - in an unfortunate set of events, Sans became blind in one of the many timelines  
Reset Sans - a Sans who is just beginning to learn about resets ...   
Fell Palette - also known as Rurik, he is exactly what one expects of a fell ...   
Desire!Sans - a child of Axe (Horrortale) and Lust (Underlust)  
Dusk - a dragon that gets sealed with monsters with a past of deceit, lies and pain...  
Sunset!Sans - a child of Sunshine (Sunshine!Sans) and Clans (ClockTimeline!Sans)  
Cat!Nerd - a neko version of Nerd Sans  
Reaper G!Sans - a fusion of Reaper (Reapertale) and G!Sans (Echotale)  
Pastel!Sans - nothing is really known about this shy sans...   
Kayan - a kind, thoughtful skeleton  
Soulina - a ship child, parents are unknown  
Ruin - just one more enemy for the star sanses  
TK Crane - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Paper Crane  
TK Abyss - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Abyss   
TK Killer - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Killer  
TK Epic - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Epic!Sans  
Gaster!Ink - a gaster ink sans...   
Aria ~ i am not surprised  
Inky ~ at this point... me neither...   
Izuru - [more info needed]  
Gaster Gradient - [more info needed]  
Gaster Paperjam - [more info needed]  
TK Error - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Error  
TK Cross - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Cross  
TK Dream - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Dream  
TK Nightmare - there are two fusions of TimeKid!Sans and Nightmare, one before and one after Nightmare's transformation  
Nix - a child of Ink and Cross


	50. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 47)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Siviatale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Swap!Siviatale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fell!Siviatale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tongekutale** \- Noioo  
Summary: There used to be two universes that were connected, Tongekutale and Despair, the world of Despair, however, died but as it was dying someone rescued Lucius at the last moment; because his savior disappeared, Lucius took his place with Frisk's help, however some time later the original Tongekutale's Sans returned with Chara and acted different. The two exposed Lucius, who was then exiled from the kingdom he'd called home, between Gaster's plot to destroy Tongekutale and Chara's lies about Lucius being an angel of death, things hang in the balance ...   
**Vacanttale** \- The-Gravity-Breaker  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Safetale** \- CuddlyCandy, Minecraftbroz123, AskGolden, RedHoofsketch & SparkleWolfey   
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Primusfell** \- Primus Official  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Swapfell** **[B]** \- Lazy cat (tmblr)  
Summary: The two versions of swapfell have merged and instead of co-existing, they now literally co-exist in one body except the only one conscious of this is a certain skeleton ...   
**LuminousTale** \- kuro909 (tmblr)  
Summary: After being sealed in the Underground, monsters tried to find a way out and set out into Waterfall, what they found was a place without light; an underground in the Underground itself that they called Secondground, the monsters adapted by beginning to develop luminous characteristics ... [no portal]  
 **Scrawltale** \- kuro909 (tmblr)  
Summary: In an empty world, where there is nothing and no one is a Sans without a soul, in desperation to not just disappear, he steals the souls of others so that he might exist just a little longer, though he desires to have his own world and his own soul despite not being able to feel ...   
**Primaltale** \- FlutterBakura  
Summary: After a genocide run, Sans ends up in a strange place, somehow on the surface. He's not alone however... because there's someone who's now residing in his soul and giving him the strength to go on...   
  
  
TK Susie - a fusion between TimeKid!Sans and Susie (Deltarune)  
TK Kris - a fusion between TimeKid!Sans and Kris (Deltarune)  
TK Lancer - a fusion between TimeKid!Sans and Lancer (Deltarune)  
TK Core - a fusion between TimeKid!Sans and Core!Frisk  
Stain - a child of Ink and Nightmare, has two separate forms he can change back and forth from to resemble one parent or the other  
TK Asylum - a fusion between TimeKid!Sans and Asylum!Sans  
TK Ralsei - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Ralsei (Deltarune)  
TK Red - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Red   
TK Asgore - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Asgore  
TK Toriel - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Toriel  
Acryl - a child of Nightmare and Cross  
Omega Error Sans - what happens when Error absorbs six human souls (but not a red soul)  
Berry!Ink - a female version of Ink, she's not as shy in clothing choice and instead a rainbow colored ecto body covers her legs and torso; she's just as excitable though  
Gaster!Fresh - [more info needed]  
Chronicle - [translation needed]  
Inky ~ huh?  
Aria ~ i can't read what it says on him... i think it's in chinese... and i'm not fluent in any other language but english, sadly  
Inky ~ oh...   
Chromolotefell Sans - [more info needed]

Shadow - a child of Cross (X-Tale) and Nightmare  
Somni - a child of Error and Dream  
Asul - a child of Blue (Underwap) and Killer (Killertale)  
Lucid - a child of Dream and Nightmare  
Glenn Dreemur - a child of Kris and Noelle (Deltarune)  
Eclipse - a child of Nightmare and Dream  
Dusk - a child of Palette and Goth  
Aiko - a child of Lust (Underlust) and Foxtrot (Dancetale)  
Mixtype - a child of Classic and Foxtrot (Dancetale)  
Smokey - a child of Nightmare and Killer (Killertale)  
Ash - a child of Dust (Dusttale) and Axe (Horrortale)  
Ash - a child of Cross (X-Tale) and Dust (Dusttale)   
Aria ~hmm, seems to be a popular name  
Sandal - a child of Nightmare and Outer (Outertale)  
Smudge - a child of Classic and Ink  
Pandoro - a child of Nightmare and Fresh (Underfresh)  
Sticker - a child of Fresh (Underfresh) and Ink  
Fresk - a child of Fresh (Underfresh) and Ink  
Heam - a child of Axe (Horrortale) and Dream  
Solvent - a child of Error and Ink  
Glory Bower - a child of Lust (Underlust) and Blue (Underswap)  
Cortex - a child of Error and Dream  
Shadow - a child of Red (Underfell) and Ink  
Tempus - a child of Red (Underfell) and Lust (Underlust)  
Sorell - a child of Toriel and Geno (Afterdeath)  
Galaxy - a child of Cross (X-Tale) and Dream  
Hope - a child of Cross (X-Tale) and Dream  
Linden - a child of Nightmare and Geno (Afterdeath)  
Gamma - a child of Outer (Outertale) and Geno (Afterdeath)  
Koa - a child of Nightmare and Geno (Afterdeath)  
Sine - a child of Sci (Underdespair) and Red (Underfell)  
Radier - a child of Error and Nightmare   
Jupiter Tint - a child of Dream and Ink  
Amethyst - a child of Error and Reaper (Reapertale)   
Lune - a child of Nightmare and Dream, little sister to Eclipse; she hates lunar eclipses as it causes her to become more like her father, temporarily blinding her right eye until it passes  
Karshin - a child of Sans and Grillby (UT Sansby)  
Gyro - a child of Reaper (Reapertale) and Geno (Afterdeath)  
Contrast - a child of Error and Ink  
Boreal - a child of Nightmare and Killer (Killertale)  
Black Nightwing - a child of Errorberry (glitched Blue) and Ink  
Gowin - a child of Gaster and Asgore (UT Kingdings)  
Sheep -a child of Error and Nightmare  
Chimera!Ink!Error!Fresh - it's just what it sounds like... Error is the lion's head, Ink is the goat and Fresh is the snake...   
Karma Chimera - a chimera monster (UT oc)  
Chimera!Frisk - pretty much what it sounds like, except that they only have a goat's head rather than two heads... still got a snake tail though; the lion part is actually just the rest of their body in that they have paws instead of hooves.


	51. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 48)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Undercide** \- sansational-hairo  
Summary: A bored hacker decides to recode Undertale and create a new world, in doing so Sans is tossed into the Core; being that the world was still in reconstruction when this happened the Save Points fused with Sans' unraveling code, allowing him to escape the core inch by inch by reloading new saves. Upon escaping he began to discover that he was not alone, that there are other worlds out there...   
**Insanitytale** \- TheCh1knLord  
Summary: The seventh human started a genocide run, destroying everyone and everything, but Sans was revived by an interloper... Ink. Seeing the destruction, Sans decided to destroy the human who was responsible for tearing up timelines  
 **FallenTale [C]** \- UniversalLunatic  
Summary: A soul of bravery falls into the Underground...   
**FallenTale [D]** \- X1Kisho  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **GuardianTale** \- CupcakeSatana  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Unleashedtale** \- mysteryArt716  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **StarTale** \- pastelskechie (amino)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **BurnTale** \- Hoshi-Tsubassa (tmblr)  
Summary: It was destroyed by Pestilence!Sans. [more info needed, no portal] [destroyed]  
 **Underzoo** \- Hoshi-Tsubassa (tmblr)  
Summary: Everything was peaceful until a leach entity, known as Pestilence!Sans arrived, the Sans of this world must keep balance with it or he and his entire world will be swallowed by this magic hungry entity... [no portal]  
 **Astrotale** \- UniBrine (amino)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SiblingTale [B]** \- Underfan366  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Corruptiontale** \- flygeil  
Summary: The human tried to cheat to get past Sans by deleting files of code in an area of the game known as the Null area (where the continue and reset buttons often appear as well as the game menu). When Sans investigated this problem that he noticed even though he kept killing the human he found himself there where they were trying to delete him but was unsuccessful, but the entire world became corrupt and all the timelines with it, locking him, corrupted by the glitches he'd touched, in the original timeline... [no portal]  
 **Godtale** \- lulu(lolipop) (amino)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
  
Oculus - A sadistic scientist that spends his time focusing on humans, fortunately he's mostly confined to his own multiverse but he is still a threat to peace between monsters and humans  
Rose Flamington - a waitress at Grillby's and a co-star with Mettaton (UT oc)  
TK GB - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans and Gaster Blaster!Sans  
Whipple - a child of Dream and Cross (X-Tale)  
Courier - a young skeleton with sugar skull markings near their sockets  
Courier - a young skeleton and one of the last ones to survive the war  
Courier Sans - not much is known [more info needed]  
Courier New - a skeleton that is an artist who sells his stuff around Snowdin and Hotland  
Sweet Lime - (Creator) a lizard monster whose scales change with mood  
Momma Shee - a ram that manages an ice removal company  
Courier - a skeleton with magical hair and eyebrows (UT oc)  
Inky ~ lot of skeletons with that name...  
Aria ~ yeah... I noticed.  
Arial - a child of Papyrus and Mettaton (UT papyton)  
Crinkles - a swap version of Papercut  
Ingry - a child of Ink and Error  
Abstract - a child of Ink and Reaper (Reapertale)  
Meteor - a child of Outer (Outertale) and Colour!Sans   
Sage - a child of Classic (Undertale) and Geno (Afterdeath)  
Misfortune!Sans - causes bad luck  
Aeru - also known as "blur" is the son of Fresher-Error and Blue (Underswap)  
Fresher-Error - [more info needed]  
Dream-Eater - Known as Drea, he can manipulate dreams and go into them; he lives off the energy of dreams whether positive or negative and the more energy he takes from a dream the less a dreamer remembers the dream  
Mythic and Goldmine (goldie) - Two brothers whose au was destroyed  
Code - daughter of Ink and Error, she's friendly and loves exploring but can go off like a bomb if someone tries to hurt her family... she's also a self-proclaimed guardian and not recognized by the Council...   
Blackhole - a child of Error and Outer (Outertale)  
Classic Ghost - a pansexual ghost skeleton, he likes cherry juice, his real name he keeps to himself and everyone calls him Ghost; he has a mate and a child  
Mil - a drag queen skeleton with connections to mobs and owns a night club called The Dice (oc)


	52. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 49)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
Lunartale** \- RabSwar  
Summary: Lunar is a very special sort of skeleton, made to balance, but that isn't all there is to him...  
 **Resetswap** \- Sheepaleepz  
Summary: The human is on the path of genocide, but things aren't like usual and Papyrus is a lot more aware of what's going on... and without Sans... he must find a way to stop the human before it's too late...   
**Sweetytale** \- XThe-Purple-GlitchX  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **PlicateTale** \- CrowlKitsune  
Summary: A world where some had the ability to absorb and transfer energy, this world, for unknown reasons, was destroyed by its Creator and thus damaging the sole survivor, a Sans that took the name Oru [no portal]  
 **IDKverse** \- GardianRipu  
Summary: A multiverse full of all sorts of skeletons [no portal]  
 **Fell SwapOut** \- AGuardianOfDreams  
Summary: Dust is everywhere and Sans is desperate to change things after so many times of dealing with the murderous child... but can he get the machine to fix the mess they've made? [AT]  
 **Offspringtale** \- Nyarata  
Summary: A human falls into the Underground, but it's not Flowey or Toriel that she first meets...   
**Another One -** PompousPika  
Summary: Frisk stumbles onto a mysterious monster in Waterfall, the missing royal scientist who has lost all memory of everything and even with the help of Sans and Alphys his life hangs in a delicate balance as the determined human and the monsters try to save him within the time limit; a time limit that means genocidal humans appearing in the Underground when time is up...   
**Katanatale** \- Lou-pandita  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Seronverse** \- SaltyRiot97 & FuzzyOrange06  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnNamedTale** \- FuzzyOrange06  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Unlessverse** \- Namyx7w7  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **AfterFlash** \- fliren  
Summary: Monsters finally make it to the surface, only to find it to be a desolate wasteland and all the humans gone. With the basically unusable to live off of they try to fix it/return to the habitable underground.  
But the underground magic that made it habitable begins to fade and soon it's as desolate as all of the world.  
The monster knows that. If they can get at least one human SOUL the can fix it. But there are no more humans anywhere. Then, after monster society had fallen and broken up into groups and gangs, that's when Frisk appears... [no portal]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Verdana & Harlow - twin skeletons who are the children of Sans and Frisk (UT)  
Tenpatch - a child of Nightmare and Error  
Cresent - a child of Nightmare and Killer (Killertale), he loves collecting knives, is rebellious and hates both his parents  
Starcross - a child of Dream and Cross, he likes to skate but doesn't like tea  
Salvage - a child of Geno (Afterdeath) and Reaper (Reapertale), he likes being alone and talking with animals, hates noise  
Starway - a child of Outer (Outertale) and Swap, she likes astrology and fairy tales but hates quarrels  
Guffe - a child of Ink and Error  
Zero!Sans - an unpredictable Sans that acts like a mercenary at times but is mostly a neutral party to most events anywhere thus he isn't really a threat and most of his enemies are the also those of the multiverses  
Asdra - a child of Asgore and Keidra (oc)  
Keidra - a kirin that married Asgore  
Merlin - a child of Sans and Toriel (UT Soriel)  
Run - a son of Alphys and Undyne  
Rainbow Splatter - a child of Ink and Fresh (Underfresh)  
Kota - the daughter of Snowberry (ElementSwap) and Blackberry (RiverTale)  
Oru!Sans - His Creator burned his world, resulting in burning part of his soul as well and forcing him to merge his soul with a paper figure; his home was PlicateTale  
Pearl!Sans - she is 4'9 and likes to put mayo on everything but doesn't like being called short  
TK!Lag - a fusion of TimeKid!Sans (Quantumtale) and Lag!Sans  
Lag!Sans - a child of Error and Blue (Underswap), he was left on his own to fend for himself at a young age; he can use gaster blasters and has purple strings. He tries to act positive but is actually very sad and lonely, he destroys AUs out of anger, he just wants someone to love him...   
Programmer - Programmed to kill any type of misplaced codes, hacks and viruses. He makes his home in the code and prefers to be called Pro and while he can die it's not permanent as he will just reboot and continue on with his job, which he will remember no matter what, even if he loses other memories.  
Sky Blaze - a roamer with a skeleton boyfriend, Bit Sans  
Bit Sans - nothing is known about him other than he's Sky's boyfriend and very protective of her  
Wish - a child of Goth and Palette  
Greenscreeen!Sans - a half human sans, she works as a hacker to make it harder for threats to the AUs to destroy them; she is a caring soul, she originally had her own universe but it faded away when the Creator of it gave up on it, leaving only her; she ran from her world and was found in the Doodlesphere by Ink who finished giving her life


	53. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 50)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.   
  
  
  
**Marveltale** \- miller7751  
Summary: A crossover between Undetale & the Marvel Universe... [no portal]  
 **Underglade** \- animagalacialis  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underlore** \- ValkyrieWolf246  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SteamTale** \- beanbagbrianna  
Summary: A child falls into the Underground and is met by a robotic flower ... ?   
**UnderTinge** \- MrMitten  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **RevertTinge** \- Windo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TingeTinge** \- ???  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TingeFell** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **WorldTinge** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **TingeSwap** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Disbelief Tinge** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DustTinge** \- MrMitten  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ReverseTale** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ReverseFell** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fallen World** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fallen Hell** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UF4** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Negativeswapfell** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertale D.E.C.A.D.E.N.C.E.** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fallen Into Darkness (Minusfell)** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Minustale** \- UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Swapped World(Minusswap) -** UndertaleFanatics4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Swapswapfell** \- ???  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **GodTale** \- Spyrofan00lover  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Distale** \- Neccaro  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SchoolFell** \- dragonlover030393  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Seraswap** \- AskTheSanses  
Summary: Seraswap survives Chara's attack somehow, but that's enough for Papyrus to be pissed enough to face them in the judgement hall. Sans is at home, stuck under bed rest, but he can't stop worrying about Papyrus. So he leaves, having like .01 hp, and finds Pap fighting. He's literally about to die, so he doesn't make it to the souls and is turning to dust right next to the coffins. The souls break out and save him... [no portal]  
 **CampTale** \- AskTheSanses  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Serasalt** \- AskTheSanses  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underscale** \- Endlesshunter  
Summary: A badly wounded human is tossed into the Underground in a bag and is found by a ... dragon?  
 **Scalefell** \- Endlesshunter  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Searchtale** \- LasrYuki  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Gangstale** \- Scriblotixsketchex  
Summary: [more info needed]  
 **Outerfell** **[B]** \- chychylove  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Reminiscence** \- Smudgeandfrank  
Summary: The monsters are moving to the surface, Sans and Frisk stop at Grillby's for one last meal in the Underground and Grillby reveals how he and Sans actually first met... leading to Sans revealing his past under one condition: That neither tell Papyrus. [AT, abandoned]  
 **Paranoid Tale** \- noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Latefell** \- MuskyCat90  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
Eclipse - a child of Nightmare and Dust (Dusttale)  
Toucan!Sans - based off Seraphim Sans by his Creator  
Rinuk - a skeleton mermaid that lost her right hand to a shark  
Tuhinga & Faufaa - Tuhinga and Faufaa are the Twin Death Essences. They were both created by Waiata, the Incarnation of the Death of Times Yore. For a long time, the twins lived in the Welt of Fate, this place dotted with threads representing the life of each of the inhabitants of the Omniverse, until their "Mother" announced to them that it was time for them to go discover the rest of the universe. This will push them to gain maturity, and will teach them to know Life better, in order to better understand Death and to fulfill their role as it should be. Neither of them particularly appreciates having to kill, whether in a violent or gentle manner, nevertheless, they do their duty, that's the way it should be. Tuhinga's trident gives a frightfully painful death, and Faufaa's scythe gives a sweet and well-deserved rest.  
Rainbow Sans - nothing is known about this particular sans


	54. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 51)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.   
  
  
**NoLifeTale** \- Reniei  
Summary: Chain spends his days writing in a journal, numbering the days since he killed Frisk who hasn't returned... doing anything and everything to forget that he's the only one left.   
**Killer In Me** \- Reniei  
Summary: Olujimi is an assassin on the run during a "game" ... [abandoned]  
**Lightventale** \- noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Animutale** \- georgetheblob (tmblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
**GrazeTale** \- SnazzyDee  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
**Paranoia Tale** \- CharaLuvaChocolate  
Summary: The monsters were once humans whose lives had ended ...   
**UnderPain** \- LeiaManga  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**UnderPain [B]** \- edgyglaze  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**UnderPain [C]** \- Fogglymage278/MoonFox25  
Summary: Ten years ago a human fell into the Underground, now they are referred to as a demon, but why is that? Frisk will have to find out the hard way. Will she find allies in a place where everyone is out to kill her?   
**UnderPain [D]** \- Kristella-lav  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**UnderPain** **[E]** \- Onichan47  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**UnderPain [F]** \- FrequiPop  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**UnderPain [G]** \- Deenah2004  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**UnderPain [H]** \- AriestaChong9  
Summary: Monsters have been hurt by every human that has fallen into the Underground and Frisk must deal with the consequences... [no portal]  
**Underpain** \- liss  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**SwapPain** \- RachelSmithistheBest  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**StoryShiftPain** \- RachelSmithistheBest  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**StoryShift** \- voltrathelively (reddit)  
Summary: It's the Underground, except while the usual personalities are present they are not in the roles expected of them from the Alpha Timeline... There are currently 9 different "shifts" that are known in entirety. [no portal]  
**StorySpin** \- Kenno9988 (tmblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, abandoned]  
**DeepWebTale** \- Ayrostorkarnyx  
Summary: Two twisted races fight to see who can be the more terrifying and disturbing by posting perverse, prohibited content [more info needed, no portal]  
**Swap!Mystery** \- notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**NeverendingTale** \- ArtLifeON  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Raintale** \- FlowerPanzer  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Looptale** \- Evieebunl25  
Summary: A burst of the void [no portal]   
**AtlantisTale** \- ZaBlackrose  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]   
**Underlove** \- SanzUnderrise  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal] 


	55. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 52)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
Particletale** \- SanzUnderrise  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Taijitutale** \- AriestaChong9  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **DTTale** \- Loumun-Versen  
Summary: A world that is rich in lore of monsters, both past and present and with a "guiding spirit" this world is set in which humans and monsters exist on the surface together in spite of the war... though the repercussions of it have yet to be truly revealed.  
 **Creation Shuffle** \- Elixabeth787  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SakuraFate** \- YumikoHart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underdistant** \- Nighttamer77  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Dreamswitch** \- Nighttamer77  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Titaniumtale** \- Nighttamer77  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underloss** \- Monochrome-Devil  
Summary: The cost of too many genocide runs... [more info needed, no portal, abandoned]  
 **Dimefell** \- catgir  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderPain** **[I]** \- MadFantom  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Hades Fell** \- Channydraws  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Undertale Fortress** \- Gameaddict1234  
Summary: Crossover between Undertale and Team Fortress 2 [more info needed, no portal]  
 **LOVEswap** \- Midnight197  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Underchange** \- LolGamerYOLO  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fellchange** \- LolGamerYOLO  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Swapchange** \- LolGamerYOLO  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **LightTale** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **LightFell** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **FellLight** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **LightSwap** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **SwapLight** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **UnderTurn** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertale: Inverted Fate** \- megaflamehedge  
Summary: Flowey resets to the timeline, unaware that a lot of things have changed... and he believes his current situation is due to the human... [AT]  
 **SwapFellSwap** \- DoubleONine  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertale: Reversed Story** \- UndeadNicky  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Taletale** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Puntale** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Punswap** \- flambeworm370  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertale Reversed Swap** \- UndeadNicky  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Heightswap** \- (???) Community  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Hardtale** \- CedDrawsNear  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
 **Undertale Reversed Shift** \- UndeadNicky  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Damnedtale** \- AllTales  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Underhell** **[C]** \- SHADIKAL15  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **EndTale** \- FoxyFazSE  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Revertswap** \- UndeadNicky  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fellfell** \- (???) Community  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Arttale** \- Nj-virus  
Summary: One day Error gets bored waiting to find more worlds to destroy when he spots a young skeleton in an AU and decides to make the skeleton his new puppet...   
**OminousTale** \- ACGamer2 & LeDutchGirl  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderCloud** \- ACGamer2  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Matrix** \- Oreon-la  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Storyfell** \- (???) Community  
Summary: After being imprisoned in the Underground two brothers rose to power to rule, in their wake was a rebellion due to Papyrus' strict laws; Sans banished his brother to The Ruins as a result, staying in power and appointing others to power as well though keeping with the declaration from his brother to kill humans. Chara lives with the Dreemurs after a truce was the only way to keep her from slaughtering the entire Underground. It is this world that another child falls into the Underground to be greeted by a depressed flower ... [no portal]  
 **ConquestTale** \- SteampunkCyborg  
Summary: Monsters were freed from the Underground, but things were not how they had expected for the world was in a war... [AT]  
 **GravejardTale** \- Liliendwald  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **WaldTale** \- Liliendwald  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **RevolutionTale** \- Drawergirlie546  
Summary: After the monsters are freed only Toriel and a new human named Bella are alive to become Human hunters to avenge the bloodshed... [AT]  
  
  
Negative/Void - Comes from the deep depths of the Underground and only wishes to suck down everything in existence to become a part of the dark pit he's from. He's sadistic and Demented. He may actually enjoy Chara as a form of entertainment. The only part of him that is bone is the head the rest is more like a blob and smoke. He morphs his arms (which he keeps in his body) into what ever he needs to pull things in that get too close. His chest does from into a mouth that he uses specifically for people  
Sprinkles - a sans that is a hybrid where the Fresh Virus and Parasyte live in the same host... 


	56. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 53)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. **  
  
  
Ancienttale** \- XenomorphicDragon  
Summary: Frisk was brought into the world of Araynia by Flora, a mysterious plant sprite that lured the girl through a break in the parallel plains within Mt. Ebbott of Frisk's world and into Araynia where she met with a white haired body with long bits of hair in the front--resembling long ears that goes by the name Asriel. Though he had very little memory of his past, he is aided by Flora to help discover himself, though he needed a determined partner to help him through his quest--thus Frisk was brought into the team as the newest member and the two formed a hunting team. With the aid of armor and weapons made from Nature's Monsters and magic commonly used in this world for battles--the team of two would have to learn and grow stronger in their journey across the lands of Araynia... [no portal]  
 **Nightmaretale** \- xxMileikalvannaxx  
Summary: Everyone is happy on the surface except that Frisk's having nightmares about those they love, but there's more to this than just mere dreams... [AT]  
 **Anotherwar** \- ZarinaRoseYT  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Fellwar** \- ZarinaRoseYT  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Swapwar** \- ZarinaRoseYT  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Osomatsutale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **KRUWELENTTale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tengokutale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Sanctuaryverse** \- AGuardianOfDreams & Shippo7842   
Summary: The multiverse where the stories dubbed "you've got monster" take place. It is a multiverse that is protected against the influence of Creators, except when absolutely necessary for the good of its inhabitants, most of which are rescues from worlds that are bad, destroyed, abandoned and so forth. Allowing the rescues to live a happy life of their choosing. This place is a second chance for wounded souls to heal. It's not paradise, but it's close to.  
 **Bad Broverse** \- Community  
Summary: A multiverse full of worlds where one skeleton brother is not the loving brother he should be to the other... [no portal]  
 **ForestTale** \- SinfulMotherSnake  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Under Adventure Tale** \- Tete-chin  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Hopetale** **[B]** \- TsukiNoKatana  
Summary: Dream is having strange nightmares, so she and her sister journey to the mountain to see what these dreams are all about...   
**Meteotale** \- CrystalEaterEvans  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Meteoswap** \- CrystalEaterEvans  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Meteofell** \- CrystalEaterEvans  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **CriticalTale** \- NaviGirl24  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **SpiritTale** \- NaviGirl24  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Decayfell** \- Little-Noko  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Decayswap** \- Little-Noko  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Outerdecay** \- Little-Noko  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Lilithtale** \- lolitasevilla  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **HarvestTale** \- Bluesky-of-Fire  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **UnderStone** \- AuroreMaudite09   
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Omega** \- Teoft  
Summary: A world of gods, omegas and alphas... [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
Star - also known as Golden Berry, he's one of the shorter sanses at 4'3, he's brave and tries to make everyone smile, but cries when he's alone; he's a pacifistic monster and prefers to use mercy instead of weapons, he can be naive as well as protective but he will fight for his family and his friends. sometimes referred to as blendary, but the why of this isn't known.  
Moon Reaper - a fusion of Star (Golden Berry) and Dream Catcher  
DustMark - son of Star (Golden Berry) and Dream Catcher, he is mostly blind but he is a telepath; he's not much of a talker but is a powerful caretaker and loves his family  
Jelly Bean - a version of PJ that is Fresh!Sans' bf, he's 17 and some-what naive, he's also very polite  
Brynjar - a roaming skeleton who can beat someone up with an apple, he can go from doing something stupid to something rather clever, likes apples, gets flustered easily, can be childish; his hands are tore up though from constantly punching various things and biting his fingers  
Ivy - the daughter of Aster (ForestTale) and G!Papyrus, she is a quiet child but loves helping others, can be emotional, she was named after the plant  
Core!Sans - a sans who fell into the Core after his fight in a genocide run, he doesn't remember anyone and can barely feel any emotion  
Shadow - a skeleton, dragon hybrid that roams the multiverse; her real name is Starline, but prefers the name Shadow; she isn't the social type and fears being forgotten. while powerful, she is not as powerful as the elites (though she thinks she is) and she can converse with her Creator as well as other Creators.


	57. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 54)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.   
  
**Patrol!Tale** -OmegaArts13  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Diamondtale [B]** \- goldwolf97/notedoesart  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Pumpkintale** \- YenriStar  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Pumpkinfell** \- YenriStar  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Absencetale** \- absencesans (tmblr)  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Halloweentale** \- Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**GoreCoretale** \- Lust-Fell-Sans/Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**GoreCorefell** \- Lust-Fell-Sans/Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Dance!Lustfell** \- Lust-Fell-Sans/Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Flower!Lustfell** \- Lust-Fell-Sans/Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Endetale** \- Lust-Fell-Sans/Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**Deadnetale** \- Lust-Fell-Sans/Noioo  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Rainswap** \- Star-Babu  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**GuardianTale [B]** \- AndHisPalMugMan  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**ShadowTale** \- AndHisPalMugMan  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**ForthTale** \- AndHisPalMugMan  
Summary: Sans discovers that he's inside a machine and that Frisk is being controlled; he finds his way out into the real world ... [no portal]  
**Piercetale** \- AndHisPalMugMan  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Undercreep** \- Star-Babu  
Summary: Where monsters are all creeps... [no portal]  
**KeyperTale** \- Star-Babu  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
Ilias - son of Proto!Nil (Proto-Multiverse) and Wave (Wolftale), he prefers silence, but he also enjoys being with his family, he also seems to prefer night over day and dark places over lit ones.   
Grey - also known as Skuz at times [more info needed]  
Butcher - [more info needed]  
Blood Moon - [more info needed]  
Taliah - a dual soul of patience and perseverance, she is loud but has a cheery disposition and is very understanding, she can also summon small fairy wings with her magic  
Musk - son of Classic (Undertale) and Red (Underfell), he tends to be grumpy but has a sensitive side  
Mulberry - son of Blue (Underswap) and Red (Underfell), he's a lot like Blue in personality  
Pistachio - [more info needed]  
Fushia - he is the owner of a strip club, he's generous though instead of greedy and cares for those who work for him; he has the odd habit of kissing everyone on the lips the first time he meets them  
Cotton - his coloration brings to mind cotton candy from a carnival [more info needed]  
Cheri - (pronounced share-ee) [more info needed]  
Sage - [more info needed]  
Pastellet - daughter of Ink and ?   
Charles - [more info needed]  
Lucas, Angel, and Icarus - Triplets, children of Taliah (oc) and Light (GuardianTale [B]); Lucas is the chill one while Angel is rowdy, Icarus is the youngest and is shy and quiet, he was also the only one of the three born without wings but when he got older they grew in.  
Pianist!Sans - he's 16, his father wants him to be a scientist like him but he just wants to play the piano  
Blacklight Sans - he has markings that glow under UV light [more info needed]  
Classic!Sans - He does his hard work at night when others are sleeping, he is a guard; he used to be a royal scientist before his father, Gaster, "died" and he couldn't handle being there when no one remembered his father. He puts on the fake sona of being lazy and loving puns so others don't worry; he trains in the forest when he's not working at night. He likes singing when he's alone, plays guitar, loves classical music, patient, has a dog for a pet, loves ketchup but (of course) doesn't like making promises.  
Aria ~ Not to be confused with Classic (Undertale Sans), though they are similar Marsh - younger sibling to Sherbet, child of Indigo (oc) and Chibi (Chibitale)   
Sherbet - big brother to Marsh, child of Indigo (oc) and Chibi (Chibitale)   
Lulu - a child of Sans (Undertale) and Chara (Undertale)  
Iris - very shy, has low self esteem, she has a crush on Classic   
Inky ~ at this point a list of who hasn't crushed on him would be shorter  
Aria ~ touche  
Inky ~ ... did you ever crush on him?  
Aria ~ hmm, no. i always thought he was funny but i never really had those kinda feelings for Classic, he was more like a friend or brother i always wanted  
Inky ~ ah.  
Coco - a skeleton made of candy who is lazy  
Queenie - hates Muffet for some reason, they're rivals as she makes honey cakes and nectar juice; she also has bee helpers  
Latte - he drinks coffee everyday, likes cookies with it, he looks stressed 24/7 (probably from all the coffee), is tall and lanky; he also smells of cinnamon and vanilla for some reason, he's also a flirt  
Oliver - [more info needed]  
Barnabi - a skeleton made of strawberry vanilla cupcake (don't ask), he has a cupcake shop, dresses kinda girly but doesn't care  
Orenji - [more info needed]  
Harold - a gummy skeleton (don't ask), brother to Henry, his right eye got eaten  
Henry - a marshmellow skeleton (don't ask), brother to Harold, 5 ft tall  
Keki - the daughter of Barnabi and Orenji [more info needed]  
Violet - mother of Laven, used to be a teacher, excellent cook  
Laven - preschool teacher, loves children and is a coffee addict  
Miki - another ghost monster in a robotic body, she's a pop singer  
Thistle - likes talking to animals and collecting flowers, his significant other is Braydon, doesn't like bullies, cold places, dark, loud noises, his panic attacks or vegetables; he only eats meat flavored items though as he's a vegetarian and a wonderful cook  
Braydon - has both male and female parts, was disowned by his family because of this, he loves cereal; a lot don't know that he is male, he hates being referred to as a girl, he has been unable to do anything about his magic deformity  
Breezy - likes knitting, building snowmen and writing, also likes sweets; he isn't very trusting, is shy and quiet but is very kind  
Thio, Violet & Timotheus - triplets of Kuro (?) and Mama Sheep [more info needed]  
Shugo - a crybaby, an orphan skeleton with unstable magic; he's a great healer  
Papaya - lazy, stressed, has a loud voice, her various wounds are from when she didn't get her way  
Cosmic Sans - a god-like child who is scared to death of Error and can create stars, planets and the like; he likes candy but hates being alone. he is powerful enough that it takes someone at least of Ink's level to take him down  
Inky ~ heh... that'd be no challenge for us  
Aria ~ yeah, but I doubt the one who gave him life knows that.  
Underlust Jay - (firetale/karmafell child) He's a hermaphrodite who's pansexual, he likes to dress in feminine attire and sells explicit videos   
Star Fruit - Pitaya's little sister [more info needed]  
Pitaya - a dragon fruit skeleton, he always seems happy [more info needed]  
Hikari Dreemur - a panaromantic polysexual, a strong healer and can use telekinesis, is in a relationship with Yami  
Yami - [more info needed]  
Ishi - can suplex boulders, kinda looks like Blue... [more info needed]   
Nectar - he has a peach for a tail and a sprout on his head, he doesn't like the sprout being touched  
Six - has three mouths [more info needed]  
Toxic - a hybrid of a skeleton and an acid slime monster, he is unable to control his drool which is acid  
Cutie - an 8 inch plush skeleton, they live in a dollhouse built for them and have no gender  
Billybone - one of the tallest monsters in Littletale, he walks with his feet pointed inward [more info needed]  
Freshy - a version of Fresh that has a tail that's as colorful as the rest of his clothes...   
Ryota - Yasou's older brother, demiromantic demisexual, he guards the gates to the yokai territory; snobby, brutish, lazy, usually mean  
Inky ~ wut?  
Aria ~ don't ask  
Yasou - pansexual, not very powerful and can only use a little magic; he's a bit afraid of humans and tends to be shy around strangers, he's often naive and can be kind to the wrong folks  
Redgy - a version of Red who is very kinky  
Webdings - a yandere skeleton, homosexual, panromantic, supposed brother of wingdings, can't take compliments without breaking down; there's an underfell version of him  
Onyx - known as blue, berry or bartender at times due to his profession as a bartender, he's a homosexual who hasn't come out about it yet; he doesn't like discussing his past, he's friendly and a good entertainer too  
Shadow - cousin to Onyx, he taught Onyx what he knows of magic, bisexual  
Dimitri - he doesn't have any family, but despite this he's friendly and protective of friends, he likes music but doesn't like singing or dancing


	58. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 55)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.   
  
**MissedTale** \- Saphlit  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Missedswap** \- Saphlit  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Howlingrune** \- Comycatdarkangel  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Color Glitch** \- XThe-Purple-GlitchX/ XPurple - GlitchX (youtube)  
Summary: Ink and Error were once close, but Ink pushed Error away, hurting him; now that Error has found a new love, Ink has come back to try and explain what happened, but it isn't just an easy thing to say sorry for and the reason that Ink did what he did comes to light ...   
**From Friends to Lovers** \- leary  
Summary: How the relationship between the human and a friend of theirs grew... [AT]  
**Sector Z** \- XThe-Purple-GlitchX  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**BalanceTale [B]** \- 13-Lenne-13  
Summary: A world where one of the only inhabitants speaks with other AUs through flowers...   
**Deltafell** \- Little-Balloonicorn  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Deltafrost** \- lyxois  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**SoulShardFell** \- Tsebary  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**NearlyTale** \- Tsebary  
Summary: Frisk went to the mountain because of the legend, but this isn't the story most remember as Flowey is being semi-helpful, someone vital is missing and a certain skeleton is out for blood ...   
**Undertaker** \- undertaildrawer  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**STComSive** \- GirlGamer121  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**ShoeTapetale** \- GirlGamer121  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**ShoeTapefell** \- GirlGamer121  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**ShoeTapeswap** \- GirlGamer121  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**ShoeTapeswapfell** \- GirlGamer121  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**ShoeTape!Flowerfell** \- GirlGamer121  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**HorrificKarma** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**KarmaDust** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**KarmaFire** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed]  
**KarmaShift** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed]  
  
Luminous - [more info needed]  
Astreal - a child of Blue (Underswap) and Red (Underfell)  
Techno & Rave - twins who enjoy clubs and make their own music; they're very flirty and mischievous, sometimes being little pervs, techno is the eldest of the two  
Gabriel - [more info needed]  
Starmy - likes cookies [more info needed]  
Babi - a goat monster distantly related to the Dreemurs but not considered royalty, she lurks around Grillby's when stressed, she's a hoarder; she's an albino of her species  
Scram - family calls him "cram" while friends call him "scrammy" though his Creator calls him "josker" due to that he is a joker  
Jacob - a test subject, he is not entirely a Sans and controls a magic called "midnight blood" instead of the usual bones and blasters; he hates failure  
Chole Echo - her eyes change color with emotions, she is shy, she has a crush on Classic (big surprise there), her biggest fears are of large bodies of water and clowns; before she met Classic she'd attempted to kill herself; she is supposedly the princess of a place called Forest De Murmures but she doesn't want to be the princess, she also relies on medication to keep her alive and has three sets of canine teeth  
Loop - a Sans that appears from the temporary fusion between Cross and Error after dancing, this fusion only appears in the multiverse called Color Glitch.  
Inbred - He came into being thanks to a Creator who got sick of all the Sancest in the multiverse and thus created this Sans to have the lower mental handicaps that actual inbred humans have; aside from being mentally handicapped, he drags out his words, making him sound like a drunk version of Error, he also somewhat resembles Error and wears glasses because he thinks doing so makes him smart though he can have bursts of being smart for 30 seconds if he receives a blow to the head  
Baby Root - called "Broot" for short, this little one came to be when the tree ejected a seed before Dream's downfall in hopes that there could be balance restored to Dreamtale once again; he has both aspects of Nightmare and Dream inside of him, he doesn't like conflict, can be sassy, but also is full of hope. Neither Dream nor Nightmare know of his existence - yet - and he is ageless though his small form has him mistaken as a child, his eyes change color and shape depending on his mood:   
Yellow stars = Excitement and overjoyed happiness.  
Purple moon = Sadness, depression and shyness.  
Grey squares = Empty, angry and apathetic.  
Aiden - a child of Fresh and Error, he mostly acts like Fresh however he can be just as cunning, deceptive and destructive as Error; he is an excellent hacker and despite his intellect he sometimes forgets how old he is  
Horror!Error - He is twice as unstable as Horror or Error alone, this Error instills fear into his victims before devouring their souls to prevent resets  
Sandman!Sans - a lot like Dream in his job description of protecting dreams, he is not like Dream otherwise in that he's the reason that all the Judges have reoccurring nightmares of resets; it is his way of trying to warn them about danger to come so that they do not end up like him, he is trapped in his own au and has no other way of communicating. Because he cannot sleep, he is addicted to coffee.   
TimelineChaser!Sans - known as TC, he collects information on the timelines from different aus; his clothing has the ability to change to camouflage his presence in any world and though he can be very mean he is actually a pacifist and wouldn't actually hurt another  
Rubix Cube - His past is unknown, but it is speculated he was a scientist working with Gaster before his soul was infected by a parasite; whatever the circumstances he tore himself away and into the Anti-Void, causing him to glitch slightly after falling into a 3 day coma and when he woke up he had no memory prior and began to take orders from his parasite that lives in him. He has the capability to use strings, like Error, except they are yellow, he is incredibly intelligent but due to the parasite he registers anyone who talks to him as an illusion until proven otherwise.  
Frish - Once a skeleton named Kace, he was down on his luck at school and lashed out, accidentally killing the students who were threatening him; bailing out he ran into Fresh who offered to "freshen" him up and when he returned five years later he wasn't the same...   
Sansy Fresh - a Sans who made a deal with Spirit Fresh, whom he sees as his leader for creating him.  
Fresh Spirit - originally just a soul in flame, he made a body that echoes Sansy Fresh after the deal was struck between them; he's vulnerable in his soul form and needs a body to "infect" but is very picky about who he "infects" and is actually very chill.  
Comic the skeleton - a child of Classic and Stretch, his dual eye color is from his parents, he wears eye glasses when he's older as his eyesight becomes poor; he likes food, hot chocolate, his parents, training in magic, puns and making friends. He dislikes being away from his parents, being ignored or forgotten and anything or anyone that hurts those he loves.  
Crimson & Creeadee - [more info needed]  
Peacock - [more info needed]


	59. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 56)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.   
  
  
**Last Save Order** \- pichu0927  
Summary: A multiverse against the Players ... [more info needed, no portal]  
**GameChange** \- pichu0927  
Summary: A world where roles aren't merely switched around, but other attributes as well... [no portal]  
**AfterKarma** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**GenoSwap** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**GenoSwap** **[B]** \- officialscientist (A03)  
Summary: It was just another reset, there was no harm in switching things up... right? At least that's what Sans was thinking as he set out to create his own ending ...   
**KarmaSwap** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**HorrorWorld** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**GameFell** \- pichu0927  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underworld** \- talesoftheunderworldau (tmblr)  
Summary: The human is lost in a twisted version of the world they once knew and loved ... [no portal, empty - presumed abandoned, AT]  
**ExcorsismTale** \- June5626  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**HorrorFire** \- June5626  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**YouthTale** \- thegreatrouge  
Summary: Often refereed to as NAJ (short for nerd and jock) [more info needed, no portal]  
**InfectionsTaleswap** \- UniverseCipher  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Forgotten Memories** \- xSticky-Honeyx  
Summary: A multiverse where Error was once Geno ... [AT, abandoned]  
**Soul Color Girls** \- SilverKunoichi212  
Summary: A year has passed since Frisk freed all the monsters from the Underground and saved both Chara and Asriel. There has been no resets ever since then. But when W.D. Gaster senses a new anomaly in the timeline, he gather a group of girls who have absorbed fragments of the human souls. He has found six girls so far. Will Frisk, Chara, Vanitia, Undyne, Alphys, and Arial Narra find the two final girls before the anomaly takes over the timeline or will the monsters be forced to go back to the Underground forever? [AT]  
**Hungertale [B]** \- SilverKunoichi212  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, empty]  
**Riverswapfell** \- Tsunaamii  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Riverswap** \- Tsunaamii  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Mermaidtale** \- MissMooseMedia  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underswap!Wolves** \- SchwiftyBurito  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal,AT]  
**Underfell!Wolves** \- SchwiftyBurito  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal,AT]  
**Astraltale!Wolves** \- SchwiftyBurito  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal,AT]  
**UnderVerse Red** \- inadverteen14  
Summary: Frisk finds themselves in a strange place and make the mistake of trying to befriend a stranger, only to lose half their soul in the scuffle in a strange mimic of events of the X-Event... [AT]  
**Feathertale [D]** \- GummiKuween  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, Empty]  
**Gangstatale [B]** \- Septic-Artist-Demon  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underreseted** \- KiddieEevee  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Brokentale [F]** \- FrostbittenBear  
Summary: After the monsters have been all killed by Frisk, their determination to live on fuses souls together, creating hybrids out of two or more monsters... [AT]  
**Glassytale** \- IkiYukikaze  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
Stencil Sans - a child of Ink and SavePoint (?)  
Kamikaze Sans a child of Revenge (Karmafell) and Suicidal (Firetalesuicidal)   
Screet - a ghost that loves muffins [more info needed]  
Cardboard Box Friend - a friend made from cardboard [more info needed]  
Inky ~ wut?  
Aria ~ I keep tellin' ya, Creators are weird...   
Inky ~ yeah... okay then...   
Astyx - a tiger guppy who loves new experiences, is classmates with monster kid, responsible and a hard worker; he's very trusting, kind and caring but can sense when someone is bad or evil, likes freshwater lakes, stuff with seaweed in it, hugs, swimming, games but dislikes areas with extreme temperatures, fish based food, sunbathing and hostile souls. Loud noises can scare him as well as jump scares, he always carries water with him  
Salt Sans - [more info needed, no portal]  
Paradox - [more info needed, no portal]  
Corbel - also known as "beautyberry", brother to Kota who is his younger brother   
Arial Narra - known as "Ari" by friends, she is sweet and artistic; she believes everyone has the abilty to try everything that is given to them; she was a very shy girl, she dyed her hair after discovering her soul's color


	60. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 57)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator.   
  
**OCTale [H]** \- Gamerguy1500  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Tickletale [B]** \- techdragon00  
Summary: Summary: [more info needed, no portal, Empty]  
 **Infinity** \- Skeletal-King  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Knightfell [B]** \- Skeletal-King  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Undertale Twinned Souls** \- pokeami  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, AT]   
**Cyantale** \- TheShad0wF0x  
Summary: A reset. Sans must deal with all the dust, but something isn't right and something happens... now things are different than he remembers them being for a genocide and even his blasters aren't the same... what's going on? [AT]  
 **Anomalytale** \- Laura10211/InkedStraws/Inked-Dreams  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Coretale** \- Laura10211/InkedStraws/Inked-Dreams  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Harmtale -** Shelyarts  
Summary: A genocide tale, where the monsters fall to dust time and again to the dust hungry Frisk and Chara has had enough of the violence. [AT]  
 **Delusiontale** \- Sheylarts  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **KOBKtale** \- SanzUnderrise  
Summary: It's kill or be killed, every monster for themselves... and with food running low monsters are forced to hunt one another to live to the next day by devouring the soul of the victim before it shatters even before monsters were sealed in the Underground. Kobk wasn't savage until he was captured, tortured and starved by humans; having only eaten crumbs for an entire year before being able to escape and being pushed into the Underground where monsters were living peacefully... but he was so hungry that he ate the entire village he came upon...   
**Diedre!Tale** \- Akuma-Mana61  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **NelioTale** \- Akuma-Mana61  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **EnhancedTale** \- MidnightTheUmbreon1  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **EnhancedRune** \- MidnightTheUmbreon1  
Summary: Alphys, Sans and Midnight were waging a war... but suddenly find themselves in a new world, where a war between lightners and darkners is being waged and, again, they're in the midst of it.   
**Undertake** \- EchoJustice  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Wondertale [C]** \- EchoJustice  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Ravage!Tale** \- RavageSans  
Summary: A child falls into the Underground, they are hurt but found by a monster child ... [more info needed]  
 **Farfell** \- jtgp-arts  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Mythictale** \- StrivingforMythic  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Searchdemi** \- LasrYuki  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Afterequestria** \- KJmlpfan13  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **ShinkinaTale** \- BunMelon  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
 **Eratale** \- AlternativeSaga  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
  
Undo - Also known as Marvul, he is the son of Eraser and Reboot  
Strive - A Papyrus that learned that no one but Sans and Undyne liked him, upon doing so he changed his name and tried to attempt suicide by dropping off a cliff in Snowdin Forest only to end up, instead, transported to Mythictale and find himself drawn to his doppleganger; not that he's told him...  
Origami - a child of Hammer and Blueprint [more info needed]  
Hammer - older brother of Blueprint [more info needed]  
Blueprint - The protector of geometry & creative designs, he can take symbol-like stickers from his scarf to build things; he daydreams a lot, is kind, loves sweets, being with friends and long naps after work  
Swap Cross Sans - [more info needed]  
Wing Ding - she is usually friendly, fun-loving and - at times - can be forgetful  
Azekiel and Thanos - siamese twin children of Geno (Afterdeath) and Reaper (Reapertale), they're allergic to water, Azekiel likes picking flowers, drawing and being outside and is mostly peaceful while his brother, Thanos, prefers helping Reaper with reaping souls and has a short temper, snapping at almost anything; despite their differences the two are close (and not because they're literally stuck together). It is tough for them to walk because each one controls one side of the body, they both have their own soul but share one stomach, they also have to sleep with a nightlight


	61. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 58)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. 

**Apocalypse** \- Brokenstar141  
Summary: A world full of zombies... [more info needed, no portal, Empty]  
**AirTale** \- ACGamer2  
Summary: A tale about a Sans named Cloud and how this roamer affects the worlds...  
**Homelesstale** \- AmberQueen01  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, Empty]  
**Truth** \- bone-tired  
Summary: It's just another reset, but Sans has a feeling that something is going to change and there's no knowing if it's for the better or not... [AT]  
**Mirrortale** **[H]** \- ThepaintingKitten  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Undertrail** \- Delta-Alpha2789  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**CodeTale** \- 0PastellArtz0  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Underdefence** \- DemonCatLady  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Artisantale** \- XxBelleDrawsxX  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**FlowerTale** \- Damian-Fluffy-Doge  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Undergale** \- IrisSonata  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Magustale** \- Tsuna  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, Empty]  
**Warspin** \- Muffings-123  
Summary: There's war between humans and monsters, food is becoming scarce but things are about to change...  
**SpiritFell** \- Wolf-n-Bones  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Undercronicle** \- xMatis-Squadx  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Fallen [B]** \- Shavs Media Productions  
Summary: Sans seems unwell and something unexpected happens ... [more info needed, AT]  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Straytale** \- KayleaRae  
Summary: [more info needed, AT]  
**HollowTale** \- TheJessofMess  
Summary: Sans finds a strange monster who seems down on their luck but doesn't really talk much... [crossover UT & Hollow Knight]  
**Imposter Sans** \- SeizuresThree  
Summary: A strange figure without a clue as to who they are or even their name, stumbles into one of the timelines of the Alpha World; while there he meets Sans and, by taking his hand, the other monster suddenly becomes Sans... confusing Papyrus who stumbles upon them, but the questions surrounding this "impostor Sans" only seem to grow... who is this monster, truly and why are they here?  
**Dustswap [B]** \- ???  
Summary: Dusttale... but Underswap version [AT]  
**DustTrust** \- Sawsk  
Summary: Basically Dustswap, but where Sans is the one who is victorious... [AT]  
**Decadent Society** \- UndertaleFanatic4  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**element!verse** \- me-iz-mezzy-artist (tumblr)  
Summary: A unique multiverse where elemental magic is the norm for monsters, its worlds were merged into one and the ability of the monster depends on a 'trait' that they have in common. An example being that all Sans can shift into a large beast. Each is diverse in their ability and the group that survived the merge travels through the aus. [more info needed, no portal]  
**outstory** \- NanoBanana  
Summary: Three universes collide, finding themselves in a world that isn't used to monsters, on the surface and most of the monsters wanna go back to the home they once knew, unaware of the fate of the world they'd come from ... [more info needed, no portal]  
**Overdose - Euthymia** \- kagemachi  
Summary: Monsters are living their lives peacefully on the surface, but things aren't quite what they seem and someone doesn't trust Frisk and does something unethical all in the name of protection ... That isn't all there is, because Papyrus has a strange feeling that's following him around, that his usual routine on the surface isn't really what it should be. Like something is off with the routine even though he's done it so many times, but... what could be wrong? [UT AT]  
**Undertim Burton** \- Gidan-Kuroki  
Summary: Same story but in the style of Tim Burton... [UT AT]  
**FellswapX** \- xXtha  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal, FS AT?]  
**Tales of Stardust** \- ChirpyCreations  
Summary: Able to move from his world into the world his Creator lives in, Sans, known as Star, is searching for his home believing his "helper" doesn't care but the truth of the matter is that notion could not be further from the truth...  
**UnderNexus** \- ChirpyCreations  
Summary: One world with two different stories, AlphaNexus and BetaNexus, a simple title change by a Creator changes the course of history and what was just one world now has a separate timeline with a drastically different story... [more info needed, no portal]  
**Alicetale** \- SteampunkCyborg  
Summary: A world where Sans & Alphys are a couple, Papyrus & Undyne are into one another but everything else is the same... [no portal]  
**Squirreltale** \- SteampunkCyborg  
Summary: A world where Sans isn't capable of much, magic wise, and spends his time usually listening to music or "coding the system" (instead of puzzles) and Papyrus looks after his brother, and Sans is boyfriend to Muffet (rather than the usual other way around) and is seen as a bit of an oddball (some thing he's psychotic). [no portal]  
**UnderReload** \- UnderReload54n5  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**Yin-YangTale** \- UnderReload54n5  
Summary: The tale of a young female skeleton and her travels through the multiverse... (note: in spanish)  
**Futuretale** \- Knuckles the echidna  
Summary: The final human doesn't fall down until much later in time, during this gap a nuclear war happened that affected both the surface and the inhabitants of the Underground... [no portal, abandoned, empty]  
**Genoswap** \- ???  
Summary: Afterdeath... but in Underswap... [more info needed, no portal]  
  
  
  
Phantom - A possible Sans that is no longer a Sans, he hunts both human and monster souls to survive, he can only feel hatred, fear and confusion. He can travel through aus and fears chains and being imprisoned, he was once a lab rat at a young age and is nocturnal, despite his limitations of feelings he has a soft spot for animals, hist victims become "ghosts" creatures that act like real ghosts but can affect the physical plane and are used as weapons.  
Polaris - A Sans dressed like he came from Outertale, but nothing is actually known about him. [more info needed]  
10 - Phantom's brother, he was used to hunt him down but he is too innocent to hurt him, once he failed his objective the lab staff tortured him as punishment; he's mostly a crybaby, but very friendly though he can be violent if someone hurts him physically or mentally.  
Elyot - A child of Classic and Red, he is normally quiet, can be blunt, curious, depressive, he likes sweets, fries, experimenting with magic, sleeping; he has the bad habit of smoking and drinking, he also has a fear of dust due to a childhood trauma. Due to the void magic in his soul he is often apathetic and negative.  
Corbel Roman (Lavi) - One of a set of "Termirex" twins, his parents are Terminal Sans (?) and 'Rex' Roman (child of Sci); he is outgoing, selfless, creative, overprotective and somewhat of a klutz. He doesn't like losing, being called bad or anything happening to his siblings.  
Calibri Roman - Daughter of Error!Neo/E and unknown deceased father, Error is her uncle; she's kind but also arrogant, a klutz, easily embarrassed and protective, she also has a bit of a temper problem  
Bazyli - She prefers to be called Basil, she loves cinnabuns and is a traveling merchang; she was adopted by the Snowdin shopkeeper as her real parents left her behind as they could not afford to take care of her.  
Adeen Sans - [more info needed]  
Terrence - [more info needed]  
Cha'parral - Created by Alphys through dna, he is the son of Papyrus and Sh'leeah. He's very sweet, he can be a little stubborn but also very shy though he warms up easily and calls himself The Cooltastic Cha'parral, mimic his father. It's unknown if he's inherited any of his mother's Dragonborn powers as he's never tried.  
Judgement Blue - A sans made based on the bird of Hermes (he chews his wings and later, looses them thanks to madness).  
Will!Sans - Also known as KD, his wings have often led many to thinking he was based off Xans but in truth he was not.  
Tsuna - the daughter of Karma (Magustale) and Gale (Undergale), she's very curious, kind.  
Ty - the son of Ezra (Warspin) and Gale (Undergate), he's hyper and outgoing, mischievous but means no real harm; carries a journal with him and loves visiting new places but doesn't stay put for long unless it catches his interest.  
Gloom - a roaming, female skeleton, she changes forms to fit with whatever world she's in, but sticks mostly to the most well-known worlds; she was very self-conscious until she met a Sans, idolizing him she took on similar traits that she admired in him. She is a friendly jokester who is protective to those who are close to her but is mostly a laid back individual, she's also rather clever too.  
Neon - likes being good in combat, likes being a tough friend and helping bad guys but dislikes when his friends are hurt, cursing and being ignored; he also doesn't like being in love.  
Pyro & Nimbus - Sansby children from Lust and his Grillby, Pyro looks more like Grillby than Lust and the reverse is true for Nimbus.  
Bloodbreed - a fusion of Lust, Blue & Horror  
Caust - the Underlust Virus that infects the monsters in Underlust, somehow it has a soul and has gained the form of a skeleton monster  
Lansy Sans - daughter of Lust and Grillby  
Lustberry - Lustswap Sans  
Timekid!Lust - a fusion of TK and Lust


	62. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 59)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. 

**ReyvaTale** \- Sami-Fire  
Summary: [more info needed, no portal]  
**ElderTale** \- ???  
Summary: Sans & Papyrus are just play acting parts.... but it all gets spoiled when a (self-proclaimed) god shows up the same day a human falls. [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
**Don't NameTale** \- polilla-de (tumblr)  
Summary: A human ends up in the underground after being lost in the woods, hurt badly, they're helped by a skeleton who wonders if he's doing the right thing... [more info needed, no portal, AT]  
**Killertale** \- Rahafwabas (tumblr)  
Summary: Sans, possessed by Chara, kills everyone... including his own brother. [no portal, AT]  
**Killerswap** \- okijoki  
Summary: Papyrus, possessed by Frisk, kills everyone... including his own brother. [no portal, AT]  
**Seaswap** \- seaswap/MessedUpEssy  
Summary: A story of two brothers, thieving pirates, who were after a hidden treasure only to be betrayed by another greedy human and only by a curse now seek the treasure in return for a promise that the curse be lifted and they be human once more... [no portal]  
**Seafell** \- seaswap/MessedUpEssy  
Summary: Two brothers find a monster artifact, unfortunately for them it's a bad idea to bring it back with them; their father becomes obsessed with it, when the two tried an intervention to get their father back he murdered them both in cold blood; tossed overboard, the two brothers find themselves cursed and one of them no longer remembers anything beyond the fact that the two of them are family... [no portal]  
**Undertime** \- Azeriaa (tumblr)  
Summary: A void that is no longer a void, as it is filled with discarded aus... [no portal]  
**ALIVE** \- tatatale (tumblr)  
Summary: Across the multiverse a Mettaton calling himself MV Mettaton, appears on TVs across 100 worlds and timelines, broadcasting a first show, with the help of Alphys. No one believes it's real, that is except the very few individuals in all those worlds and timelines who know the code MV speaks at the end... and the story behind who MV is and the Alphys with him is not a happy tale...  
**Insane Sans** \- tatatale (tumblr)  
Summary: Sans is insane, loves to collect things that grab his interest... he hates Jerry, his timeline was one of the ones who received a broadcast from MV; in his timeline, the human is nothing but a dirty hacker .... [AT, no portal]  
**Fellswap Gold** \- absurdmageart (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info neeeded, no portal, AT]  
**Mafiafell** \- absurdmageart (tumblr)  
Summary: [more info neeeded, no portal, AT]  
**Undertime [C]** \- Gakmalkmalon  
Summary: [more info neeeded, no portal]  
**CcTale [C]** \- CreepyColumbus  
Summary: [more info neeeded, no portal]  
**Undertale: Hard Mode** \- MisterKaze Presents (youtube)/Kazedom (discord)/misterkazi & p0ngy  
Summary: The key trait of every living thing, monster and human, are amplified.... (i.e. Toriel is more protective, Undyne more determined... etc) Flowey goads the monsters to not spare the human in pacifist/neutral runs but if the human turns to genocide then Flowey will team up with them, healing them in battle and even fighting along side them... [AT, no portal]  
**Driftverse** \- driftverse (tumblr)  
Summary: A multiverse where instead of there being two guardians for the tree (Dream & Nightmare) there was simply one and his name is Drifter... Only after a number of years that pass do Nightmare and Dream emerge from Drifter and embark on a journey to try and figure out what happened, why they were one instead of two... [AT, no portal]  
**Taleverse** \- UT Community  
Summary: A multiverse that is a mix of worlds, where princesses wait for knights and such tales take place; as favorites like Blue are stuck as 'princesses' to await their prince or knight... [AT]  
**Dustbelief** \- aude-javel  
Summary: Dust goes after his brother for the EXP to take down the human, but he doesn't expect that his brother won't go quietly... With the power of LV from his brother, Papyrus takes up the mantel and vows that he will end the human and avenge everyone... [AT]  
**Shipverse** \- Catsitta  
Summary: A multiverse where ships happen... and they don't always make sense. [AT multiverse]  
**Futuretale** \- futuretalefan (tumblr)  
Summary: The year is 2XXX, humans have long fled to the catacombs and monsters rule the world. Monsters have moved their souls to a locket for better protection and began using techno-organic bodies, almost like humans. Unable to overcome them, people fled. A single brave child leave the catacombs... [AT]  
**Undeadtale** \- intrepimid  
Summary: After the monsters were sealed away in the mountain, humans fought against each other and in the end none were victorious as a plague of toxins spread across the land; what remained of humanity tried to find refuge in the mountain from the undead... Unaware of the monsters living beneath the mountain, a parent tosses a child into the underground instead of killing them as it seems they may soon be one of the undead themselves, unaware that the monsters are fighting their own battle against the toxins and time is running out...  
**King Au** \- kimsinhyul (tumblr)  
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are royal heirs to King Gaster, but while much is different from the Alpha Timeline, some things never change... [AT]  


Devil!Sans - [more info needed]  
Blocker!Sans - An anti-virus that lives in computers.  
Pigment!Ink - An ink sans who isn't sure where he belongs or his preferences, carries a putty spade instead of a brush  
Soul!Undyne/Soul - An Undyne who befriended the seven souls that reside in her armor, she can hear calls for help across the multiverse; she has a not-so-subtle crush on Alive, she comes from an AT where the human made a mistake and reset but was able to awaken her memories of the previous timeline and during a fight with Omega Flowey with her and Asgore, the human souls leave Omega Flowey and become her armor  
Alive!Alphys/Alive - An Alphys who broke from her world after melding with the Core itself after being sick of living in a genocide timeline, she wants to get a ticking timebomb out of her arm and kidnaps a version of Mettaton to help further her goals  
Insane Sans/In!San - a Sans who was driven mad by a rich human player who took their life issues out on Sans' world; he broke free of his timeline after many genocide runs and his magic being inverted and turned into chaos thanks to the hacker messing with his Code, he lives with MV MTT and Alive  
MV MTT - Originally Mettaton from a pacifist timeline where he was overshadowed on the surface by his co-workers, Napstablook and Shyren; upset, he went back to the Underground where he was kidnapped from his world by Alive who then gave him a new body and has since helped him to be the star he dreamed of being...  
Thanatos!Asriel - A version of Asriel that was hacked by the rich kid's older brother and is now out to erase the multiverse  
Aria ~ srsly? ANOTHER threat to the multiverse? geeze... what Creators don't think of... honestly. Inky ~ *sweat drop* well... figures he'd pick the opposite of the Chara that kid hacked... Aria ~ yeah... it does.  
Slash - he's a bit impatien, but he likes drawing and spends time with Ink to train, he likes flying, reading books and helping people make friends; his partner is Click, he can also hack into the minds of those bound by Code ans acts as an anti-virus. He also is aware of his surroundings and is a tech lover, his attacks can be dangerous to the unwary and finds it hard to control his emotions; he is also one who causes a lot of negative feelings.  
Click - he likes dressing up in cool outfits, a good laugh and others who can understand him; he is partners with Slash who is his only company  
Neon Lights - he is a hard worker, he likes training others how to fight as well as liking neon lights, he hates to be distracted when he's busy as well as tight spaces; his partner is Cro. He is a life giver, all his attacks are laser based and he has the ability to see in both light and dark (bone attacks are strictly purple & green) Cro - [more info needed]  
Killer G!Sans - [more info needed]  
Leo - [more info needed]  
Starling - a sans with wings, has no home au  
Rain - he likes jokes, gets confused/excited easily, likes pasta with ketchup and likes visiting Waterfall, has no home after the Frisk of his timeline messed with his world through hacks and broke everything; Sans tossed himself and Frisk into the Core after enduring a long period of time on his own, even with his brother brought back by Frisk's determination. Papyrus leapt after them, a reset was invoked but their coding was mixed together, fusing Sans with his brother. sometimes he gets confused by having two completely different points of view on things and the two aren't able to find an agreement. his goal is to fix his world but he's scared of his own existence.  



	63. Known AUs (Inky/Aria not visited Roamers Pt 60)

An "empty" AU is a world that has died, thus there is nothing there and it cannot be saved/revived without its original Creator. 

**Bloodbell** \- xxfrans-ausxx (tumblr)  
Summary: Among the vast plains the monster empire stands stall with a certain skeleton acting as emperor, ruling over his citizens with an undeniable boredom; a gap in his soul that he can't quite understand but continues with what his father left him. An encounter with a mysterious human sold off to the harm could change everything in his boring life of luxury... 

**FUNTale** \- Sans Comic TV (Youtube)  
Summary: Life on the surface is dull, until Sans rescues a young girl from being run over named Frisk. His life is changed since that day, but in this world the brothers aren't what one expects from other worlds... 

**Don't NameTale** \- Polila-de & Lilak-rain  
Summary: A malevolent force causes Frisk to fall and nearly die. A familiar face appears to heal Frisk but their eye and hand are still very much wounded badly; still injured, Frisk makes their way to Snowdin and bump into Sans and Papyrus again; they do their best to help Frisk, unaware that a sinister figure is out to make sure that Frisk dies... Sans is more aware of things than one can expect and a familiar shadow haunts him...

 **UndeRevival** \- thelazysense  
Summary: Papyrus and Rev (Sans) are brothers with a sister (Soulen) who wanted to know what it's like to be a babybones, her 'mother' Alphys helps her with this, among other things. Not much is known about this world that communicates with other Creators through the usual means... Oddly it seems that the skeleton family was created in a lab by Alphys and Gaster...

 **Broster** \- leafaske (tumblr)  
Summary: An AU where Gaster is the older sibling of Sans and Papyrus... 

**Songfell** \- Ikustioa (AO3)/songfell-ut (tumblr)  
Summary: A world where monsters and humans are often enemies... and monsters are much larger than humans. Sans was captured but things aren't what they seem and neither is the true monster... 

**Filipinotale** \- gummymela(tumblr)  
Summary: A human falls into the Underground and meets Flowey, a friendly flower monster who teaches them the basics... (no joke, Flowey actually does).


End file.
